Inazuman Japon y el misterioso joven
by Alone Darko
Summary: Yue Kinohiku es elegido para formar parte de la seleccion juvenil de japon, pero este joven guarda un sin fin de secretos.. ¿seran descubiertos?. Al abrir su maleta un olor a muerte lleno la habitacion
1. Chapter 1

Entro Endo a la habitación, en la cual estaban los seleccionados que participarían por titulo de representante del país. Cuando asomo la cabeza por la puerta Kazemaru, Someoka, Tachimukai y el resto voltearon a verlo.

-Hola- dijo Tachimukai y corrió al encontró con Endo

-Pero que gusto verte- respondió Endo

- A pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿A ti también te llamaron?- pregunto curioso

-Si- respondió él- y parece que no fui el único, mira haya

-Kogure, Tsunami, Fubuki- dijo sorprendido

-Me da gusto saber que esta bien capitán- dijo Fubuki

-En esta ocasión fuiste tu quien llego tarde- hablo Goenji que estaba al lado de Endo (como llego hay quien sabe)

-ha, ha, ha- rio Endo mientras se sobaba la cabeza- lo que pasa es que me quede dormido

Después del reencuentro con Hijitaka y Azaru Mukata (¿así se escribe?) Tsunami interrumpió

-Una pregunta Endo, ¿tú sabes porque nos llamaron?

-A mi tampoco me dijeron nada, el entrenador donde esta- respondió Endo buscando al entrenador con la cabeza

-Parece que aun no viene- respondió Kazemaru quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos

-CAPITAN- grito Kurimatsu desde el otro lado del salón, instantáneamente todos voltearon a verlo –Anteojos está actuando muy extraño- continuo mientras todos se acercaban

-Desde que llego dijo que no era el anteojos que conocemos- continuo Max.-parece que esta delirando

-Mucho gusto, soy el hermano gemelo de anteojos, quizás me estas confundiendo con el cerebrito de mi hermano, pero soy muy distinto, observen- le quito el balón a Max, lo patio y entro en la canasta de basquetbol que estaba en la habitación.

Despues de la demostración todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Endo- dijo Kido. –Mira también llamaron a Sakuma

-Veo que citaron a jugadores con grandes habilidades, eso quiere decir que algo bueno va a suceder- hablo Sakuma

Goenji llamo la atención de Endo dando a notar que Hiroto también había sido llamado, después este presento a Midorikawa, Reize, capitán de Tormenta géminis

Después, se acercaron al otro lado del cuarto en el cual estaba un joven que respondía al nombre de Seiya Tobitaka, el cual solo contesto brevemente a una que otra pregunta que se le hacía, el entrenador Hibiki llego junto con las ayudantes del equipo, Natsumi, Haruna y Aki.

En ese momento Kido noto algo acercándose a él y patio lo que parecía ser un balón de futbol y quien lo recibió fue nada mas y nada menos que Fudou

El entrenador tomo la palabra y les informo que habían sido seleccionados para formar parte de la selección juvenil de Japón.

-Antes que nada debemos dividirlos en equipos de once, en dos días haremos un partido y analizaremos sus técnicas así elegiremos a los titulares del equipo- explico Natsumi

-Bien, en cuanto escuchen su nombre pasen al frente- dijo Aki

Al terminar de dividir los equipos Kido y Fudou quedaron en el mismo equipo

-Ojala seamos un gran equipo Kido- dijo Fudou mientras inclinaba la cabeza en forma de "cortesía"

-Cierra la boca- respondió molesto Sakuma

-Creo que no están contentos con mi presencia, pero el entrenador Hibiki me llamo por una muy buena razón- dijo Fudou con una sonrisa arrogante

-Sí, ya lo sé- hablo Kido y volteo al frente.

-Con eso es más que suficiente- termino de hablar y se fue

-Endo, Kido, ustedes serán los capitanes de los equipos- Interrumpió el entrenador Hibiki

-Entrenador, usted dijo que serian equipos de once, pero el equipo de Kido solo cuenta con diez integrantes- dijo Endo pensativo

-El juego será dentro de dos días, como analizaremos a cada uno, quedan prohibidas las técnicas especiales- dijo el entrenador sin mostrar el mas minimo interés por responder la pregunta de Endo, se dio media vuelta y Endo volvió a hablar

-Entrenador..-dijo, pero fue Hibiki

-El onceavo jugador llegara, en lugar de preocuparte por eso deberías empezar a entrenar- dicho esto se fue.

- (En otra parte llegada la noche) -

Natsumi se dirigía al avión que abordaría en ese momento, caminaba hacia la fila en la cual debía de estar para poder abordar, cuando alguien la llamó.

-No te preocupes- se escucho una voz dulce, pero no tan suave que la llamaba

Natsumi volteo para ver a los ojos a la dueña de aquella voz

-No sé qué es lo que te agobia, pero te aseguro que encontraras la respuesta- le dijo

Natsumi pudo apreciar mejor a la joven que le hablaba, tenía una larga cabellera color negro azabache, de estatura media.

-Mucha suerte en tu viaje, adiós- dicho esto se fue corriendo.

- (Al día siguiente) -

Muchas escuelas se encontraban reunidas para ver el partido de selección.

-Miren cuanta gente y muchos de ellos vinieron a apoyarnos- dijo Kabeyama

-claro era de esperarse, después de todo los lugares de la selección están en juego- respondió Kazemaru

-Entrenador Hibiki- habló Kido –nuestro onceavo jugador no está, y ya es hora de entrar al campo

-Llegara, ya lo veras- anunció Hibiki en su habitual tono serio

-Es más acaba de llegar- continuo el entrenador volteando a ver hacia arriba.

Todos voltearon hacia donde el entrenador y vieron a un joven correr en dirección al entrenador. Cuando el joven llegó se paro enfrente del entrenador e hiso una reverencia y hablo:

-Sorry für die Verspätung, Hibiki Coach- (Disculpe la demora, entrenador Hibiki)

Los 21 jugadores, las ayudantes, y las demás personas no comprendían muy bien lo que ocurría

-Te estábamos esperando- dijo el entrenador

-Él es el jugador número once del equipo B- señalo al chico que acababa de llegar

Los jugadores se quedaron callados viendo fijamente al que fue presentado como el jugador que faltaba del equipo de Kido

-Warum muss ich so viel zu sehen?, Muss ich Affen in meinem Gesicht? Oder vielleicht sind sie Idioten?- (¿porqué me ven tanto?, ¿tengo monos en la cara? o ¿acaso son idiotas?)- dijo el joven en voz alta

Al escuchar esas palabras, las cuales nadie parecía entener, Endo reacciono

-Hola, mu-cho gus-to, mi nom-bre es En-do Ma-mo-ru- le hablaba al joven como si fuera idiota y no entendiera lo que Endo le dice. -¿Cuál es tu nom-bre?

-In der Tat, wenn sie Idioten... (en realidad si son idiotas…)- dijo el joven en susurro. –Mi nombre es Yue Kinohiko, mucho gusto Endo Mamoru- dijo el Yue mientras extendía la mano para saludarlo.

Yue tenía la piel extremadamente blanca, sus ojos eran de un color jade que parecían hipnotizar, su cabello no podía apreciarse ya que usaba una gorra color blanca, sin estampado, tenía una complexión frágil y desalineada, traía puesto un short color negro con rayas blancas y una playera con el numero 27 en ambas manos tenía una muñequera color rojo.

Endo quedo estupefacto y al salir del trance estrecho la mano y hablo –mucho gusto Kinohiko

-Kinohiko, estaras en el equipo de Kido- dijo el entrenador llamando la atención del nombrado

-Si- respondió Kinohiko, vio a Kido y solo se limito a sonreír.

Después de que Yue se puso el uniforme, dejando su peculiar gorra blanca y las muñequeras, salieron a jugar.

El partido comenzó, Hiroto, del equipo A tomo la delantera, le dio un pase a Someoka, Kazemaru se barrio quitándole asi el balón, dio un pase a Kido quien burlo a Sakuma, se la paso a Goenji y el a su vez burlo a Hijitaka, acercándose a la portería, tiro con el Tornado de Fuego, pero Endo lo detuvo con la Mano Fantasma. Max dio un pase a Hiroto y este a Fubuki, este se lo paso a Someoka quien tiro con el Impacto Dragón, Tachimukai lo detiene con la Mano Invencible. Hiroto anta el primer gol a favor del equipo A con la Navaja Meteoro. El primer gol del equipo B fue gracias a la Tormenta explosiva de Goenji, justo después Someoka marco la ventaja para el equipo de Endo con el Impacto Dragón. Después de que el hermano gemelo de Anteojos robara el balón, se lo dio a Toramaru quien al acercarse a la portería desperdicio una oportunidad pasándole el balón a Kinohiko, dando por finalizado el primer tiempo. En el segundo tiempo el marcador es empatado gracias a Midorikawa y su asteroide destructor. Kido tiene el balón.

-Kido pasame el balón- dijo Yue

-Hay va- dijo dándole el pase

Kinohiko salto golpeo el balón en la parte baja para que alcanzara una mayor altura, se impulso y un aura sombría lleno el lugar, el balón se cubrió de una especie de niebla densa y oscura, Yue volvió a patear el balón y esta niebla tomo forma de un caballero de armadura negra montado en un caballo del mismo color, se dirigía a la portería, claramente era un gol.

-Esta vez lo detendré- dijo Tobitaka, pateo el balón y una ráfaga de viento hiso que el tiro perdiera intensidad

-_sabia que la técnica aun no estaba perfeccionada, ¡rayos!_- pensó Kinohiko

Endo detuvo el balón. Despues de una serie de pases Fubuki logra dar la ventaja y el triunfo al equipo A. Al terminar el partido Endo y Kido se dieron la mano, en entrenador Hibiki dijo que había sido un buen partido y que con eso seleccionaría a los jugadores.

Todos se formaron para saber los resultados del partido y quienes serian los seleccionados, el entrenador Hibiki regreso junto con un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro que le cubría un ojo.

-Es el padre de Fuyuppe- dijo Endo

-Antes de mencionar a los 17 jugadores les presentare al entrenador de la selección juvenil japonesa- dijo el entrenador Hibiki

-¡QUE!- respondieron todos

-Mucho gusto yo seré el entrenador de la selección mi nombre es Michiya Kudou, seremos un gran equipo- dijo

-Muy bien, nombrare a los seleccionados- continuo Kudou

-Yuuto Kido- mencionó

- Si- contesto Kido

-Shuuya Goenji

-Si

-Hiroto Kiyama, Shiriu Fubuki

-Si- contestaron ambos

Los siguientes nombrados fueron Kazemaru, Kogure, Tsunami, Hijitaka, Tachimukai, Midorikawa, Fudou, Toramaru, Tobitaka, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Endo, en ese orden

-Y el ultimo es Yue Kinohiko, eso son los diecisiete jugadores del equipo- termino el entrenador

Despues de la selección todos los chicos que no quedaron seleccionados felicitaron a los diecisiete y les decearon la mejor de las suertes.

Yue tomo su maleta y empezó a caminar

-A donde vas- dijo Kido

-Lo siento, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer- tomo su maleta y se fue

-_Yue Kinohiko, que ocultas_- pensó Kido-

- (Con Yue en algún lugar lejos) -

Corría con desesperación hasta que por fin llego a su casa, puso su maleta sobre la mesa de estar y la abrió, un olor repugnante lleno la sala y la maleta se tiño de rojo.

A pesar del horrible olor a muerte que se respiraba dentro de la maleta Yue metió la mano y….


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, no tengo office, asi que perdonen las faltas de ortografía de este y los siguientes capitulos**

** Gracias por sus comentarios, **

**cecishida pues esta semana los estare subiendo seguido, o al menos eso espero, cuando me tarde mas en subirlos sera cuando empiezen las clases, por el asunto de las tareas y todo eso.**

**featheredmoonwings pues espero que hayas deducido bien, porque la verdad no tengo ni idea de como terminara esto, ni cuantos capitulos seran ni nada, las cosas llegan solas y eso me molesta porque no tengo ni la clara idea de que seguira hahaha**

** ya sin mas aqui dejo el segundo capitulo hahah xp **

* * *

><p>-Bueno creo que ya termine- dijo mientras tiraba un trapo completamente rojo a una bolsa negra.<p>

Yue tenía manos y la camiseta cubierto de un color escarlata, la alfombra también estaba manchada.

-Sera mejor que salga a distraerme, el olor a sangre me está matando- se puso de pie, camino hacia la entrada de la casa, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-_**Hallo?**_-

-_**Hola?, ¿Yue? Estaba preocupada por ti, ¿como estas, como te fue, comiste, supiste como llegar al campo, hiciste amigos, fueron buenos contigo, anotaste muchos goles, quedaste seleccionado?**_

-_**ha, eres tu Arabelle, te dije que yo te llamaría cuando tuviera tiempo**_- Dijo Yue desinteresado

-_**es que no lo habías hecho y estaba preocupada por ti, además están en casa, porque no me habías llamado**_

-_**Acabo de llegar, solo vine a dejar mi maleta, tengo que ver al entrenador, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él por eso no te había llamado- **_se escuso. -_**me encontré con dos viejos amigos.**_

_**-¿Enserio?, y quienes son, ¿¡no me digas que te reconocieron!**_

_**-Son Hiroto Kiyama y Ryuji Midorikawa, no, no me reconocieron, soy muy diferente, no creo que ni siquiera se les debe de pasar por la mente, como quiera debo andarme con cuidado, ambos serán mis compañeros desde ahora, tengo que llamar la atención lo menos posible**_

_**Eso quiere decir que quedaste seleccionado, ¡Que alegría me da saberlo!**_- en ese momento Yue tuvo que despegarse el teléfono de la oreja por el grito de Arabelle

-_**Sí, quede seleccionado, **_

-_**Estoy orgullosa de ti, él también lo está, aquí entre nos él fue quien insistió que te llamara para saber cómo estabas, después que te fuiste de la casa se quedo muy preocupado**_

-_**Arabelle, no tienes que mentirme, después de lo que ocurrió no le agrada que siga jugando futbol, no tienes que hacerme sentir mejor**_

-_**Yue… ¿Han seguido ocurriendo cosas extrañas?**_

-_**Arabelle…**_

-_**Por favor,,,**_

-_**Sí, justamente hoy, por suerte nadie en el partido lo noto**_

-_**Esta vez que fue, fue un…**_

-_**Tengo que colgar, ya no llames a casa, me quedare en el campamento, luego te llamo, adiós**_- interrumpió dando por terminada la llamada

Yue colgó el teléfono y camino hacia la salida dispuesto a salir, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo tomo verdaderamente molesto, le había dicho a Arabelle que no lo llamara, de seguro era otra de sus tonterías.

-_**Arabelle creí que te dije que no me llamaras mas…**_

-_**Hola**_- contesto una voz ronca del otro lado del teléfono

-_**¡tu!.. pero,,, como…**_

-_**Te gusto mi regalo, esta vez me aseguro que fuera especial, ha, ha , ha**_

-_**…miserable…**_

-¿_**Por qué huyes de mi?, te lo dije una vez, no importa donde vallas, no importa dónde te escondas, siempre sabré donde estas**_

-_**Crees que eso me importa, aunque sigas mandándome tus "hermosos" regalos, jamás estaré…**_

-_**Huiste para proteger a tu familia, que noble eres, aun así mis hombres la vigilarán, cualquier cosa que tu digas, no me tentare el corazón para matarlos**_

-¡_**MALDITO MISERABLE!**_

-_**Tu boca está sellada, al menos que quieras que algo malo pase, sabes que soy capaz, así que no me tienes.**_

La llamada se corto dejando a un muy enojado Kinohiko

-creo que no podre quedarme más tiempo en esta casa, sería muy peligroso que lo hiciera…

Yue desconecto el teléfono para que no hubiera más interrupciones, tomo las llaves, se puso los zapatos y salió de la casa, camino a paso lento hasta que se vio lo suficientemente lejos empezó a correr

Cuando estuvo más tranquilo decidió ir al Rairaiken, para hablar con el entrenador Hibiki

Al llegar encontró a la mayoría de los que jugaron el partido de esa tarde.

-¡Kinohiko!, que bueno que viniste, te fuiste tan rápido que no pudimos decirte que festejaríamos aquí, ¿cómo te enteraste?- hablo Endo con gran entusiasmo y curiosidad

-Em... en realidad no me entere, venía a hablar con el entrenador Hibiki, y, bueno supongo que regresare luego- Hiso una reverencia dispuesta a salir

-Porque no te quedas a celebrar con nosotros

-Yo..

-Endo tiene razón, eres paste de este equipo te vendría bien empezar a convivir con los demás, además no conoces a muchas personas por aquí- continuo el entrenador

-Está bien- contesto resignado Yue. Entro completamente al restaurante y se camino hacia la barra en la cual estaban Someoka, Kazemaru, Goenji, Endo y Kido

Yue se cento al lado de Kido, al ver que este lo estaba observando solo sonrió y volteo la vista hacia algún punto del lugar

-Kinohiko- llamó Goenji

-¿Eh?- volteo a verlo

-Esta mañana en el partido llegaste hablando otro idioma, ¿de dónde vienes?- en ese momento todos prestaron atención a la conversación

-_Creo que no ocurrirá nada si les digo de donde soy_- pensó –Me mude a Alemania hace más de tres años

-¿Y jugabas futbol haya?- Pregunto Kazemaru

-No en torneos, el equipo de la escuela donde estudiaba no era muy bueno- dijo sin mostrar mucho interés

-Tus padres deben estar orgullosos, mira que llamarte a Alemania para que tuvieras la oportunidad de estar en la selección juvenil- hablo Someoka desde la otra orilla de la barra

-Si, supongo- dijo mientras Hibiki colocaba un plato de fideos frente a él

-¿Supones?, acaso no lo están- pregunto Goenji

-No sé si lo estarían o no, ya que no tengo padres- respondió Yue como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Pero de seguro tu familia si lo está- dijo Endo tratando de salir de ese molesto ambiente

-No tengo familia- respondió

-Y porque te fuiste a Alemania- por primera vez desde que llego Kinohiko, Kido hablo. En ese momento el ambiente empezó a mejorar, esa molesta incomodidad se fue, pero no para Yue quien por primera vez se tenso.

-Bueno… eso fue porque…- levanto sus manos y tomo los palillos y empezó a jugar con la comida tratando de que el nerviosismo se fuera

-Ho, que le paso a tus manos- dijo Haruna asustada.

Las manos de Yue estaban cubiertas de un color rojo

-No es nada- se levanto de la mesa rápido esquivando las manos de Haruna que se acercaban tratando de tomar las suyas. Grave error.

-Tu camiseta- dijo Aki aun mas sorprendida

La camiseta blanca tenía manchas muy grandes de un color escarlata.

-Eso es sangre- pregunto Kido que más bien por el tono de voz que uso parecía una afirmación

-No… yo… es que…- estaba atrapada no savia que responder, no podía decirles la verdad, tenía que buscar la forma de salir de todo esto. –Es que, bueno cuando regresaba del entrenamiento encontré a un hombre herido, estaba sentado en una banqueta, creo que se había caído y estaba sangrando, y como se algo de primeros auxilios lo ayude, mientras la ambulancia llegaba y con todo lo que paso se me olvido cambiarme

-Eso fue muy amable de tu parte- dijo Haruna

Todos empezaron a decir cosas similares o simplemente sonreían, el ambiente cambio drásticamente.

-Bueno supongo que lo mejor será ir a ponerme ropa limpia- dijo Yue empezando a caminar hacia la salida

-Kinohiko, te vere en el campamento más tarde- le dijo Endo

Él solo extendió la mano sin darse la vuelta y continúo con su camino

-_Algo muy sospechoso ocurre_- pensó Kido

**(En casa de Yue)**

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo mientras abría la puerta

Al entrar un olor a sangre y muerte lleno sus sentidos, la casa estaba destrozada, los muebles desgarrados y todo lo que cubria las paredes estaba en el suelo, en la pared donde debería estar el teléfono y la televisión había un mensaje escrito con sangre el cual decía: "Esto es una advertencia, si no tienes más cuidado lo que aparecerá en tu maleta no será un simple perro, estas advertido."

Al levantar la vista se encontró con algo aterrador, clavado en la pared se encontraba un pequeño potro muerto que escurría sangre, formando justamente en frente de Kinohiko un charco de sangre.

-Esto va mas allá de una simple broma- dijo con voz quebrada y cayó de rodillas al piso.

**(Al día siguiente)**

Yue se despertó, estaba en uno de los cuartos del campamento, no recordaba cómo había llegado hay, tampoco le importaba mucho, se levanto de la cama, se baño y bajo al comedor, no tenía hambre, pero tenía que aparentar que nada malo ocurría, al salir del cuarto vio que otra persona también salía del suyo.

-Hi..Hiroto…-dijo en vos baja

-¿He?- volteo a verlo

Yue solo despego su vista de él y se quedo viendo el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Creo que no me he presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama- dijo extendiéndole la mano –Espero que nos llevemos bien

-Am… claro…-dijo mientras correspondía el saludo de mano

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor y al entrar alguien llamo la atención de ambos chicos

-Hiroto rápido- decía Midorikawa que estaba sentado en una mesa –Eres el ultimo, y dijeron que no servirían de comer hasta que no estuviéramos todos

-Vamos- le dijo Hiroto a Yue

Al verlos llegar juntos Midorikawa puso una mueca rara

-Kinohiro comerá con nosotros- dijo Hiroto mientras se sentaba e indicaba a Yue hacer lo mismo

Cuando Yue se sentó Midorikawa no paro de verlo, el se empezaba a poner nerviso

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Yue

-Tu… tu…-

-_No será que… no eso es imposible, no pudo haberme reconosido, o ¿si?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues aqui de nuevo, con el capitulo 3 de esta... historia (?)}**

**gracias de nuevo a cecishida y featheredmoonwings por sus comentarios**

* * *

><p>-Tu... tu... tu...- Decía Midorikawa, tenía unos minutos repitiendo lo mismo, minutos en los que Yue se tensaba y se ponía nervioso.<p>

-Tu también eres huérfano ¿cierto?- dijo por fin

En ese momento Yue se sintió más aliviado pero su pose seria no cambio.

-Sí, lo soy- respondió, de nuevo como si el tema fuera carente de importancia.

-¿y cómo era el orfanato donde estuviste?- preguntó curioso. -¿tienes algún tutor que se encarga de ti?, ¿te dejaron salir tan joven, porque?

-Yo jamás estuve en un orfanato, vivía en las calles- dijo de lo más tranquilo

-¿y cómo sobreviviste?, digo cuando eres un niño, no sé, como te mantenías en ese tiempo-

-La verdad eso ni yo lo sé, supongo que tuve suerte- dijo mientras movía la cuchara dentro del plato de comida que recientemente lo habían colocado frente a él.

-¿Y cómo es la vida en la calle?- pregunto Midorikawa mientras comía

Kinohiko bajo la vista, recordar eso le daba nostalgia y tristeza, sus ojos lo demostraban, pero gracias a la gorra nadie más pudo verlo.

-Midorikawa, deja de incomodar a Kinohiko- lo reprendió Hiroto

En ese momento Yue levanto la vista de nuevo.

-No importa- le dijo a Hiroto y después poso su vista en Midorikawa -La vida fue, dura de cierta manera, tenías que ver por ti o nadie lo haría, era como el trabajo de un portero en el el campo de juego, no puedes dejar que nadie te meta un gol, no puedes dejar que nadie pase sobre ti...-

-¡HO!- exclamo Midorikawa, quien había terminado su décimo plato de comida y llamaba a Aki para que le sirviera más.

Aki se acercó y le sirvió de nuevo

-Kinohiko, no has probado tu comida, ¿no te gusto?- pregunto Aki

Hiroto, Midorikawa y las demás personas que estaban cerca se le quedaron viendo

-No es eso, no tengo apetito, creo que el cambio de clima me afecto- dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

La conversación terminó en eso, todos salieron ya que había llegado la hora de entrenar.

Todos salieron a la cancha y llego el entrenador Kudou junto con una niña de cabellos morados a la cual Endo identifico como Fuyuppe, el entrenador dijo que sería una ayudante, esta se presentó como Fuyuka Kudou y dijo que haría su mejor esfuerzo.

El entrenador dijo que el equipo no tenía la suficiente fuerza para jugar contra el mundo, y que todos deberían luchar si quería ser los titulares.

Después de eso el entrenamiento comenzó, se dividieron en dos grupos para un partido de práctica.

Midorikawa y Kido se enfrentaron, Kido lo burlo, le paso el balón a Kazemaru que gracias a su increíble velocidad pudo librarse de Hiroto y Kurimatsu, antes de llegar a la portería Tsunami le quito el balón y se lo dio a Hiroto, este se acercó a la portería y tiro, Endo lo detuvo y elogió el tiro.

El balón se acercaba a la portería y Tobitaka lo iba a patear pero fallo.

Nuevamente Kazemaru tenía el balón pero no veía la salida, frente a él estaban Kogure, Hiroto y Midorikawa y Kido le dio la orden de que se lo diera a Hijitaka y así lo hiso, pero cuando llego Toramaru lo intercepto corrió con el hasta la portería y en lugar de patearlo le dio un pase a Hiroto y este a su vez a Midorikawa, este tiro pero Kabeyama lo detuvo con El Muro.

-¡Alto!- grito el entrenador. –Oye Kabeyama, porque solo defiendes como un poste, para ser defensa se requiere de habilidad, en este equipo no necesito personas que solo se dediquen a defender la portería, también Kazemaru

-¿Si?

-¿Porque le pasaste el balón a Hijitaka?

-¿Que porque se lo pase?

-¿Por qué Kido te lo pidió?, acaso necesitas las ordenes de Kido para moverte en la cancha

Después de eso el entrenamiento siguió, el entrenado se la pasó regañando a todos hasta que este término.

**(Al dia siguiente)**

El entrenamiento fue normal hasta que Fudou se barrió e hiso que Kazemaru callera, el entrenador lo felicito y el resto solo se quedó serio.

Cuando termino Toramaru se despidió y se fue a su casa.

**(Al dia siguiente)**

Hubo muchas discusiones durante el entrenamiento.

Cuando todos tuvieron un descanso, Haruna les dijo que el entrenador había destruido varios equipos que eso era lo que decía en las oficinas del torneo.

Al día siguiente Kabeyama no salía de su habitación hasta que Endo lo convenció.

Llegada la noche los jugadores estaban sentados frente a un televisor esperando saber contra que equipo competirían, resulto que sería contra Australia, y se llevaría a cabo en dos días.

Despues de eso todos se fueron a dormir, emocionados porque mañana empezarían el entrenamiento.

**(1:45 a.m.)**

Yue salía del cuarto, estaba todo en penumbras pero no podía dormir y el encierro no le era muy confortable.

-_odio estar encerrado, lo mejor será salir a tomar un poco de aire, espero no tropezarme_- pensó

Bajo las escaleras y cuando paso al lado de los teléfonos uno de ellos comenzó a sonar.

-_será mejor que conteste, si hablan a esta hora debe ser algo urgente_- pensó y contesto el teléfono

-¿Hola?- dijo en voz baja para no despertar a nadie

_**-Hola Yue-**_ dijo aquella voz ronca conocida para Yue

_**-¡Tú de nuevo!**_

_**-Shh.. no querrás despertar a tus compañeros¿ verdad?-**_ dijo en tono de burla

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_

_**-vaya siempre tan directo, bueno solo porque ya es tarde y supongo que quieres dormir te lo diré, mañana al medio día iras al parque, tomaras una bolsa con un comunicador que dejare debajo de la primera banca del parque, te lo pondrás y esperaras instrucciones, ¿entendiste?**_

_**-Y quien te ha dicho que lo hare**_

_**-Te tengo que recordad que mis hombres vigilan a Arabelle y al resto, sin mencionar ahora a Hiroto Kiyama**_

_**-¡Cómo!**_

_**-Creíste que no me daría cuenta, después de todo fue tu mejor amigo cuando estuviste en ese orfanato, o.. Si, nunca lo viste como solo un amigo ¿cierto? **_

_**-maldito..**_

_**- tú decides…**_

Después de eso la llamada se corto

Yue colgó el teléfono.

-¡Maldición!- dijo mientras golpeaba la pared, necesitaba salir.

Empezó a correr hacia la salida, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, no le importó, trepo la reja y salió, empezó a correr.

**(Al día siguiente)**

-Han visto a Kinohiko, esta terminando la hora del desayuno y el no baja- pregunto Haruna

-Debe estar en su cuarto- dijo Endo

-Ire a despertarlo- dijo Hiroto y subió a los cuartos

Cinco minutos después regreso solo

-No está en su cuarto- dijo serio

-Tal vez …-dijo Endo, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió

-¿Kinohiko, donde estabas?- pregunto Kido

-Sali a caminar- dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida

-No piensas comer- dijo Endo

-Muchas gracias, pero no tengo hambre, los esperare a fuera para comenzar el entrenamiento- dicho esto salió

Unos minutos después todos estaban en la entrada esperando al entrenador, este llego y parecía molesto

-Kinohiko, donde estabas- dijo

-Salí a caminar temprano

-a las dos de la mañana, no lo creo, te lo preguntare una vez más, a donde fuiste

-Ya se lo dije, Salí a caminar- respondió

-si no piensas decirme esta bien, pero mas te vale no volver a salir- sentencio. –No habrá más entrenamiento hasta el día del partido, no podrán ni salir del campamento, tienen una habitación, pueden hacer lo que les plazca

A pesar de que Kido y el resto del equipo trato de persuadirlo el entrenador no cambio de decisión y todos resignados se fueron a sus habitaciones

Durante el transcurso de la mañana varios integrantes del equipo trataron de salir pero siempre esos permisos eran denegados.

-Entrenador- dijo Yue.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo sin despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo

-Por favor déjeme salir, tengo un asunto pendiente

-No

-Pero...

-He dicho no

Yue resignado subió de nuevo a su cuarto

-_Tengo que encontrar la forma de salir, si no, no se de lo que podría ser capaz ese hombre, pero… ¿cómo?, ya se, ¡por la ventana!_

Dicho esto tomo las sabanas de la cama, las amarro una detrás de otra, y las ato al cuadro de la ventana.

-perfecto

Se tomó de la cuerda que formo y comenzó a bajar, después comenzó a correr hacia la entrada y salió.

Al llegar al parque dado ya el medio día se sentó en la primera banca del parque, las bancas eran de piedra, y saco debajo de esta un sobre de papel amarillo, lo abrió y se colocó el comunicador

_**-Vaya, veo que sigues las instrucciones, eres un buen chico-**_

_**-que es lo que quieres, no entiendo porque tantas molestias-**_

_**-HAHAHAHA, veras lo que te tengo preparado mi querido Yue**_

_**-Escucha con atención, quiero que vayas a la oficina de correos y pidas el paquete que esta a tu nombre, cuando lo tengas en tus manos camina derecho hasta que llegues a un terreno baldío, al llegar ahí espera instrucciones.**_

Así lo hiso corrió hasta que llego a la oficina de correos, cuando tuvo el paquete, el cual era una caja de cartón de 30cm camino por la calle hasta que dejo de ver casas y llego a un terreno, que más bien parecía basurero, camino hasta la mitad de dicho terreno y espero instrucciones

_**-Eres rápido, tienes que abrir el paquete, pero antes, mi propuesta sigue en pie…**_

_**-Mi respuesta es y seguirá siendo no**_

_**-Bueno tú lo decidiste, yo trate de librarte de esto, pero si te niegas no tengo más que hacer, abre el paquete**_

Coloco el paquete en el piso, se puso de rodillas y lo abrió, al destapar la caja una serpiente de cascabel salto y se impregno a su brazo derecho, Yue inmediatamente saco una navaja que traía con él y le corto la cabeza a la serpiente, después despego la cabeza de su brazo

-Tengo que sacar el veneno…- con la navaja abrió la herida de la mordida haciéndola más grande, el veneno empezó a salir.

-No te esperabas eso cierto- dijo al comunicador que aun llevaba puesto

_**-Eres muy listo, pero dime, ahora que el veneno salió completamente de tu cuerpo como harás que la herida deje de sangrar. HAHAHAHA, buena suerte Yue.**_

-No pensé en eso, no puedo romper el uniforme, que escusa daría, creo que tendre que tratar de llegar así- se levantó puso su mano izquierda sobre su otro brazo y comenzó a caminar.

**(En el campamento)**

Llegada la hora de la comida, todos comenzaron a comer, Endo decía que necesitaba practicar, Tobitaka termino de comer y subio a su habitación

-¿Kinohiko no bajo de nuevo?- pregunto Aki

-Debe de estar cansado, según el entrenador salio a las dos de la mañana- dijo Endo

-Pero no crees que debería de comer algo- dijo Haruna

-Iré a ver si está bien, después de todo cuando pase por su habitación no escuche ni un solo ruido, tal vez este mal- dijo Hiroto mientras se levantaba e iba a revisar

**(Con Yue)**

Estaba cercas de llegar al campamento y se sentía cada vez más débil, tenía que llegar rápido, cuando por fin llego recordó que no podía entrar por la puerta así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trepo por las sabanas que coloco en la ventana cuando entro resbalo golpeándose con el pequeño mueble que había en el cuarto, haciendo que callera y se quebrara la lámpara, Yue también cayó al piso, su herida seguía sangrando y mancho los pedazos de la lámpara con ella, no podía levantarse, estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo.

Cuando pudo sentarse en el piso la puerta de la recamara se abrió

-Kinohiko, solo quería saber si estabas…- era Hiroto que al ver la lámpara rota llena de sangre y a Yue sangrando dejo de hablar. – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Yue, nuevamente estaba atrapado, no tenía cabeza ni fuerzas para inventar una excusa…

-Pasa, cierra la puerta y te diré que es lo que ocurrió- dijo seriamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Agradesco de nuevo a cecishida y featheredmoonwings por sus comentarios**

**Este capitulo supongo que fue el más ¿normal?, pero tenia que ponerlo, era necesario ambas conversaciones asi que supongo que pues... **

**ya, aqui esta**

* * *

><p>Así lo hiso, entro, cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en el piso frente a Yue<p>

-Bien, te escucho- dijo Hiroto

-Bueno, es que resbalé- dijo mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, después de todo no había sido completamente una mentira, por eso había tirado la lámpara y terminado en el piso.

-aja- dijo esperando alguna otra explicación

-Veras, estaba desesperado, no soporto estar encerrado, la lámpara se rompió a la mitad cuando patee el mueble pero no paso a mayores, después estaba encima de la cama cuando baje mi pie se enredó con la sabana perdí el equilibrio me golpeé con el mueble y caí encima de la lámpara, cuando me levante la lámpara estaba en pedazos y uno se había enterrado en mi brazo, lo quite y empezó a salirme sangre- dijo todo de un solo respiro

En ese momento el brazo de Yue comenzó a punzar y este puso una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibido por Hiroto

-Llamare a las chicas para que te ayuden- dicho esto se levantó con el propósito de avisarle al resto lo que paso.

-¡No!- dijo y tomo a Hiroto de la mano, ya que estaba algo lejos solo pudo detenerlo así

-Pero estas sangrando-

-No, por favor, solo pásame la maleta, hay traigo unas vendas y algunas cosas, por favor- dijo con la cabeza baja

-Está bien- dijo Hiroto resignado

-Gracias

-Oye, Kinohiko, ¿podrías soltarme?

Yue rápidamente lo soltó y volvió a sonrojarse. –Lo siento- dijo

Hiroto camino hacia el otro lado del cuarto y tomo la maleta de Yue, y se la dio.

-Gracias- abrió la maleta y empezó a mover las cosas que había dentro hasta que saco una venda, alcohol y algodones.

Yue limpio la herida con un algodón, después venia el alcohol, cuando lo estaba colocando Hiroto lo observaba

-¿Te duele?- pregunto Hiroto

- No, supongo que estoy acostumbrado- respondió mientras con el algodón quitaba el resto del alcohol que quedaba y empezaba a colocar la venda.

-¿Acostumbrado?- volvió a cuestionar mientras le ayudaba a Yue a colocarse la venda

-Sí, cuando era más pequeño solía lastimarme mucho- mintió

-Debió de ser difícil

-Pues, no mucho, supongo que te acostumbras- dijo desinteresado

Yue se levantó y tiro los algodones usados mientras que Hiroto guardaba el alcohol el paquete de algodones en la maleta, cuando la abrió la maleta para meterlos vio una foto, la saco y la observaba, en esa foto había dos personas, un joven de cabello negro, ojos azules verdosos y piel de marfil y una muchacha parecía dos años más joven de cabello negro azabache piel pálida y ojos verdes, ambos sonreían. La foto estaba rota, o mejor dicho quemada de las orillas, no se podía apreciar nada más que a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto curioso.

Kinohiko se sorprendió a ver la foto en las manos de Hiroto, después una tristeza invadió su ser.

-Era lo más parecido a una familia…

Hiroto comprendió que era mejor dejar el tema por la paz, metió la foto en la maleta y la cerro colocándola en el lugar donde estaba.

-Hiroto…- dijo Yue

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías no comentar nada, ni sobre el accidente ni sobre lo que hablamos?

-Está bien, pero a cambio quiero que me respondas algo

-¿Y qué es?

-¿Porque saliste a las dos de la mañana?

-No puedo dormir, cuando lo intento suelo tener pesadillas, o simplemente no logro dormir, no soportaba estar encerrado en el cuarto y Salí, desde que llegue no tuve tiempo de conocer la ciudad de Inazuma, y supongo que quise salir a verla, pero lamentablemente me perdí, no savia como volver y se hiso de mañana, no pensé que mi salida causaría tantos problemas, lo lamento mucho

-Entiendo, pero porque no dijiste eso

-Sonaría muy tonto

-Está bien, pero recuerda que tienes amigos con los que puedes contar, si no puedes dormir no dudes en llamarme, a todos nos viene bien algo de compañía- dijo mientras caminaba a la salida del cuarto

-Gracias de nuevo Hiroto

Hiroto se detuvo –¿No piensas venir?, todos están esperando que bajes a comer después de todo

Yue se levantó y ambos salieron de la habitación, no sin antes Kinohiko tomara la chaqueta del equipo y se la pusiera para evitar que vieran su herida.

En el momento en que bajaron todos voltearon a verlos

-Hiroto, Kinohiko, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Kido

Yue bajo la cabeza y no dijo hablar, no pensaba hacerlo.

-Kinohiko estaba dormido, fue difícil despertarlo- mintió Hiroto

Empezó a caminar rumbo a una mesa, hiso un ademan para que Yue lo siguiera, y así lo fue, ambos se sentaron en la mesa, Hiroto empezó a comer de su plato a medias, mientras que a Yue acababan de servirle.

-¡MUCHACHOS!- entro gritando Anteojos. –Ya tengo la información del equipo de Australia.

¡OOH!- dijeron la mayoría

-Uno de mis deberes es capturar información- dijo orgulloso mientras colocaba el CD en la televisión. Mientras todos se colocaban frente a la pantalla, excepto las ayudantes, Fudou, y Yue quien permanecía en la mesa con el plato de comida intacto.

El video mostraba el inicio de un partido todos los jugadores se vieron entre si y asintieron, después pateo uno de ellos el balón y la pantalla se volvió negra después se vio una pelota de playa, todos cayeron por lo que vieron en el video.

-Conseguir información secreta de otros equipos es sumamente complicado, sobre todo por la distancia. Sin embargo, yo el gran Anteojos no se puede dar por vencido fácilmente, y como no pude obtener la escena de la jugada los grabe jugando en la playa.

-Eso no sirve de nada- Dijo Fudou

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Dijo Yue quien seguía en la mesa con el brazo derecho sobre esta y su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo.

-Lo mejor será no verlo- dijo Fuyuppe

Después de eso Aki y Haruna les dieron información sobre el equipo y Endo de nuevo quiso salir a entrenar, pero cuando salió del comedor el entrenador estaba frente a él, después hiso que regresara a su habitación.

El resto se fue también a sus respectivas habitaciones, Yue dejo el plato en la mesa intacto y se fue también a su habitación.

Endo no soporto más y comenzó a entrenar en su cuarto, el resto lo imito.

Así pasaron los dos días.

**(2:23 a.m. día del partido)**

_Un campo de entrenamiento, un balón que rebota y luego se detiene, nueve cuerpos, hombres vestidos de negro, navajas, una cámara de video, sangre, un joven de cabello negro gritado el nombre de Yue, sangre, diez hombres rodeándolos, el crujir de los huesos, un grito agudo, sangre, el joven siendo arrastrado hacia otro lugar, la cámara gravando todo, una risa a lo lejos, una camioneta negra, el joven siendo golpeado, un dolor insoportable, nuevamente el crujir de los huesos, más sangre, el grito del nombre Yue, después, todo se nubla._

Yue despierta bañado en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Se levantó, y salió corriendo de su cuarto, estaba desesperado, tenía que salir de ahí, empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando alguien lo tomo de la boca y del pecho y lo atrajo hacia debajo de estas.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Yue, espero que no me hayas olvidado- le dijo al oído aquella persona que estaba a su espalda.

-_Esa voz-_pensó Yue.

Al recordar a aquella persona su cuerpo se tensó, savia que el que él estuviera hay no significaba nada bueno.

-A, hahaha, veo que me recuerdas, si, recuerdas el campo de futbol, aquel último entrenamiento que tuvo tu equipo, los cuerpos de tus compañeros desmayados, el olor de tu sangre y el crujir de tus huesos, tus ojos llenos de lágrimas y suplicando clemencia, sabes, el jefe fue bueno contigo, te dio la oportunidad de vivir, pero, aparentemente ya no le sirves, espero que murieras desangrado hace dos días, pero creo que tienes a los ángeles de tu parte, pero ahora no te salvaras.

Se escuchó un sonido metálico, como de algo que se abrió, sintió algo filoso en su yugular, su hora había llegado…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo un profundo temor invadió su ser, sentía miedo, si, miedo de aquella persona que una vez le había arrebatado todo, savia que el hombre de las llamadas no era capaz de asesinarlo, pero quien lo tenía sujetado ya lo había intentado una vez, no se tentaba el corazón, al contrario parecía disfrutar del miedo que provocaba.

_-Yue, pase lo que pase no dejaremos jamás de jugar futbol-_

_-Es una promesa_

Esa voz resonó en su cabeza, la promesa, empezó a forcejear, tenía que liberarse. Pero el hombre fue más fuerte y logro detenerlo.

-Si hubieras aceptado, nada de lo que paso ese día hubiera ocurrido, todo fue tu culpa, y después huiste como cobarde, creíste que iba a ser tan fácil olvidar todo, que simplemente te alejarías y seria como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Lo recuerdas a él?, como agonizaba mientras la sangre salía por su boca y las heridas que tenía, recuerdas como era golpeado, como gritaba tu nombre, como moría por TU culpa.

Los recuerdos invadían la mente de Yue, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, no soportaba más, en ese momento deseaba morir más que nada.

Sus fuerzas se habían agotado, estaba débil, no había probado bocado en esos dos días, había perdido mucha sangre, además el encierro lo enfermaba. Sus piernas flaquearon, si el hombre no lo hubiera detenido estaba seguro que habría caído al piso.

-El día de hoy te reunirás con él…

El hombre levanto la mano en la cual tenía una navaja y….


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a cecishida y featheredmoonwings por sus comentarios**

* * *

><p>-¿Hay alguien ahí?- se escuchó una voz en las escaleras<p>

-Te has salvado de nuevo, pero más te vale no decir nada o te aseguro que Arabelle y Kyoji no tendrán tu suerte- susurro a su oído

El hombre guardo la navaja y soltó a Yue empujándolo fuera.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- repitió la voz

-Soy yo- dijo Yue saliendo completamente para encontrarse con la mirada de Endo

-Kinohiko, ¿Qué haces despierto?

-Eso es lo que yo iba a preguntarte

-he, he, he, es que no puedo dormir, estoy muy emocionado por el partido- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Si… el partido…

-¿Y tú?

-Tampoco puedo dormir

-Kinohiko, porque no charlamos un poco, a decir verdad no te conozco, lo único que se de ti es que vivías en Alemania

En ese momento un ruido proveniente debajo de la escalera se escuchó.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Endo.

-De seguro fue una FEA y GORDA rata- respondió haciendo énfasis.

-Tal vez, deberíamos ir a investigar

-No, mejor vamos a la cocina, ¿no querías charlar?, vamos a charlar- dijo mientras jalaba a Endo del brazo en dirección a la cocina

**(En el comedor)**

-¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunto Endo quien buscaba en el refrigerador algo de comer

-No gracias- dijo Yue quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor

-Anda, no cenaste y has estado comiendo muy poco, si quieres rendir en el partido de hoy tienes que comer algo- se sentó frente a Yue y puso dos platos, uno para él y el otro para Yue

-Está bien

-¿Y cómo es Alemania?- pregunto Endo mientras comía

-Pues, es tranquilo, pero creo que tu pregunta más bien es como son los jugadores, pues son muy buenos, hay mucha competencia, son tanto veloces como fuertes, tienen un estilo muy peculiar de juego, sin duda te divertirías mucho si jugaras contra ellos

-Y tú debiste de aprender algo, me gustaría tener un partido contra ti, la verdad la única vez que te he visto tirar hacia la portería fue en el partido de selección, tu tiro fue muy bueno.

-A mí también me gustaría jugar contra ti

-Está decidido, mañana a esta hora jugaremos futbol

-De acuerdo

Después de un momento de silencio Endo volvió a preguntar

-Por eso fuiste a Alemania, para incrementar tus habilidades ¿cierto?

-En realidad no- dijo Yue mientras movía la cuchara dentro del plato de comida que hasta el momento no había tocado

-¿No?

-No, fue todo lo contrario, me aleje para tratar de olvidarme del futbol

-¡Olvidarte del futbol!, ¿¡y porque!- exclamo Endo con curiosidad y asombro

-Larga historia, tal vez algún día te la cuente, es tarde y tenemos que descansar sino no daremos lo mejor en el partido

-A… Claro

Ambos se levantaron, Yue metió el plato al refrigerador y Endo lo dejo en la llave del agua. Después los dos subieron las escaleras y de ahí se separaron, Endo hacia la izquierda y Yue hacia la derecha

Kinohiko entro a su recamara esperando encontrar alguna otra sorpresita, al entrar olisqueó el cuarto en busca de un olor diferente, nada, la cama estaba hecha tal como la había dejado, reviso el resto del cuarto incluyendo su maleta pero no encontró nada, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante, se sentó en la cama y un papel que estaba encima del mueble donde solía estar la lámpara llamo su atención. Se levantó y lo tomo entre sus manos, lo comenzó a leer, decía:

"_Hola Yue:_

_Eres más fuerte que antes, el día de hoy tuviste suerte, pero trata de tener más cuidado trata de no salir solo tan tarde , te has convertido en… un joven bastante capaz de sobrevivir solo, solo incrementa un poco más tus habilidades para poder vernos pronto, un poco más por favor Yue, te veré pronto._

Después de eso no decía nada más, Kinohiko creo que era una broma, después de todo, las bromas de ese tipo eran algo rebuscadas, doblo la carta con intención de tirarla, pero se dio cuenta que en la parte trasera de esta tenía un pequeño dije en forma de rombo con un ojo dentro de este, el dije era de plata, al verlo la cara de Yue cambio a una de asombro, después un dolor se apodero de él.

-Tus bromas llegaron demasiado lejos, mira que jugar con algo tan importarte para mí, es algo muy… ruin- dicho esto guardo la carta y el dije de plata en la maleta.

-.-.-

_-No te preocupes, desde ahora yo seré tu familia- decía un niño de siete años de cabello negro y piel de marfil_

_-¿Enserio?- pregunto sollozando un pequeño de tan solo cuatro años_

_-Te lo prometo Yue- el niño le sonrió_

_-.-.-_

_-Desde ahora usaras esta gorra, ¿entendiste Yue?_

_-Pero… pensé que te gustaba mi cabello- dijo el pequeño niño_

_-Y me gusta pero si te reconocen serás enviado al orfanato de nuevo, y no creo que quieras eso_

_-Eso quiere decir que ya no volveré a ver a Hiro-chan y Mido-chan_

_-No, porque ellos jamás te reconocerán_

_Yue empezaba a llorar, la simple idea de no volver a verlos le dolía_

_-Pero me tienes a mi Yue, yo siempre estaré contigo, jamás te dejare solo, ahora yo soy tu familia_

_-Lo prometes_

_-Lo prometo_

_-.-.-_

_-Yue, ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien, desde ahora el será parte de nuestra familia también._

_-Hola- saludo Yue a un pequeño niño de tres años. –Mi nombre es Yue y tengo seis años_

_-Soy...Kyoji y tengo así- dijo un pequeño niño castaño y de ojos negros mientras enseñaba tres dedos de su mano derecha_

_-.-.-_

_-¿¡Yue!- gritaba repetitivamente un joven por los pasillos de una gran casa deteriorada_

_Cuarto por cuarto lo busco hasta que en el último lo encontró, Yue tenía unos once año estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama con las piernas abrazadas y su cabeza entre estas._

_-Aquí estas, no piensas bajar a comer- dijo el joven mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a Yue_

_-No tengo hambre, deberías de ir a cuidar a los demás, te están esperando_

_-Yo tampoco tengo hambre- dijo sonriéndole_

_-A…_

_-Yue que te pasa, te he notado distante y triste últimamente_

_-Nada…_

_-A mí no me puedes engañar, te conozco, que te pasa_

_-Recuerdas cuando solo éramos tú y yo, ahora parece que no tienes tiempo para nada_

_-Las cosas cambia Yue, pero sabes que siempre serás importante para mí_

_-Últimamente he recordado cosas cuando era pequeño, tuve un sueño hace poco _

_-A si_

_-Sí, no tenía que usar esta gorra…_

_-Te lo he dicho ya Yue, esa gorra te…_

_-Lo sé, Lo sé. También soñé con Sun Garden, Hiro-chan y Mido-chan, los visitaba_

_-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso entendiste!- decía el joven mientras sostenía a Yue fuertemente de los brazos y lo zarandeaba. –No puedes regresar hay, no puedes hacer eso._

_-No, yo, fue solo un sueño…_

_-No vuelvas a decir eso entendiste_

_-Ya, está bien, suéltame, me estas lastimando- se quejaba Yue. –Entiéndelo yo no soy como los demás niños, estoy harto que me trates como tal, estoy harto de que usar esta estúpida gorra, hubiera sido mejor quedarme en Sun Garden…_

_-No Yue, yo, lo siento- en ese momento abrazo a Yue fuertemente. –Es que, yo no sé qué aria sin ti, lo siento, yo, perdóname Yue, es más hagamos un trato, podrás dejar de usar la gorra dentro de la casa, y cuando estemos solo nosotros te parece._

_-Si… está bien_

_-.-.-_

_-Fue muy divertido la cara del señor- decía Yue quien caminaba al lado de aquel joven y comía una paleta de hielo y traían bolsas con chucherías cargando_

_-Sí, nunca pensó que tú podías ganarle_

_-Lo sé, te lo dije, no debes subestimarme_

_-Lo tendré en cuenta, hahahaha_

_-¿Eso es humo?_

_-Eso parece… y viene de…_

_-¡La casa!- en ese momento tiraron las cosas que traían en las manos y se echaron a correr_

_Al llegar se encontraron con la casa, se estaba incendiando, algunos de los jóvenes que compartían la casa estaban afuera_

_-Naku y los demás- le pregunto el joven a una muchacha de unos once años, cabello café oscuro ojos azules._

_-Todavía quedan adentro, pero… no puedo ayudarlos… el fuego…- Naku lloraba amargamente_

_-Yue quédate aquí iré por los demás_

_-Estas muy equivocado si piensas que te dejare entrar solo, aún quedan mucho tu solo no podrás sacarlos a todos_

_-Está bien_

_Ambos jóvenes entraron, se separaron, el joven subió al segundo piso mientras que Yue se quedó en el primero_

_Yue fue la primera en salir dejando a varios niños desde los cinco hasta los diez años._

_-En el segundo piso no queda nadie- dijo el joven quien también traía a varios niños_

_-Falta alguien- pregunto Yue_

_-Si… Kyoji- dijo uno de los pequeños_

_Yue no espero explicación ni nada, empezó a correr rumbo a la casa nuevamente_

_-¡Yue espera!- grito el joven que empezó a correr detrás de él, pero antes de entrar a la casa la estructura se empezó a caer impidiéndole la entrada._

_Después de unos 15 minutos Yue salió cargando a un niño de unos ocho años… _

Yue despertó y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos negros viéndolo fijamente

-Valla que tienes el sueño pesado

-¿Disculpa?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Sí, llevo un rato tratando de despertarte sin poder conseguirlo, pero parecías no tener un sueño muy agradable, ¿fue algo triste?, tu cara parecía de tristeza- pregunto

Yue se talló los ojos para saber quién era la persona con la cual hablaba, cuando estuvo completamente despierto vio que era nada más y nada menos que Midorikawa

-Algo así- respondió

-¿Que soñabas?

-No era un sueño, sino recuerdos- contesto sin mucho interés

-Y que recordabas

-El día que quede huérfano

-¿Recuerdas eso?

-Cosas pequeñas, recuerdo que lloraba y toda la gente vestida de negro, llovía, cosas así- dijo mientras se acomodaba la gorra

-Me sorprende que duermas con gorra, ¿no te incomoda?

-En realidad es la primera vez que duermo con ella, estaba pensado, creo que entre tanto pensar me quede dormido y no pude quitármela- mintió

-Ho, bueno vamos- dijo levantándose de la cama

-¿A dónde?

-A desayunar, me toco venir a despertarte, aún falta Hiroto, iré a levantarlo mientras te cambias y te esperaremos en las escaleras

-Está bien…- dijo mientras Midorikawa salía del cuarto

Yue tomo sus cosas y de dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha

**(Con Hiroto y Midorikawa)**

-Adelante- se escuchó desde dentro del cuarto

-Ya estás despierto, que bien- dijo mientras entraba

-Si

-Bueno, ahora a mí me toco levantar a los flojos que se quedaron dormidos

-¿Quiénes más estaban dormidos?

-Nada más tú y Kinohiko

-Sabes, Kinohiko tiene algo que se me hace tan familiar

-Yo también lo sentí así, siento que lo conozco de algún lado, ¿Crees que habremos jugado futbol alguna vez contra él?

-No lo creo, es algo diferente… sin embargo no logro recordarlo

-No te agobies tanto por eso, luego lo recordaremos, ahora vamos a esperarlo para bajar los tres.

**(Mientras tanto con Yue)**

Había abierto la regadera, el agua comenzaba correr por su cuerpo

-Ese dije, y la carta, en realidad serán de él, no lo creo, tengo que hablar con Naku, ella tal vez reconozca la caligrafía… pero… no, no puede ser, debe de ser otra de las bromas de aquel hombre- decía, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-_Tú lo mataste- _se escuchaba el eco en el baño

_-Él murió por tú culpa, eres la culpable de todo lo que sufre Kyoji, Naku y los demás-_ después se escuchó una siniestra risa, el agua de la regadera comenzó a salir más espesa y de un color rojo, no, ya no era agua, era sangre, las demás regaderas se abrieron y de ellas brotaba sangre.

_Tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste, toda la sangre que brota son las lágrimas que por tu culpa los demás han derramado-_

-No, yo, no es verdad, yo no, no fue, yo, ¡no fue mi culpa!- en ese momento todas las llave se cerraron, un gran charco de color rojo cubría el piso y Yue caía de rodillas

-Es demasiado, ya no lo soporto…

* * *

><p><strong> La mayoria de los jugadores tuvieron una platica con Endo que seria de Yue si no la hubiera tenido? jajaj xp <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias a cecishida y featheredmoonwings por sus comentarios**

**jajaja creo qe ahora si me excedi de escribiir jajaja xp **

* * *

><p>Yue salió del baño, se cambió y camino hacia el comedor, en las escaleras lo estaban esperando Hiroto y Midorikawa<p>

-Siento la tardanza- dijo con un tono de voz monótono

-No importa- dijo Hiroto

-Bueno vamos que me estoy muriendo de hambre- hablo Midorikawa

-Tu siempre tienes hambre- dijo Yue

Midorikawa y Hiroto se detuvieron, lo que hiso que Yue volteara a verlos

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Yue

-Lo dices como si me conocieras de hace tiempo

-No hace falta conocerte para saber que te gusta comer- respondió Yue restándole importancia al tema

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al comedor, Hiroto y Midorikawa se acercaron a una mesa y tomaron un lugar, Yue estaba dispuesto a salir del comedor

-No piensas comer de nuevo- dijo Fuyuppe

-No tengo hambre

-Kinohiko, me preocupas, no comes, duermes poco, ¿te preocupa algo?- pregunto intrigada

-Sí, justamente tengo que hacer una llamada, si me permites- dicho esto se fue hacia los teléfonos

Alguien vio salir a Yue y decidió investigar que tramaba

-¿Hola?, Naku eres tu

_**-¿Yue?, ¿cómo estás?, no hemos sabido nada de ti, ¿estás bien?, ¿le sucedió algo a Kyoji?**_

-No, él está bien, yo también, quería hablar contigo, ¿tienes tiempo?

_**-Para ti siempre, pero que es eso, no me lo puedes decir por teléfono, es algo malo**_

-No, no sé cómo lo tomes, es referente al equipo, tengo información que tal vez te pueda interesar

_**-¿El equipo?, que sucede Yue**_

-Encontré algo, pero no quiero que lo informes a nadie, tengo partido el día de hoy, iré a verte después

_**-Está bien Yue, te esperare**_

-Sí, nos vemos haya, y por favor no comentes esto, es información confidencial

_**-Claro, cuenta conmigo, nos vemos al rato**_

-Sí, hasta entonces

Yue colgó y subió a su cuarto a preparar las cosas para irse al partido.

Kido quien había escuchado la conversación entro a la cocina, se sentó frente a Endo y comenzó a comer, tenía una cara pensativa lo que hiso que Endo lo viera con curiosidad y hablara

-Kido, ¿te pasa algo?

-Endo, ¿qué opinas de Kinohiko?

-Pues, no conozco mucho de él

-No me inspira confianza, ese niño oculta algo

-Yo creo lo mismo, es algo raro- dijo Kazemaru

-A decir verdad a mí tampoco me inspira confianza- dijo Kabeyama

-Vamos chicos, tal vez no sea muy amigable, vivía en otro lugar, no conoce muchas cosas de nosotros, yo creo que es una gran persona- dijo Endo

-A mí me agrada- dijo Midorikawa mientras comía

-Si- secundo Hiroto

-Y tu Goenji, ¿qué opinas?- pregunto Endo

-No lo conozco- fue todo lo que dijo

-Lo escuche hablando con alguien por teléfono, le dijo que tenía información del equipo, que era confidencial y que lo vería después del partido- dijo Kido

-¿Y si es un espía?- dijo Sakuma

-Puede que lo sea, tal vez intente sabotear el equipo- continuo Kurimatsu

-Entonces síganlo y ya- dijo Fudou quien se paraba de la mesa y depositaba su plato vacío en la llave del agua

-Yo si lo hare, quiero saber que trama- dijo Kido

-Está decidido, después del partido seguiremos a Kinohiko- dijo Endo mientras se ponía de pie, como si de un nueva técnica secreta se tratara.

**(En el partido)**

-Anunciare los nombres de los titulares- dijo en entrenador. –Los delanteros serán Goenji, Fubuki y Kiyama. Los centro campistas Kazemaru, Kido, Midorikawa. Los defensas serán Kabeyama, Tsunami, Hijitaka, Kogure. Y el portero y capitán del equipo será Endo

-Si- contesto Endo

-¡Ja!, se ve que aún no lo entiende- dijo Fudou y Kido lo volteo a ver

_-Suerte chicos-_ pensó Yue

-Has tu mejor esfuerzo Kabeyama- dijo Kurimatsu

El partido comenzó, Goenji da el pase de salida dándoselo a Fubuki quien se lo da a Kido y avanza rápidamente por la cancha, Kido es bloqueado por cuatro jugadores de Australia dejándolo sin oportunidades de hacer una jugada. El balón quedo en manos de Australia quien no perdió la oportunidad y tiro hacia la portería, Endo no pudo detenerlo y fue así como Australia gano ventaja.

Después siguió sucediendo lo mismo, la defensa en forma de caja hacia que al equipo de Japón se les complicara avanzar hacia la portería, hasta que el entrenador Kudou hablo:

-Aún no se dan cuenta, la llave para abrir esa caja está aquí- dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo pulgar el pecho.

Kido se dio cuenta de lo que el entrenador quería decir con eso, el entrenamiento que realizo en su habitación le sirvió y pudo conectar un pase hacia Goenji.

El equipo Grandes Olas hiso cambio de jugadores, se olvidaron de la defensa y empezaron a realizar técnicas individuales.

Kido recibe un golpe al tratar de esquivar una barrida, después de eso el árbitro marca el final del primer tiempo llevando la ventaja Australia.

La lesión de Kido había sido algo grave, no podría jugar el segundo tiempo, el entrenador le dijo a Toramaru que sería el quien lo remplazaría

Después, el entrenador llamo la atención de Tsunami y le dijo que no había seguido sus indicaciones y que había salido a entrenar, le dijo que realizara la técnica que estaba practicando y que la clave para perfeccionarla estaba en el campo.

El segundo tiempo comenzó, Toramaru demostró una gran habilidad en el juego, y Tsunami pudo realizar la técnica empatando el marcador.

Kido, al ver que gracias al entrenador estaban jugando a la par con Australia le pregunto qué era lo que realmente paso con la secundaria Sakurazaki, a lo que el entrenador solo respondió que eso no debía de importarle. El entrenador Hibiki que estaba presente dijo que él les explicaría.

Les dijo que la secundarias Sakurazaki había tenido una pelea con la secundaria más fuerte del país, el instituto imperial, el entrenador Kudou tomo la responsabilidad diciendo que él había sido el causante de todo y retiro al equipo del torneo, así le retiraron su licencia de entrenador durante diez años.

El segundo gol del partido lo anoto Goenji, dando la victoria al equipo de Japón.

-Entrenador Hibiki- hablo Yue mientras todos festejaban el triunfo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

-Quería saber si podíamos hablar más tarde, tengo muchas preguntas y no he tenido tiempo de hablar con usted

-Está bien, búscame en mi restaurante en la tarde y hablaremos

-Gracias- hiso una reverencia y se fue en dirección a la banca.

Todos estaban en los vestidores celebrando la victoria y hablando del partido, Yue solo permanecía sentado en una de las bancas viendo fijamente la maleta.

-Estoy seguro que nada saldrá y te comerá de esa maleta- Saco Hiroto a Yue de sus ensoñaciones

-Si te dijera lo que he encontrado en esa maleta- dijo en un susurro muy despacio

-¡Kinohiko! Que te pareció el partido- se acercó Midorikawa con un brillo en los ojos

-Fue muy bueno, estuviste fantástico Midorikawa- decía Yue con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio lo crees?

-Claro, tú también hiciste un buen trabajo Hiroto

Hiroto solo sonrió y se sentó al lado de Yue

-Kinohiko, te he visto algo preocupado, ¿qué te ocurre?- pregunto Hiroto

-No te preocupes, no es nada en especial- dijo forzando una sonrisa

-Bueno, la victoria del día de hoy amerita un helado- Dijo Midorikawa

-Lo siento, no podré acompañarlos, tengo algo que hacer- respondió Yue

-Oh, está bien, entonces será para la próxima- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Todos regresaron al campamento, unos iban a casa, otros simplemente llamaban a sus casas, unos más hablaban entre sí, Yue subió rápidamente a su cuarto dejo la maleta sacando solo aquel dije de plata y la carta que esa mañana habían dejado en su cuarto y camino hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas Kinohiko?- pregunto Haruna

-Tengo un asunto que atender y después iré a ver al entrenador Hibiki, no me esperen para cenar, comeré algo en el Rai rai ken- dijo mientras salía

Al escuchar eso Endo, Kazemaru, Kido, Fubuki, Goenji, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Midorikawa y Hiroto, salieron detrás de él

Saldremos a ver al entrenador Hibiki- dijo Endo mientras salía corriendo y detrás de él los demás

**(Con Yue)**

Yue tenía la sensación que desde que salió del campamento alguien lo seguía, cosa que trato de ignorar. Camino por varias calles hasta que se detuvo en una, no era muy poblada y estaba en un sector muy pobre, las casas que se veían estaban deterioradas y la mayoría abandonadas, camino hacia que la calle se terminó y frente a él estaban lo restos de una casa, parecía haber sido consumida en gran parte por el fuego, las estructuras de las paredes estaban en pie, camino hacia lo que parecía haber sido la puerta y se quedó parado unos segundos entro brincando y esquivando los pedazos de madera que estorbaban la entrada.

Dentro de la casa todo estaba quemado, no había muebles y no había más que cenizas, aun así se podía ver las divisiones que separaba un cuarto de otro, Yue recordaba todo con detalle, ese cuarto, era la sala principal, camino hacia la derecha donde se supone que estaba el comedor, aun escuchaba las risas de todos cuando se sentaban a comer, donde se sentaba cada uno y de que comían, camino hacia la cocina donde antiguamente se turnaban los más grandes para preparar la cena, después había una puerta que daba al jardín…

_-Yue como entraremos, es tarde, Naku debe de estar molesta- decía un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos negros_

_-No te preocupes entraremos por la puerta de la cocina, la reja esta algo suelta, puedo meter la mano y abrirla desde afuera- y así lo hiso, quito la pequeña reja metió la mano y le quito el seguro a la puerta._

Regreso a la sala principal y camino hacia el otro lado, vio las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, debajo de estas el baño principal, después el estudio y la biblioteca…

_-¿Yue?, estas aquí- preguntaba un joven de cabello negro y ojos aguamarina_

-Sí, aquí estoy

-Sal de ahí, pareces ratón, siempre metido en ese estudio

-Pues hago lo que tú no haces, últimamente ha habido muchos gastos, solo estoy viendo en que fue lo que aumento

Subió al segundo piso, el primer cuarto a la derecha que parecía ser el más grande, lo abrió, la puerta se calló al empujarla, tenía restos de lo que parecían ser cunas y cosas de bebes, Yue recordaba que solía ser el cuarto de los niños más pequeños, salió de ahí y siguió caminando, los diferentes cuartos de las personas que solían habitar esa casa, otros dos baños, más cuartos, pero se detuvo en uno a mitad del pasillo…

_Yue estaba parado frente al cuarto, indeciso entre tocar y no hacerlo._

_-Yue, ¿eres tú?- dijo un joven mientras se acercaba a la puerta ya que había sentido que otra persona estaba fuera, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mirada verde que lo observaba tristemente_

_-Yo… es que, no podía dormir…- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza_

_-Adelante, pasa- dijo el joven mientras se retiraba de la entrada para que Yue entrara_

_-Siento haberte despertado- dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama _

_-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, además haces eso desde que tenías cuatro, no entiendo porque simplemente no entras y ya- dijo el joven mientras imitaba la acción de Yue_

Yue recordaba cada detalle del cuarto, la puerta de un color negro, las paredes obscuras, de un morado que daba un tono negro, las cortinas color vino, la cama pegada a una de las ventanas, era grande, lo suficientemente como para que dos personas durmieran en ella, recordaba el pequeño escritorio azul marino y la silla que giraba del mismo color, es cesto de ropa que solía haber, todo con cada detalle. Salió del cuarto y camino hacia el final del pasillo el último cuarto al lado izquierdo, cuarto que solía ser el de él, entro y de nuevo los recuerdos regresaron a su mente.

_-¡Yue!- entro un pequeño niño rubio corriendo_

_-¿Que sucede Taoku?- dijo mientras el niño se abrazaba a él_

_-¿Verdad que los mostros no existen?- dijo el pequeño mientras lloraba_

_-Claro que no, ¿quién te ha dicho eso?_

_-Shihayu_

_-Ahora mismo iré a hablar con él_

Un sollozo saco a Yue de sus pensamientos, venia del cuarto de enfrente, Yue recordó que ese cuarto solía ser de Kyoji.

_Un sollozo hiso que Yue se levantara de la cama, era tarde, salió y se dio cuenta que venia del cuarto de Kyoji_

_-¿Kyoji?, ¿qué tienes?- dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba al cuarto_

_-Yue…-dijo el niño con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Que tienes- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba_

_-Yo…- el niño no podía hablar_

_Yue sintió algo mojado, no sabía que era y rápidamente se separó de él prendió la luz de la habitación que hasta el momento había estado en penumbras, se dio cuenta que el niño estaba sangrando, se había lastimado la pierna y tanto la cama como su ropa estaban llena de sangre, los ojos de Yue se llenaron de asombro._

_-No te preocupes Kyo, todo está bien, yo curare tu herida y dormirás conmigo, no tienes nada que temer._

La imagen del pequeño lleno de sangre se repetía en su cabeza, rápidamente entro al cuarto y se encontró con un pequeño peliblanco de unos cinco años llorando, estaba sucio y temblaba.

-Hola…- dijo Yue

El niño al escucharlo se asustó y solo se pegó más a la pared tratando de buscar protección.

-No te hare daño… mi nombre es Yue, y tu-

-Araku- dijo aun temblando

-¿Qué haces aquí Araku?- dijo mientras se acercaba al pequeño

El niño al ver esto solo se pegó más contra la pared

-Tranquilo, no te hare nada, yo solía vivir aquí, ¿tú vives aquí?

-Si…- respondió el niño

-¿Vives tu solo?

-Si…

-¿Puedo… sentarme junto a ti?

-…- dudó. –Si…- dijo finalmente

Yue se sentó junto a él, seguía temblando, aunque ya estaba relajado, no parecía tener tanto miedo.

-Tienes mucho viviendo aquí Araku

-Algo…

-¿Y ya comiste?

-No…

-¿Desde cuándo?

-No se…

Yue se dio cuenta que el niño se frotaba los brazos, tenía frio.

-¿No te gustaría vivir en una casa con muebles y donde haiga muchos niños, que tengas tu propia cama, que te bañes, que tengas ropa y que comas hasta que te llenes?

-Claro que si… pero… eso es imposible…- decía el niño triste

-Por supuesto que no, que dijeras si te propongo que vivas con mi familia, al igual que tu mi familia vivía en las calles, pero ahora todos viven en una casa grande, donde hay espacio para ti, ¿qué dices aceptas?

-No quiero ir a un orfanato- decía mientras volvía a llorar

-No iras a uno, el lugar donde vivimos es una casa en la cual todos son niños de la calle, trabajamos y nos mantenemos solos, nadie nos adopta y nos hacemos cargo de nosotros mismos

-¿Entonces no me llevaras a un orfanato?

-No, podrás vivir en la casa y si algún día deseas marcharte lo puedes hacer

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

-Entonces si quiero ir

-Bueno, vámonos entonces- dijo esto mientras se ponía de pie. –Toma- dijo dándole la chaqueta del equipo para que se la pusiera y no pasara frio

-¡Wuau!, tu eres jugador de la selección juvenil- dijo en niño asombrado

-Veo que te gusta el futbol, en la casa donde vivirás ahora hay un equipo de futbol, apuesto que te divertirás mucho- dijo.

-No puedo aceptar la chaqueta, la ensuciare- dijo en niño apenado

-No te preocupes, y inventare una excusa, es para que no pases frio- dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas –Sube- dijo dándole a entender al niño que se subiera en su espalda, y así lo hiso, bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa.

Endo y los demás había seguido a Yue dentro de la casa, cuando él subió ellos también lo hicieron, al escuchar que Yue volvía se metieron dentro de uno de los cuartos hasta asegurarse de que había bajado, rápidamente lo siguieron vieron como llevaba a un niño en la espalda y charlaban mientras caminaban hacia la izquierda.

Yue seguía teniendo la sensación de que alguien lo seguía, no lo soportaba más, no pensaba dirigir a ese hombre a la casa donde estaban los demás, porque, quien más aparte de él lo seguiría, se detuvo en medio de la calle, el niño pregunto qué pasaba y este solo contesto:

-Si ves que las cosas se ponen feas quiero que corras hacia el parque y me esperes hay- le dijo en un susurro que solo pudo escuchar el pequeño.

-Muéstrate, sé que me estas siguiendo, ¿Qué quieres?

Los chicos al saber que los habían descubierto no les quedó más remedio que salir, Yue al verlos se sorprendió

-Hehehe- rio Endo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-A solo son ustedes- dijo aliviado

-Lo siento Kinohiko, es que te habíamos visto preocupado y queríamos saber que te pasaba- dijo Hiroto tratando de excusar a todos

-Pues ya que- dijo Yue y comenzó a caminar, al ver que no lo seguían volteo de nuevo y dijo –Si esperan una invitación les aseguro que no se las daré- Endo y los demás se quedaron perplejos no savia a que se refería. –Caminen no tengo todo el día- dicho esto todos comenzaron a caminar ahora a la par de Yue

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Kido

Yue no respondió solo siguió caminando. Mientras el niño se sonrojaba por la mirada de los jugadores

-Mira que niño tan lindo, esta sonrojado- dijo Midorikawa mientras veía al niño

-¿Es tu hermano?- pregunto Kido nuevamente

Yue nuevamente no contesto

-A dónde vamos- Kido hiso su tercera pregunta

Yue simplemente se dedicaba a hablar con el pequeño

Caminaron por unos diez minutos más hasta que al final de la calle encontraron una casa algo grande, de dos pisos, la fachada era de un color guindo con los marcos y la puerta blanca.

-Llegamos- dijo Yue

Los demás solo se dedicaron a ver con intriga a Yue, no sabían a que había llegado ni que pensaba hacer Yue hay.

La puerta estaba abierta, no había nadie en la sala principal, por dentro tenía un bonito color celeste que daba mucha vida a la casa.

-¿Hola?- dijo Yue mientras caminaba al centro de la sala y bajaba al niño de su espalda.

-¿Yue?- dijo una muchacha de cabello café oscuro y ojos azules

-Naku- dijo sonriendo

La joven corrió a recibirlo, lo abrazo y Yue la levanto y dio una vuelta junto con ella.

-Mírate, que guapo te has puesto, tanto tiempo sin verte, te ves muy flaco, de seguro no te alimentas bien- dijo mientras acariciaba el rosto de Yue

-Traje a alguien nuevo- dijo mientras señalaba al pequeño

-Hola- dijo Naku. –¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Araku- dijo el pequeño

-Dale un baño y busca algo de ropa, mañana quiero que vallas al centro comercial y le compres algo de ropa.

-Yue, este, estoy terminando de hacer la comida, termino y hago lo que me pides- dijo Naku

-Yo termino la comida, tú has lo que te pedí

-Perfecto- dijo con los ojos en forma de estrella. –Volverás a cocinar para nosotros, ven Araku, vamos a bañarte… ¿quiénes son ellos?- por primera vez notaba la presencia de los jugadores

-Compañeros, me siguieron- sin más Naku asintió y subió las escaleras con el pequeño.

Yue camino hacia la cocina e hiso un ademan para que los chicos lo siguieran

-Pueden sentarse- dijo señalando las sillas del comedor. – ¿Van a quedarse a comer?

-¿¡A quien quieres engañar!- dijo Kido exaltado. – ¡Te escuche hablando por teléfono, decías que tenías información sobre el equipo y que era algo confidencial, dime a quien le piensas dar esa información, eres un espía!

-No tengo obligación de contestar tus preguntas- dijo con una cara verdaderamente tétrica. –Pero lo hare, no porque me importa lo que piensas sino que no me gusta que me califiquen como traidor. El equipo del que hablaba era al cual pertenecía antes de mudarme a Alemania, y la información confidencial era una carta que recibí de un antiguo miembro del equipo, vine a buscar a Naku para comprobar si la carta realmente era de él.

-Ven, les dije- dijo Midorikawa

-Yo…- hablo Kido

-Yue, Araku está feliz, hiciste bien en traerlo… ¿sucede algo?- dijo Naku quien ingresaba a la cocina

-Nada, ya buscaste ropa para cuando salga de bañarse- dijo Yue cambiando de tema

-Iré a buscarla- dijo yéndose

-Kinohiko, que es precisamente este lugar-pregunto Hiroto

-Es una casa, aquí viven niños huérfanos que viven en las calles

-¿Cómo?, ¿Es como un orfanato?-pregunto Midorikawa

-Les explicare, lo que hacemos en esta casa es buscar a niños huérfanos, les ofrecemos vivir aquí, la mayoría son niños que no desean ir a un orfanato, les damos de comer, tienen donde dormir, se bañan, juegan, tienen ropa, viven como si en realidad tuvieran una familia, van a la escuela, la única diferencia entre un orfanato y lo que hacemos, es que aquí son libres de marcharse cuando lo deseen y que no serán adoptados, aquellos que desean tener una familia, nos encargamos de buscarles un orfanato al cual puedan ir.

-Eso es muy noble- dijo Kazemaru

-Eres muy bueno- decía Kurimatsu

-Yo no fui quien fundo esto, pero soy uno de los más viejos, por lo tanto responsable de lo que les pase a…

-Naku, que cocinas, me muero de hambre- grito alguien desde la entrada

La casa se empezó a llenar de risas y murmullos.

-Ya llegaron- dijo Yue con una pequeña mueca que se acercaba a una sonrisa

Naku bajo rápidamente con el pequeño Araku.

-Chicos, él es Araku y será parte de la familia desde ahora en adelante- dijo Naku

Los niños de la edad de Araku empezaron a rodearlo y a bromear con él, los más grandes solo veían y sonreían.

-Les tengo otra sorpresa…Sorpresa ven por favor- dijo

Yue salió de la cocina y los niños abrieron los ojos

-¡YUE!- gritaron todos y empezaron a echársele encima

Yue termino en el piso con un monto de niños abrazándolo y hablándole al mismo tiempo

-Tiempo- dijo Yue y todos guardaron silencio

-Vamos a comer y mientras tendremos tiempo de hablar- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la cocina

-Después de desaparecer tres años que te hace creer que vas a venir a dar órdenes y haremos lo que dices.

-No te obligo a nada Shihayu, si no quieres comer no tienes por qué hacerlo

Dicho esto todos pasaron al comedor, la mesa era inmensa todos se sentaron a excepción de los jugadores de la selección juvenil

-Siéntense donde puedan- dijo Yue quien se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa.

-Quien te crees para ocupar ese lugar- dijo Shihayu.

Shihayu era un joven de la edad de Yue, alto cabello azul ojos amatistas, piel blanca, delgado, de carácter fuerte.

-Yue tiene derecho a ocupar ese lugar Shiha- dijo Naku quien serbia a cada uno de los que se encontraban en la mesa.

-Yue ¿tienes alguna historia interesante que contar?- dijo una niña de cabello y ojos rosa de unos 10 años

-Pues verdaderamente he visto muchas cosas pero nada con que entretenerlos- dijo mientras movía la cuchara dentro del plato

-Valla sigues siendo el mismo, sin nada de apetito- dijo un joven de cabello y ojos negros

-Anda Yue, cuéntanos alguna historia, donde estuviste, que viste- insistía una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés

-Pues estuve en Alemania, un día muy temprano, antes de que amaneciera vi a una joven que intentaba bajar a un pequeño gato, me acerque y le ofrecí mi ayuda, subí al árbol y tome al gato, pero al bajar pise un panal de abejas, se atoro en mi pie, baje rápidamente y lo quite, al lanzarlo al suelo las abejas salieron de él, me persiguieron durante unos cinco minutos hasta que me decidí lanzarme al agua, para mi desgracia esas abejas sabían nadar…- dijo haciendo una mueca rara, mientras todos los niños reían y algunos solo negaban con la cabeza mientras sonreían

-Yue, donde esta Kyoji- dijo un niño pequeño de cabellos rojos y ojos negros

-Se quedó en Alemania- dijo mientras movía la cuchara dentro del plato de comida.

-Para mí que lo asesinó como paso con Kejiku- dijo Shihayu

* * *

><p><strong>Amm... featheredmoonwings pues... jaja sin comentariios jajajaj no es cierto.. ps... siii jajaja lastima qe te diste cuenta antees jajaj xp pero ps.. esta bien hora solo falta esperar cuando se daran cuenta ellos jajaj xp <strong>

**Me acabo de dar cuenta que Yue tiene una maña muy rara, cada vez que un tema le incomoda mueve la cuchara dentro del plato jajaja xp no me habia dado cuenta hasta que volvi a leer la historia jajaja xp que hara si no tiene un plato sercas cuando le hagan preguntas incomodas? jajaj qe riisa de pensar esoo jajaj xp... bueno sin mas me voy hay nos leemos luego byye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias a cecishida y featheredmoonwings**

* * *

><p>Yue se levantó de la mesa y la golpeo con las palmas de las manos<p>

-¡Basta ya Shihayu!- Grito enojado

-¡Sabes que no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira!- hiso lo mismo que Yue, después camino hasta quedar enfrente de este

-¡Dije basta!-

-¡Crees que después de abandonarnos puedes regresar y dar órdenes, pues estas equivocado!- grito

-Me fui para protegerlos

-Para protegernos, ¡de que!

-Jamás lo entenderías…

-¡Protegernos de que!- seguía gritando

-¡Esta conversación se acabó, ahora siéntate y cállate!

-¡Porque tendría que hacerlo!

-¡Porque yo lo digo!

-¡No lo hare, porque solo estoy diciendo la verdad, mataste a Kejiku y seguro hiciste lo mismo con Kyoji!

-¡CALLATE!, no sabes lo que paso, eres un niño tonto e inmaduro que no soporta que…

Shihayu golpeo a Yue y este comenzó a sangrar de la boca

-Chicos cálmense, Yue tú no puedes…- Endo trato de calmar la situación, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia Yue, pero un joven de cabello morado y ojos ámbar lo detuvo del brazo

-Esta pelea no te incumbe- le dijo el joven

Yue camino por el pasillo y salió de la cocina y Shihayu lo seguía.

Todos se levantaron a excepción de los jóvenes más grandes que parecían restarle importancia. Los nueve seleccionados también salieron.

-Aparentemente se te ha olvidado las reglas de este lugar

-Yo no fui quien nos abandonó y…

Yue lo calla dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciendo que Shihayu callera al piso

-Levántate- ordeno

-Estas ves no habrá quien me detenga de matarte- dicho eso Shihayu se le lanzo encima cayendo ambos al piso, Shihayu quien estaba sentado sobre Yue comenzó a golpearlo repetitivamente en la cara.

Yue le dio un golpe en la cara y después uno en el estómago haciendo que se quitara de arriba de él.

-Levántate- Volvió a ordenar mientras limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca con el dorso del brazo.

Shihayu volvió a ponerse de pie y en cuanto lo hiso Yue volvió a golpearlo en la cara, logrando desequilibrarlo y después con la rodilla le dio en el estómago y Shihayu cayó al piso.

-Esto se acabó- dijo Yue quien sangraba. Entro en la casa y se sentó en la mesa

-Takeshi, Yoshiro- dijo Yue a un par de gemelos de cabello negro y ojos rojos que estaban comiendo

-Si- contestaron ambos

-Vallan y ayuden a Shihayu, curen sus heridas y asegúrense de que se tranquilice- dijo Yue, los gemelos se pusieron de pie y se fueron

-Yue… ¿enserio mataste a Kejiku?- preguntó un pequeño de cuatro años con cabello rosa y ojos verdes

-Nikuro, basta por favor, Yue vino de visita y trajo a unos amigos con él por favor comportasen- dijo Naku. -Cuando terminen de comer pueden retirarse el día de hoy no habrá quehaceres

-Mis amigos presumen ser los mejores jugadores de futbol, son de la selección juvenil- dijo Yue a lo cual los jóvenes abrieron los ojos como platos al escucharlo

-¿Enserio?, no creo que puedan hacer nada contra nosotros- dijo aquel joven que le había impedido a Endo detener la pelea

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kazuke- dijo Yue. –Aplástenlos- dicho esto los niños tomaron a los jugadores y salieron.

-Iré por el botiquín- dijo Naku mientras salía de la cocina quedando Yue completamente solo, unos minutos después regreso Naku con el botiquín tomo una silla y la acerco a Yue mientras mojaba un algodón de varios botes sin etiqueta.

-¿Estas molesta?- pregunto Yue

-No- dijo secamente mientras colocaba el algodón en la cara de Yue

-¡Aush!- grito mientras despegaba la mano de Naku de su rostro

-Yue, tu nunca cambiaras- dijo enojada Naku

-Ves si estas enojada- dijo Yue

-¡Como no estarlo! Yue acabas de pelearte con Shihayu, por favor, se supone que eres el ejemplo para estos niños, dime que les estas enseñando, que resuelvan sus problemas a golpes.

-Lo siento, pero no podía hacer nada más, Shihayu estaba muy molesto.

-Lo se Yue, pero trata de tenerle más paciencia ¿sí?- dijo Naku con un tono más calmado

-Lo intentare- dijo. –Naku… respecto a lo que te dije por teléfono, recibí una carta, quiero que la leas- dijo mientras sacaba la carta y el dije de plata del bolsillo. –Venía con esto- le mostro el dije

-Este dije es de Kejiku- dijo sorprendida, tomo la carta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Esa es su letra ¿cierto?- pregunto Yue

Naku no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Alguien entro a mi habitación mientras todos dormían y la dejo hay- dijo serio

-Crees que él…- pregunto Naku, pero fue interrumpida por Yue

-No lo sé Naku- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba por la cocina. –No lo sé.

-Entiendo…

-Lo siento, lamento agobiarte con mis cosas es solo que…

-No importa Yue, sabes que para eso estoy, ¿Yue que te pasa?, si antes comías poco ahora no comes nada, no duermes, me preocupas.

-Cada vez que duerme lo que paso aquel día me atormenta, las imágenes se repiten en mi cabeza al cerrar los ojos, el olor a sangre, el crujir de los huesos, como Kejiku gritaba mi nombre, como lo golpeaban, no puedo comer, la comida no me entra, siento náuseas y de nuevo todos los recuerdos me invaden- decía Yue con un semblante entre triste y desesperado.

-Daria cualquier cosa para que no sufrieras- decía Naku mientras abrazaba a Yue.

-Tu sabes que nunca tuve una vida normal- dijo Yue tratando de mejorar el ambiente

-Sí, siempre fuiste un niño raro que usaba gorra hasta para bañarse- dijo mientras reía Naku

-Sera mejor que vallamos a ver cómo están los chicos, antes que en verdad maten a Endo y los demás- dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo y comenzaba a caminar hacia el patio

Salieron al patio y encontraron a los jugadores rodeados de niños, se encontraban separados y hablaban de diferentes temas.

-Bueno chicos, es tarde, a dormir todos- dijo Yue

Los niños empezaron a despedirse de los jugadores, empezaron a entrar a la casa.

-Oigan, iré a ver al entrenador, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él, por favor regresen al campamento y no me sigan, además me gustaría pedirles que no dijeran nada de eso- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar fuera.

Los jugadores lo siguieron hasta la entrada y se despidieron fuera de la casa tomando diferentes rumbos.

**(En el Rai rai ken)**

-Entrenador- dijo Yue desde la entrada

-Pasa Kinohiko- contesto el entrenador

-¿Porque me eligió para jugar en la selección?- pregunto Yue mientras se sentaba

-Porque te considero un buen jugador

-Pero usted sabe mi situación y aun así me pidió que jugara

-Yue, tienes un problema y solo quiero que lo resuelvas, un conocido investiga un caso de cosas parecidas referente al futbol…

-¡No lo entiende, si comento algo me quitaran a lo único que es importante para mí!, ya se me fue arrancado una vez, no pienso que vuelva a suceder lo mismo- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Haz hablado con Endo- pregunto el entrenador. –¿No te parece un parecido a Kejiku?

-Si… su espíritu se parece

-Estoy seguro que estar en el equipo te ayudara mucho- dijo el entrenador

-¿El entrenador Kudou está al tanto de mi situación?- pregunto Yue

-Sí, y lo entiende, es una persona de confianza puedes hablar con él si tienes algún problema

-Gracias entrenador

-Es tarde Yue, será mejor que regreses al campamento, después hablaremos

-Si- dicho esto salió del lugar.

**(En el campamento)**

-Chicos, llegaron justo a tiempo, estamos sirviendo la cena- dijo Aki mientras servía

-No tengo hambre- dijo Kido mientras subía a su habitación

-Yo tampoco, muchas gracias- dijo Hiroto imitando a Kido

Los demás se sentaron en la mesa y comieron como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Se escuchó la puerta de la entrada y todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba

-Kinohiko- dijo Haruna

-¿Si?- dijo mientras se detenía en la entrada del comedor

-¿Vas a comer?

-No gracias, comí con el entrenador Hibiki, subiré a descansar, hasta mañana- dijo y subió corriendo al cuarto.

**(1:30 a.m.)**

Yue vio el reloj, 1:30 a.m. decidió salir del cuarto, todos estaban dormidos y a pesar que el entrenador le había prohibido salir aun podía dar una vuelta por el campamento.

Al bajar por la escalera encontró a Hiroto sentado en el último escalón

-Hola…- dijo Yue en susurro

Hiroto volteo a verlo y solo sonrió. La luz de la luna entraba por un ventanal haciendo que los ojos de Hiroto brillaran, a Yue le provoco un revuelo en su interior, se sonrojo y agradeció que fuera de noche y que Hiroto no pudiera verlo.

-Hola- dijo Hiroto. –Siéntate- le dijo

-Gracias- dijo sentándose. -¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto curioso

-No- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-No, ¿te ha sucedido que empiezan a llegar a tu mente recuerdos, algunos tristes otros muy felices, que te hacen enojar, todos al mismo tiempo y giran por tu cabeza una y otra vez?

-Más de lo que te imaginas- dijo

-Sabes, el día de hoy fue muy bueno, muchas gracias

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Yue quien parecía no entender

-Porque fuiste tú quien nos llevó a ese lugar

-Aunque no los hubiera llevado me habrían seguido.

-Sobre eso, lo lamento, no era mi intención incomodarte, acepte ir solo para probar que no eras un traidor

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me pasa- dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Siguieron charlando toda la noche, en realidad la mayoría de las cosas las contaba Hiroto y Yue solo escuchaba, se reían y Yue comentaba cosas sobre Alemania, tenían una plática amena.

**(Al día siguiente)**

La práctica comenzó sin complicaciones mayores, dentro de dos días tenían el segundo partido, seria contra Qatar, todos estaban emocionados y ponían mucho empeño. El entrenamiento termino unas horas después, mientras todos regresaban al comedor Yue subió y bajo de su cuarto rápidamente.

-Tengo que irme, gracias, aprendí mucho el día de hoy- dijo Toramaru mientras hacia una reverencia y se iba

-Yo también me voy no me esperen para cenar, tengo asuntos que atender, adiós- dijo Yue y tan rápido como entro, salió.

**(Rato después)**

Hiroto estaba en la habitación, varios de sus compañeros había salido a seguir a Toramaru, otros simplemente a dar la vuelta.

Desidia ir a la casa donde Yue los había llevado ayer, después de todo le habían agradado mucho los niños. Se levantó y salió de la casa.

Cuando llego a la casa toco el timbre, escucho a alguien que bajaba corriendo, imagino que era uno de los niños más pequeños que quería abrir, pero cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Hola- dijo Hiroto

-¿sí?- dijo mientras habría completamente la puerta.

Hiroto observo a la dueña de esos ojos, una joven de estatura media con largo cabello, hasta la cintura, color azabache y ojos verdes, traía puesto un vestido color café suelto de tirantes gruesos con una blusa crema debajo de este.

-¿Yue?- dijo Naku mientras bajaba las escaleras con un listón crema en las manos

-No es Yue- dijo la joven mientras se apartaba de la entrada para que Naku lo viera.

-Hola- saludo Naku alegre. –Que te trae por aquí

-Pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludar- dijo Hiroto

-Adelante pasa- cuando Hiroto se encontraba dentro de la casa la joven hablo

-Pues, aparentemente pasaron muchas cosas de ayer a hoy, parece como si me hubiera ausentado años- dijo

-¡Cierto!, Él es Hiroto, es amigo de Yue y ella es…- La joven la interrumpió

-Dakari, mucho gusto- dijo extendiendo la mano

Hiroto correspondio el saludo y estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien más bajo corriendo las escaleras

-Naku regresare tarde- dijo un joven de cabello azul

-Espera a dónde vas- contesto la nombrada

-Saldré a…- callo cuando vio a Hiroto sostener la mano de Dakari

En un ágil movimiento jalo a la joven hacia atrás deshaciendo el gesto

-Que crees que estas haciendo- dijo Shihayu

-Solo me estaba presentando- dijo Dakari con un deje de molestia en el rostro

-Saldré, tendremos una obra escolar dentro de pronto y serán los ensayos- dijo serio, mientras aun tenia abrazada a Dakari de la espalda.

-Prometiste acompañarme al centro comercial, es día de traer la despensa, no tenemos nada- dijo la joven

-Lo siento, llévate a alguno de los muchachos- dijo dándole un beso en la frente y yéndose

-Supongo que tendré que ir sola- dijo Dakari

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte- se ofreció Hiroto

-¿No te molesta?, ¿No tienes alguna cosa que hacer?- dijo Dakari

-No tengo nada que hacer, y no me molesta- dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa

-Bueno entonces vamos-

-Dakari, toma esta es la lista de lo que tienes que traer- dijo Naku dándole una lista

-Si- dijo abrazándola y susurrándole algo en un tono tan bajo que Hiroto no pudo escucharlo. –Tratare de regresar lo más pronto posible- dijo mientras salía seguida de Hiroto

**(En el centro comercial)**

-Creo que ya tenemos casi todo- dijo Dakari mientras veía la lista. –Valla tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra- dijo mientras miraba el reloj de su mano derecha

-Si

-¿tienes algo que hacer?- pregunto Dakari

-No, aún es temprano y en el campamento todos salieron, ¿porque?- dijo Hiroto

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo. –te invito un helado

Llegaron al puesto de helados, un hombre de cabello castaño y bigote los atendió

-Buenas tardes jovencitos, ¿qué les doy?- dijo el vendedor

-mm… aun no me desido, pide tu primero- dijo Dakari

-Quiero un helado de chocolate- dijo Hiroto

-Por supuesto, y su linda novia que va a querer- dijo el heladero

-No ella no…- decía Hiroto sonrojado cuando la chica lo interrumpio

-Quiero uno de vainilla con jalea de fresa por favor- dijo sonriente, el vendedor se fue y cinco minutos después regreso con los dos helados

-Aquí tienen- dijo entregando los helados.

-Gracias- dijo Dakari mientras sacaba de un pequeño monedero a cuadros rojos y negros el dinero para pagar los helados

-Yo pago- dijo Hiroto mientras daba el dinero al heladero

-Gracias- dijo mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de madera que estaban en el centro, alrededor diferentes puestos de comidas y postres.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- pregunto Dakari después de un rato de silencio

-No lo sé, siento como si algo fuera ocurrir- dijo Hiroto algo serio

-Deberías de dejar de pensar en eso, si algo ocurre pues que ocurra, no te precipites, mejor concéntrate en tu próximo partido, entrena duro para que asi Japón pueda competir contra el mundo

-Tienes razón- dijo forzando una sonrisa

-Mira- dijo señalando hacia un lado haciendo que Hiroto volteara, cuando este lo hiso le embarro helado en la mejilla. –Jajajajaja, así te ves mejor- dijo mientras reía

-¿A si?, ya verás- dijo mientras tomaba helado con sus dedos y se ponía de pie para alcanzar a Dakari quien se había recargado en el respaldo de la silla.

Siguieron así cuando sus helados terminaron completamente en ropa y cara del otro pararon de reír.

-Creo que ahora si deberíamos regresar- dijo Dakari quien veía que empezaba a ponerse el sol

-Tienes razón- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba algunas bolsas, mientras Dakari lo imitaba.

Salieron del centro comercial y caminaron hasta llegar a la casa, ambos entraron y dejaron las cosas sobre la mesa.

-Dakari, Hiroto ¿Qué les paso?- dijo Naku que acababa de entrar en la cocina y los vio completamente embarrados de helado

-Nada- dijo Dakari sonriente. –Hiroto ¿te quedaras a cenar?

-Lo siento, pero ahora si es tarde, si no llego el entrenador se molestara- dijo Hiroto

-Está bien, entonces te acompaño a la salida- dijo Dakari mientras ambos se dirigían a la entrada.

-Bueno, me divertí mucho- dijo Dakari

-Yo también- dijo y se fue

Dakari cerró la puerta y al voltear se encontró con la mirada seria de Naku

-Ciento haber manchado tu vestido- dijo con un tono de voz un poco más grave

-No estoy molesta por eso, sabes lo que opino de lo que estas asiendo

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, fue un desafortunado accidente, además tú tuviste la culpa- dijo Dakari

-No pienso discutir contigo, piensa lo que te dije y si tú crees que es lo correcto adelante- dijo mientras se iba a la cocina

**(En otra parte)**

-Escuchaste la noticia- decía un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules

-Que noticia- decía alguien que estaba en una parte obscura del campo de futbol

-Que dentro de una semana podrás presentarte la próxima semana- decía el joven de ojos azules

-¿Enserio?, entonces llego el momento de efectuar el plan K-YKN2

**(Cuando el sol se ocultó)**

Yue corría tratando de llegar lo más rápido al campamento se había demorado mucho y si no llegaba tendría problemas con el entrenador. En ese momento sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo y le tapaba la boca con un trapo que difícilmente identificaba si era algodón o simple tela, tenía un olor raro, trato de forcejar.

-Ahora si morirás- dijo mientras lo golpeaban en el estómago para que dejara de luchar, el olor del trapo comenzaba a marearlo y todo se obscureció…

* * *

><p><strong>featheredmoonwings pues lo de la voz... el capitulo 1 y este lo explican, pero claro no lo iba a poner tan facil asi qe te tienes qe dar cuenta, si te digo no tendria chiste.<strong>

**Lo de si lo creen muy afeminado, en el primer capitulo dice que llego y cuando lo pudieron ver bien se dieron cuenta que era muy escualido, cosa que supongo qe al unico qe le llamo la atencion fue a Kido, ya qe fue el unico qe siempre cuestiono a Yue**

**Yue no es afeminado jajaj xp supongo qe se save comportar como lo qe es como un niño, creo qe si va a haber momentos en qe su naturalidad salga a flote, pero eso tiene qe ocurrir en algun momento jajaja xp, y cada vez lo veo mas serca**

** No es un fic Yaoi jajaja xp, si tal vez por tanta confucion se mal interpreta pero en los proximos capitulos se dara a conoser la verdad.**

**buenoo creoo qe es todooo cuidensee y nos leemos luegoo (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias a featheredmoonwings y a cecishida por sus comentarios**

* * *

><p>Unos ojos verdes lo observaban, sin embargo al tratar de ver de quien se trataba solo veía una gran sombra negra.<p>

Hiroto despertó, el día de ayer había tenido el mismo sueño, esos ojos verdes y lo demás eran trozos de recuerdos, de quienes eran esos ojos, y porque no recordaba. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en las escaleras, de nuevo, en realidad no savia que hacia ahí esperaba algo, ¿pero qué?

Un ruido proveniente del primer escalón lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo rápidamente esperando encontrar una mirada verde pero se encontró con unos ojos cafés.

-Hiroto ¿qué haces despierto?- pregunto el dueño de los ojos

-No puedo dormir, ¿y tú Endo?- respondió

-Kinohiko prometió que tendríamos un partido a estas horas, ¿no lo has visto?- dijo Endo

-No

-Bueno, entonces me sentare a esperarlo- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Hiroto

Así pasaron dos horas, Hiroto y Endo había hablado de diferentes temas, desde el último partido hasta lo que había pasado en aquel lugar de niños huérfanos.

-Bueno, creo que Kinohiko no despertó, y debemos dormir si queremos rendir en el partido contra Qatar- dicho esto se levantó y Hiroto hiso lo mismo, y ambos subieron hacia sus cuartos.

Llego la hora de levantarse, el desayuno ya estaba servido y todos bajaron a desayunar, todos excepto Yue, sus compañeros ya sabían que él no solía desayunar así que optaron por no preguntar, Endo sin embargo decidió subir a despertarlo, la noche anterior no había bajado y tal vez estaba enfermo.

-Han visto a Kinohiko- pregunto Endo quien bajaba las escaleras

-No, debe de estar en su habitación- dijo Aki mientras serbia a Kageyama un plato más

-No esta, acabo de ir a revisar- dijo Endo serio

-A decir verdad yo no vi ni lo escuche llegar anoche- dijo Fuyuppe

-Tienes razón- dijo Haruna. –Si el entrenador Kudou se entera se metara en problemas

-Tiene tiempo, nos iremos dentro de una hora, mientras nadie diga nada todo estará bien- dijo Kido levantándose de la mesa

**(Llegada la hora de marcharse al partido)**

-¿Todos están aquí?-pregunto el entrenador Kudou

Con su pregunta la mayoría bajo la cabeza o desvio la mirada, nadie queria contestar.

-No- dijo Fuyuppe. –Falta Kinohiko

-Y donde esta- dijo el entrenador

-No lo sabemos- dijo Haruna

-Creo que ni siquiera llego a dormir- dijo Aki

El entrenador no dijo nada más se quedó callado un par de minutos, el ambiente se había tornado demasiado tenso, esos minutos a los chicos les parecieron horas, hasta que por fin nuevamente hablo

-Suban todos, nos iremos sin él- dijo mientras subía a la caravana relámpago.

El partido comenzó, el equipo la tenían fácil, no les costaba mucho trabajo burlar la defensa de Qatar, estaban seguros que ganarían, el primer gol fue a favor de Japón gracias a una nueva técnica especial de Kazemaru, a la que Fuyuppe denomino tiro en forma de banana. El segundo gol fue gracias a la navaja meteoro de Hiroto. Al finalizar el primer tiempo todos estaban realmente agotados. Al empezar el segundo tiempo los movimientos de los Súper Once se volvieron más lentos, mientras que los de Los Leones del Desierto parecían no haber cambiado en nada. El equipo de Qatar anoto su primer gol, quedando el marcador 2-1, tiempo después Qatar anoto su segundo gol marcando un empate, el gol de la victoria fue gracias a Toramaru quien realizo una magnifica técnica llamada ataque del tigre quedando 3-2 a favor de Japón.

Después del partido todos regresaron al campamento, tendrían la tarde libre para descansar. Pero en lugar de irse inmediatamente todos entraron al campamento buscando a Yue, no estaba en el comedor, ni en el campo, tampoco en su cuarto, todos estaban en el comedor, había llegado la hora de la comida, se sentaron, nadie había hablado durante la comida hasta que Midorikawa hablo.

-Y si Kinohiko esta en ese lugar- dijo a los nueve chicos que dos días antes había seguido a Yue

-Puede ser, deberíamos ir, tal vez algun problema surgio- dijo Kazemaru

-No ven algo raro esto- dijo Goenji

-Raro- contesto Kageyama

-Si, Kinohiko no come, no duerme, después lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar, ese muchacho dijo que Kinohiko había matado a alguien y ahora desaparece, todo esto se me hace muy extraño

-Yue no es ningún asesino- dijo Midorikawa poniéndose de pie

-estamos sacando conclusiones antes de ir a investigar, lo mejor será ir, tal vez surgio algo con alguno de esos niños y como responsable tuvo que quedarse.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Endo poniéndose de pie y después de él los nueve salieron a investigar.

**(En aquella casa)**

Endo tocó el timbre de la casa y Naku abrió unos segundos después

-Chicos- dijo alegre, pero al ver la cara seria de los nueves se preocupó. –¿Qué pasa?

-Yue no está aquí- pregunto Midorikawa

-No, de seguro debe de estar dando un paseo- dijo sin entender lo que pasaba

-¿Ayer se quedó aquí?- pregunto Endo

-No, vino después de que Hiroto y cuando obscureció se fue, dijo que tenía que llegar antes que el entrenador se diera cuenta

-Kinohiko no llego anoche y no ha aparecido- dijo Kido

-¿Están bromeando?- dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba

-Por desgracia no- dijo Hiroto

-Tengo que salir a buscarlo, él, él- decía mientras se sostenía la cabeza y comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos

-No, lo mejor será que esperes aquí por si regresa, cuida de los niños y no los alarmes- dijo Goenji

-Si, nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrarlo- dijo Endo

-Por favor, traeganlo de regreso, él, él no soportara más, ha vivido muchas cosas, por favor, traeganlo- dijo Naku mientras lloraba

-Sí- dijo Kido y después todos salieron.

-Hay que regresar al campamento para que poder hacer grupos de búsqueda- dijo Endo

Todos asintieron y regresaron al campamento para poder buscar a Yue. Cuando llegaron todos estaban reunidos en el comedor y el entrenador Kudou y el entrenador Hibiki estaban en frente.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, pasen y siéntense chicos- dijo el entrenador Hibiki, los nueve así lo hicieron.

-¿Que pasa entrenador?- dijo Sakuma

-Kinohiko ya no será parte del equipo- dijo Kudou

-Usted sabe dónde esta- pregunto Aki

-Eso no debe de importarles, dedíquense a entrenar y superar sus próximos desafíos- dijo Kudou

-Como no importarnos, él es parte de nuestro equipo, es un amigo- dijo Endo levantándose

-Aquel que intente buscarlo o siquiera mencionar el tema nuevamente será expulsado del equipo- dijo Hibiki

Tanto los jugadores como las asistentes abren los ojos, pero ninguno dijo algo, no querían perder su lugar en la selección.

**(En otra parte)**

Yue estaba despertando, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía mareado, le dolía el estómago, como si le hubieran dado con un balón, al tratar de moverse se dio cuenta que algo sostenía sus manos y pies, entonces lo recordó. Alguien jalándolo del brazo, el trapo con olor raro, la voz de un hombre al cual no logro identificar, después todo se obscureció.

No sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, estaba en penumbras, sabía que estaba de pie, o al menos eso creía, ya que todo su peso era sostenidos por estos, trato de moverlos, pero algo se lo impido, escucho un ruido metálico y dedujo que estaba encadenado, no podía sentarse tampoco, sus brazos también estaban encadenados, trato de hablar pero algo en su boca se lo impidió, no solo estaba encadenado sino también amordazado, no savia si tenía una venda en los ojos o si los tenia cerrados o abiertos, sabía que gritar no le serviría de nada, no había ni rastro de luz, así que opto por esperar…

Se escucho un clic y pasos acercándose, volteo para todos lados pero no veía nada, cerro y abrió los ojos, pero nada, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba vendado, espero…

Cinco minutos pudo sentir una luz, no veía nada pero savia que alguien había entrado, después el lugar se llenó de pasos.

-Hola, bella durmiente- dijo un hombre

-Crees que podríamos divertirnos un rato- dijo otro hombre

-No- respondió el primero

-Porque no, me gustaría jugar, además me debe muchas- dijo un hombre al cual Yue reconoció, si aquel hombre, el que había ido a buscarlo aquella noche.

-Sí, sería divertido- dijo el cuarto a quien también Yue reconoció, era la persona que lo había… ¿secuestrado?, ¿estaba secuestrado?, la verdad no se sentía así, según había escuchado el secuestro era lo peor del mundo, las personas que habían sido secuestradas necesitaban terapia, pero no lo sentía tan malo, admitía que tenía miedo pero no era algo de lo cual creía que necesitara ayuda psicológica o acaso ¿no era un secuestro?

-Jefe, deje divertirnos un tiempo, él no llegara hasta dentro de una semana- dijo otro hombre

-Hagan lo que quieran, solo no lo maten- dijo y se escucharon pasos alejándose.

-De acuerdo, ahora si ciento algo de miedo- pensó mientras escuchaba el clic que indicaba que la puerta se había cerrado, y las risas de esos tres hombres no le ayudaban en nada.

Uno de los hombres lo golpeo en el estómago, Yue no hiso más que encogerse un poco por el dolor

-Adivina quién te golpeo- dijo aquel hombre al que no reconocía, después los tres rieron

Así siguieron durante mucho tiempo, Yue no savia cuanto llevaban con eso, ni siquiera savia cuantos días había llevado dormido.

-Que descorteses somos, nosotros sabemos de ti pero tu de nosotros nada- Dijo aquel que había intentado matarlo en dos ocasiones.

-Soy conocido como Chacal- dijo el hombre que lo había llevado hay

-Yo soy Haníbal- dijo aquel al que no conocía, a decir verdad tenía una voz como de serpiente, y perro a la vez.

Yo soy conocido como Mascaró- dijo al que Yue conocía mejor.

Y así el juego continuo, Yue seguía siendo golpeado y los hombres se burlaban diciendo "adivina quién te golpeo".

-El juego se puede hacer más interesante- dijo "el chacal"

-¿A si? Y como- pregunto Mascaró

El chacal se acerco a Yue y empezó a revisar los bolsillos de este y a cuando comprobó que no traía nada le quitó la venda de la boca, desato las mano y las amarro con la misma cadena detrás de la espalda de Yue, libero sus pies, ahora Yue podía moverse, no estaba atado a ninguna estructura, pero solo cayó al piso, tantos golpes que recibió lo habían dejado s in fuerzas, en eso sintió que alguien lo levantó tomándolo del brazo.

-Este es el juego- dijo el Chacal, quien era el que sujetaba a Yue. –Nosotros te golpearemos y tu no puedes gritar- lo soltó.

Yue cayo de nueva cuenta al piso, y después sintió una patada en el estómago, no había nada que le impidiera gritar y asi lo hiso

-Perdiste, ahora nos encargaremos que Arabelle reciba un presente- dijo el hombre. –Si Yue de eso se trata el juego, si tu gritas tanto familia como amigos serán lastimados y déjame decirte que tenemos todos los nombres de las personas a las que conoces.

Yue recibió una patada en la espina dorsal, se mordió el labio para no gritar, de este empezó a brotar sangre, pero aun así no gritaría, sabía que esos hombres si eran capaces de matar a cualquier persona solo por diversión, no pensaban poner en peligro a nadie.

-Creo que lo entendiste- dijo y después rio

Despues de muchas patadas, golpes y de más, alguien abrió la puerta.

-El jefe nos quiere a todos en el área B-19- dijo un hombre

Escucho como se alejaban los pasos y después silencio.

Yue trato de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, así que se sento y doblo y empujo sus pies deslizándose de esa manera, hasta que sintió la pared fría detrás de él y ahí se quedó, esperando…

**(En el campamento… tres días después)**

El equipo de los Súper Once había derrotado a un equipo dirigido por la entrenadora Hitomiko y dentro de dos días tendrían el último partido.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que el entrenador amenazó con expulsar a cualquiera que tocara el tema de la desaparición de Kinohiko…

-Hiroto…- unos ojos verdes lo llamaban una voz melodiosa pero no tan suave.

Hiroto comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, reconocía aquel lugar, eral Sun Garden y la voz provenía de una de los patios, al abrir la puerta que daba a este vio a...

-¿Yue?- que haces aquí, dijo mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba de un hombro, al momento de darse la vuelta todo cambio, no había gorra, sino un hermoso cabello color azabache y en lugar del uniforme apareció un vestido café con una playera crema. – ¿Dakari?- al decir el nombre de aquella joven todo se tornó obscuro.

-¡Hiroto!- grito alguien que sacudía al pelirrojo

Hiroto se levantó exaltado y vio que Midorikawa lo observaba con preocupación

-Midorikawa… - dijo Hiroto quien terminaba de despertar

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- pregunto Midorikawa mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Si…- dijo Hiroto

-¿Y?- pregunto Midorikawa

-Fue algo raro, estaba en el Sun Garden y luego encontré a Kinohiko y después no era él sino una de las chicas que conocí en la casa a la que él nos llevó...- dijo Hiroto serio

-No estoy de acuerdo, han pasado tres días y no sabemos nada de él- dijo Midorikawa. –Qué te parece si buscamos en su habitación, de seguro debe haber algo que nos haga encontrarlo o que nos diga porque el entrenador no quiere que lo busquemos- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-Si- dijo Hiroto y ambos salieron en dirección al cuarto que solía ser de Yue.

Entraron y después cerraron la puerta, empezaron a buscar por todo el cuarto.

-¡Hiroto mira!- dijo Midorikawa mientras sostenía una fotografía, la misma que Hiroto había tomado el día que ayudo a Yue a vendarse el brazo. –Yo la conozco- dijo señalando a la joven de la foto

-Dakari…-dijo Hiroto

-No… estoy seguro que ella no se llama así, no recuerdo su nombre ni de donde la conozco pero estoy seguro que ese no es su nombre- dijo

**(En otro lugar)**

-Oye capitán, escuchaste lo que se dice del área x-25- dijo un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos de cielo

-No, que se dice- respondió un joven

-Que tienen encerrado a un jugador del equipo de Japón, tal parece que lo torturan para sacarle información.

-¿A si? Interesante- dijo el joven

**(En el área x25)**

-Esto se esta tornando aburrido- dijo Hanibal

-Si, hay que hacer el juego mas interesante- dijo Chacal.

Mascaró tomo una navaja y se acerco a Yue quien estaba tirado en el piso en posición fetal, lo patio haciendo que quedara boca abajo y tomo el cuello de la camiteda del equipo y la corto en dos, la espalda de Yue quedo al descubierto, pero no completamente, traía puesta una venda la cual cubría la mitad de la espalda, Chacal sonrió y se agacho colocando su rodia en la espalda de este, después hablo.

-Yo le coste las alas a este ángel hace tiempo, veo que sus heridas no han sanado, sí que nos podremos divertir un poco viendo como suplica clemencia- dicho esto corto la venda en dos dejando la espalda de Yue completamente desnuda, su espalda tenía dos grandes cicatrices una en cada hombro, como si hubieran arrancado alas, puso la navaja en posición vertical y la hundió en su espalda.

Yue no tenía fuerzas para gritar, el dolor era insoportable y sentía como algo frio comenzaba a recorrerle la espalda, el olor de su sangre, aquel dolor, las risas de aquellos hombres hiso que los recuerdos regresaran a su mente y de nuevo no podía defenderse, ya no lo soportaba, todos tenían razón, era su culpa, todo lo era, Kejiku había muerto por su culpa, los recuerdos golpeaban su mente una y otra vez, como todos habían sido lastimados en aquel campo, la mirada de Kejiku mientras era golpeado, como gritaba su nombre, Kejiku… él había cuidado de Yue toda su vida y ella lo asesino…

Los ojos de Yue se cristalizaron un grito de dolor e impotencia llego el cuarto, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir…

* * *

><p><strong>featheredmoonwings nada mas golpeo a uno y solo se defendio, qe es mejor peliando si pero el otro se lo busco, mas adalenta se dice porqe de sus peleas mm... pues lo de a qien mato tendras qe esperar otros capitulos jaja no se hasta cual valla a decir pero pues mientras llega un poco mas se suspensoo jajajaja<strong>

** Nos leemos luego byye **


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias a cecishida, featheredmoonwings y histusagaya por sus comentarios**

** Me acabo de enterar que no tendre clases ni jueves ni viernes, ni el proximo viernes 13 y el 9 nada mas tendre una clasee porqe el profee por amargadoo y no dara clases y como a las maestras les daran el dia solo tendre qe ir con ese profe... y porqe les digo todo esto? porqe significa que tendre tiempo para escribir capitulos! jajajajajaja**

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar un poco de luz, Yue estaba en medio de la habitación, sangrando, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, ni siquiera lo pensaba intentar, se levantara o no su suerte seria la misma. Se escuchó algo metálico golpear cercas de él, supuso que sería la comida, en otra ocasión la hubiera arrojado contra la pared, pero esto era diferente, solo pensaba quedarse y terminar de morir…<p>

**(En otro lugar)**

-Capitán, escucho la noticia- dijo aquel joven de cabellos de sol y ojos de cielo

-Sí, él llego- dijo el nombrado

-No solo eso, te está buscando- al terminar de hablar el otro joven comenzó a correr.

**(En el campamento)**

-Bien, dejaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí- dijo el entrenador Kudou

Todos se detuvieron y regresaron a la banca mientras las ayudantes les daban agua y toallas, Toramaru como siempre, se despidió haciendo una reverencia y se fue, el resto del equipo tomo un baño y bajo al comedor a cenar.

El lugar estaba completamente en silencio, hasta que Midorikawa hablo:

-¡No lo soporto más!- dijo mientras se ponía de pie. –Hiroto y yo lo hemos decidido, no nos importa que nos expulsen del equipo

-¿Pero que están diciendo?- preguntaba Aki

-Estamos seguros que algo malo sucedió con Kinohiko y aunque el entrenador no esté de acuerdo lo buscaremos- contesto Hiroto

-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Endo poniéndose de pie. –Kinohiko es parte del equipo, y lo considero un amigo, así que también lo buscare.

Después de eso la mayoría acepto al instante, otros lo dudaron, por temor a perder su lugar, pero al final decidieron buscarlo.

Se organizaron en tres equipos de tres y uno de cuatro personas, Fudou no pensaba ayudar, tampoco lo había contado, y Toramaru no estaba, tal vez se le podía avisar, pero no era nada seguro.

Lo buscarían en la noche, cuando estuvieran seguros que el entrenador estaba dormido, saldrían con diferencia de una hora para tratar de no levantar sospechas, los equipos habían quedado de esta manera: equipo 1 Endo, Kazemaru, Kurimatsu y Kabeyama; equipo 2 Goenji, Kido y Hijitaka; equipo 3 Fubuki, Kogure y Tsunami y el equipo cuatro Hiroto, Midorikawa y Tachimukai.

El primero en salir sería el equipo de Kido, a las 12:00, una hora después saldría el equipo tres, después el uno y luego el cuatro, cada equipo saldría durante dos horas y regresaría al concluirlas.

**(En otro lugar)**

-Señor me llamaba- dijo un joven a un hombre de traje y lentes sentado detrás de un escritorio

-Capitán, un gusto verlo de nuevo, si, los planes cambiaron, no se presentaran con el equipo de Japón hasta llegar al torneo mundial, dedíquense mientras tanto a entrañar y superar las técnicas- dijo el hombre

-Señor, me han informado que tiene preso a un jugador de ese equipo- dijo el muchacho

-Sí, nada contra el equipo, un asunto personal- dijo el hombre. – ¿quién te lo dijo?

-Rumores- respondió. –Quiero que lo deje ir

-¿Si no lo hago?- pregunto el hombre

-No tengo que decírselo Señor, estoy seguro que comprenderá que el equipo está bajo mi mando y sabiendo las cosas que les ha hecho, incluyendo a Yue Kinohiko, que estoy seguro que es el prisionero que tiene, eso provocaría que todo el equipo se disolviera y dejáramos de jugar bajo su mando- dijo seguro de si

-Está bien, de todas maneras tú te encargaras de él después- dijo el hombre. –Da la orden de liberarlo

-Si señor- hiso una reverencia y se fue.

**(Llegada las 12:00 a.m.)**

Goenji, Kido y Hijitaka salieron sigilosamente para no ser descubiertos, al estar fuera del campamento comenzaron a buscarlo, parques, hoteles, restaurantes, fueron los lugares que investigaron. Dada la una el equipo de Fubuki busco en hospitales, y las comisarias. A las dos de la mañana el equipo de Kido regreso y el de Endo salió, buscaron en campos de futbol y los arroyos, al dar las tres el equipo de Fubuki regreso y Hiroto, Midorikawa y Tachimukai emprendieron su camino, estos últimos buscaron en lugares donde suele haber niños de las calles, bajo los puentes, en parques que no suelen tener mucha gente, casas deshabitadas y de más.

**(En el área x-25)**

Su cuerpo no respondía, sentía como la sangre, a pesar de que esos hombres habían salido hace tiempo, seguía corriendo por su espalda, brazos y piernas, no tenía fuerzas para hablar, mucho menos para gritar, lo único que esperaba era el momento de morir mientras era golpeado, o desmayarse por desangrado, lo primero que llegara, había renunciado a la esperanza de que alguien se diera cuenta de su desaparición y lo rescatara, no sabía cuantos días llevaba, es mas ya ni le importaba, mientras menos consiente este del tiempo mejor.

Escucho la puerta de metal abrirse y espero recibir otro golpe, y en cinco segundos lo tenían tomado del brazo izquierdo levantándolo del piso.

-Tus plegarias fueron escuchadas, serás liberado- dijo molesto Mascaró

Arrastraron a Yue hasta la entrada del lugar, sintió un cambio a pesar de traer la venda en los ojos sabía que estaba menos oscuro que dentro de aquel cuarto con paredes de metal, lo seguían arrastrando por los pasillos, tenía un olor diferente, era un olor como los que tienen los hospitales, era el paraíso de los olores comparado con aquel cuarto de metal que tenía un olor a tabaco, sudor, sangre y ginebra barata. Cuando se dio cuenta fue lanzado y su cuerpo golpeo contra el piso, aparentemente lo habían subido a un coche, lo sabía por el tapete del piso y el pequeño temblor que se sentía, escucho el motor arrancar, rato después el auto se detuvo.

-¿Qué horas son?- pregunto el chacal

-Las 5:45, aun no amanece- dijo Mascaró

-Recuerden lo que dijo el Jefe- dijo Haníbal algo impaciente

-Te sedo el honor- dijo el chacal

-Si- secundó Mascaró

Las puertas de la cajuela se abrieron y de nuevo Yue fue tomado del brazo esta vez con más fuerza, se le quito la mordaza y lo desataron. Haníbal que era quien lo sostenía hablo

-Llego tu hora, acabare con tu sufrimiento- dicho esto saco una navaja y apuñalo a Yue repetitivas veces, veía como la sangre comenzaba a brotar, le dio el golpe de gracia y le quito la venda de los ojos, subió al automóvil y este arranco, dejando a un Yue desangrando en un lugar deshabitado.

**(En el campamento)**

Dieron las nueve de la mañana y todos estaban en el comedor desayunando, ninguno había tenido éxito en la búsqueda, pero no se rendirían, seguirían buscándolo.

El entrenamiento comenzó, todos dieron lo mejor de sí, aunque seguían preocupados, tomaron un descanso para comer, todos estaban por entrar cuando Haruna llamo la atención de todos

-Chicos, mire- dijo señalando incrédula la entrada al campamento.

Yue entraba, se sostenía de las cosas, muy apenas podía caminar cosa que los chicos no notaron debido a la distancia, todos corrieron para llegar al encuentro, cuando estaban más cercas se dieron cuenta que traía puesto el uniforme, el azul de la camiseta había sido opacado por tierra y sangre, estaba desgarrada, el blanco del short había adquirido un rojo escarlata al igual que la gorra, Yue parecía un pedazo de carne cruda que chorrea sangre, todos se quedaron estáticos frente a él.

-¿Que te sucedió?- pregunto Fubuki

Yue solo levanto la vista, como pudo dio un paso y cayó desmayado, antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el piso fue sostenido por Hiroto, al instante su gorra cayó rodeando por el piso, todos quedaron más sorprendidos, Yue tenía un cabello largo y negro, parecía… una chica

-Iré por el entrenador- dijo Aki mientras entraba al campamento corriendo.

Hiroto era el más sorprendido, la persona que estaba frente a él hace un momento era Yue y ahora sostenía a Dakari, el entrenador lo saco de sus pensamientos tomando a Yue de sus brazos y lo cargaba y salió subiéndolo a su carro y sin más arranco.

Después de eso el entrenamiento fue suspendido, todos estaban en el comedor esperando que el entrenador regresara, o que mínimo sonara el teléfono, ya había anochecido, escucharon una sirena y todos se asomaron por la ventana, una ambulancia llegaba abriendo las puertas de la parte trasera, bajaron una camilla con alguien arriba de ella, detrás de esta bajo el entrenador Hibiki y en su carro llego el entrenador Kudou, los paramédicos con la camilla y diferentes aparatos subieron las escaleras que dirigían a los cuartos, entraron al que le correspondería a Yue y el entrenador Kudou subió con ellos, los chicos trataron de subir también pero Hibiki se los impidió.

-Regresen al comedor- dijo

-Pero, Yue, él, ¿qué le paso?-pregunto Endo

-Ella estará bien- dijo

Antes que alguien pudiera objetar el entrenador Kudou y los paramédicos bajaron

-Sigo creyendo que es mejor si ella se quedara en el hospital- dijo el único doctor que estaba

-No, su situación es algo diferente- dijo Kudou

-Bueno, si ocurre algo no dude en llamarnos- dijo el Doctor

-A si lo haremos, gracias

Tanto el doctor como los paramédicos salieron.

-¿Que está pasando, que le paso a Yue y porque hablan de Yue como ella?- pregunto Kido

-Creo que merecen saber la verdad, Yue es una chica- dijo Kudou

Todos quedaron perplejos, Yue una… ¿chica?, esperaron alguna explicación más.

-Yue estaba aquí por protección, lamentablemente fue encontrada- dijo Hibiki

-Pero, ¿quién querría lastimar a alguien de esa manera y porque?- pregunto Kazemaru

-Porque, la verdadera razón tampoco la sabemos, ocurrió hace más de tres años, Yue jugaba en el equipo de Nightwing (ala nocturna) alguien le ofreció jugar en un equipo, se negó y sucedió una desgracia- dijo Hibiki

-¿Qué desgracia?- pregunto Kogure

-Sera mejor que lo vean con sus propios ojos, pasen al comedor- dijo mientras entraba y encendía la televisión y metía un CD, cuando comenzó todos callaron y se dedicaron a ver.

_-Hola mi querido ángel, te lo había advertido, espero que pienses mejor antes de rechazar mi oferta- la pantalla estaba en negro y solo se escuchaba una voz, cuando termino de hablar las imágenes comenzaron a salir._

_-Yue, que sientes que llegamos a la final, mañana será nuestro último partido- dijo alguien que aparentemente era quien estaba grabando._

_-Pues…- decía Yue, esta estaba vestida con un uniforme blanco con unas líneas doradas, tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y fue interrumpida por un joven que la abrazo por la espalda_

_-Ganaremos contra el instituto imperial- decía el joven de ojos aguamarina y cabello negro_

_-Pero Kejiku, he escuchado que el instituto imperial es muy bueno, a que se debe tanta seguridad- dijo el joven que sostenía la cámara_

_-Yue y yo estamos por perfeccionar la técnica y será nuestra arma secreta, además todos son muy buenos, estoy seguro que ganaremos- Soltó a Yue y hablo en voz alta. -Chicos a entrenar- dijo mientras todos los jugadores se acercaban a escuchar lo que Kejiku tenía que decirles. –Yue y yo perfeccionaremos la técnica, mientras ustedes practiquen sus técnicas, formaciones y estrategias, y tu deja eso y ve a entrenar- dijo señalando hacia la cámara._

_Todos comenzaron a entrenar y solo quedaron Yue y Kejiku frente a la cámara._

_-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Kejiku_

_-Si- contesto esta_

_-Bueno, usare las pesas, aunque el peso no estará tan equilibrado lograremos hacerlo- dijo el joven_

_-Estas equivocado si piensas que te dejare quedarte con toda la diversión- dijo mientras se colocaba unas muñequeras rojas en los brazos._

_-Nunca cambiaras- dijo Kejiku mientras sonreía_

_El entrenamiento comenzó, en la portería del lado derecho entrenaban todos los integrantes, dando pases haciendo técnicas, y del lado Izquierdo Yue y Kejiku se dedicaban a perfeccionar una técnica, se les podía ver corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, el balón se elevaba y ambos saltaban al mismo tiempo, antes que pudieran terminar de ver alguien tapo el lente de la cámara_

_-Mire jefe una cámara, esto hará más interesante el trabajo- dijo un hombre quien movía la ahora descubierta cámara._

_Unos hombres vestidos completamente de negro y con pasamontañas se acercaron al lado derecho de la cancha, como los jóvenes eran rodeados por más de veinte personas y eran golpeados, cinco minutos después cayeron al piso inconscientes._

_-Ahora viene la parte divertida querido público- dijo la persona que sostenía la cámara_

_Yue y Kejiku pararon un momento y los hombres aprovecharon ese momento para acercarse a ellos y los rodearon._

_-Quienes son ustedes- exigió saber Kejiku_

_Los hombres solo se dividieron en dos grupos, uno tomo a Yue y el otro a Kejiku_

_-¡Yue!, déjenla- dijo mientras era arrastrado a lejos de ella_

_-Kejiku- dijo Yue mientras forcejaba_

_Ambos recibieron golpes lo que hiso que dejaran de forcejear por el dolor._

_-Ahora te tocara ver como es molido a golpes tu amado Kejiku- dijo aquel hombre que tiempo después identificaría como "Mascaró"_

_Kejiku comenzó a ser golpeado por varios hombres, cara y estomago eran los lugares en el cual recibía golpes._

_-¡Por favor paren!, ¡no lo lastimen!- gritaba mientras trataba de soltarse_

_-Ahora es tu turno- dicho este el tipo la golpeo._

_Empezaron a golpearla constantemente, termino en el piso por el dolor, Kejiku gritaba su nombre y la visión de Yue era nublada por lo aturdida que se encontraba._

_Siguieron los golpes, ambos gritaban pidiendo clemencia para el otro, Yue fue estrellada contra el piso quedando boca abajo._

_-Vamos a cortarle las alas a este angel de la noche- dijo mientras sacaba una navaja y rompía la playera del equipo en dos, Yue sintió entrar el aire y un metal frio y se le erizo la piel, después un pinchazo como el de una aguja, después un dolor agudo y la navaja atravesando su piel._

_-AHH- grito_

_-¡Cállate!- dijo uno de los hombres y le pateo la cara._

_La sangre empezaba a recorrer su espalda y Yue seguía emitiendo gemidos de dolor, el hombre saco la navaja y la inserto nuevamente en el hombro izquierdo volviendo a cortar la piel._

_-¡YUE!- gritaba Kejiku mientras golpeaba a uno de los que lo tenían sostenido, pero fue golpeado nuevamente cayendo al piso. -¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS SUELTENLA!- gritaba mientras veía como Yue sangraba. Uno de los hombres golpeo con una roca a Kejiku en la cabeza haciendo que este se desmayara._

_-Llévenselo- dijo Mascaró, los tipos que se lo llevaban estaban riendo y quien había pateado a Yue en la cara le hablo_

_-No te preocupes, lo veras dentro de unos años, claro si sobrevives- después de eso rio. –él te esperara en el infierno- dicho esto la volvió a patear_

_Yue comenzó a llorar, matarían a Kejiku, y ella no podía hacer nada._

_-Esto te enseñara a no negar una petición de nuestro jefe- dijo Mascaró mientras doblaba el brazo de Yue, esta comenzó a quejarse del dolor mientras seguían estirando su brazo, después en un rápido y brusco movimiento se escuchó un crujir y Yue exhaló las pocas energías que le quedaban, habían roto su brazo. Lo mismo con el otro brazo, y ambas piernas, mientras Mascaró terminaba de hacer esto los demás hombres la golpeaban, pateaban y algunos la apuñalaban._

_Las risas se escuchaban fuerte mente, Yue lloraban lágrimas de sangre (literalmente), brazos, piernas y toda ella sangraban, se sentía mareada, sabía que no resistiría más, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban solo atino a gritar algo:_

_-¡KEJIKU!- sangre salió de su boca y después, se desmayó._

_Últimas risas se escucharon y la cámara se apagó._

El comedor quedo en completo silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, lo que habían visto era algo sádico, hasta que el entrenador Hibiki hablo.

-Yue fue llevada al hospital general, una semana después de lo ocurrido despertó, empezó a recibir obsequios de aquella persona y tanto las personas que Vivian en la pensión la cual Kejiku y Yue atendían, como las personas con las que cruzara palabra, se encontraban en peligro, varios accidentes ocurrieron por lo cual decidí mandar a Yue a Alemania, pero las cosas continuaron, y fueron empeorando, creí que si regresaba y la mantenía vigilada ese hombre no podría hacerle daño, pero me equivoque, no la mandaremos al hospital porque sería ponerla en la boca del lobo, mientras más sola este, más fácil de lastimarla será.

-Dijo que jugarían contra el instituto Imperial, eso quiere decir que Kageyama está detrás de todo esto- pregunto Kido con odio en su voz

-No, Kageyama no actúa de esa manera, si alguien le estorba simplemente lo mata, este hombre mantiene un juego de gato y ratón- dijo el entrenador Kudou

-¿Y como esta Kinohiko?- pregunto Goenji para sorpresa de todos

Ambos entrenadores guardaron silencio, se vieron entre si y después Kudou fue quien tomó la palabra:

-Afortunadamente ningún órgano vital fue dañado, tardara en recuperarse, es todo lo que sabemos, cuando despierte tendremos más detalles.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla?- pregunto Hiroto esperanzado, haciendo que todos voltearan esperando también una respuesta positiva.

-Solo uno- dijo Hibiki

Los chicos se vieron entre si buscando quien proponía a alguien o decidía ser quien debía entrar.

-Creo que debería entrar Hiroto- dijo Kido

-¿Yo?- pregunto

-Kido tiene razón, tú eres quien más ha hablado con él, digo ella- dijo Endo

Todos asintieron y Midorikawa puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hiroto en señal de aprobación.

Midorikawa se quedó con Hiroto en el comedor mientras todos se iban a dormir

-Hiroto… ya recordé de donde conocemos a Yue-

-De Sun Garden, solía jugar con nosotros- dijo Hiroto

-Si…-contesto Midorikawa

Ambos subieron las escaleras, Midorikawa camino hacia su habitación y Hiroto hacia la de Yue, la puerta estaba abierta así que entro, tomo una silla que había en el cuarto y se sentó a un lado de la cama, cercas.

_-Hiro-chan- decía una pequeña niña de pelo legro y ojos jade_

_-Que pasa Yue- dijo el nombrado_

_-Me adoptaran- dijo triste_

_-Que bien- dijo Hiroto_

_-Pero… no volveré a verte- dijo la pequeña mientras lloraba_

_-Claro que si, podrás venir a vernos el día de visita_

_-Y si ellos no quieren que los vuelva a ver, si no son buenos conmigo- preguntaba la niña mientras más lloraba_

_-No te preocupes yo te protegeré- dijo mientras se señalaba con el dedo pulgar._

_-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto la niña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas_

_-Claro que si- respondió con una sonrisa…_

-Yue… yo… lo lamento… no pude cumplir mi promesa- decía mientras bajaba la cabeza…

* * *

><p><strong>cecishida esto no es nada comparado con lo que viene jajaja <strong>

**featheredmoonwings pues sii jajaja no lo habia leidoo, esta muy buenoo savees dicen qe las grandes mentees piensan igual jajaj xp**

** Nos leemos luegoo byye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias a cecishida y featheredmoonwings por sus comentarios**

* * *

><p>-Hiroto, Hiroto<p>

Hiroto abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada negra.

-Hiroto el entrenamiento está por comenzar- decía

-¿Midorikawa?- dijo aturdido

-Sí, vamos sino te quedaras sin desayuno- dijo

-Vamos- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la salida no sin antes echar un vistazo a la cama de Yue para cerciorarse que estuviera bien

Todos estaban en el comedor cuando Hiroto y Midorikawa llegaron Aki tomo la palabra

-¿Cómo esta Kinohiko?

-No ha despertado- dijo Hiroto mientras se sentaba

Cuando todos terminaron de comer el entrenamiento comenzó.

Aki, Fuyuppe y Haruna se dedicaron a preparar la comida.

-¿Que habrá de comer?- pregunto alguien desde la puerta

Las tres jóvenes voltearon y vieron a Yue que se sostenía de un tuvo en el cual tenía el Hartman lleno de suero y traía puesta una bata de hospital y estaba recargada en la puerta.

-¡Kinohiko!- dijeron asombradas las jóvenes

-Pero, como fue que te levantaste- pregunto Haruna sorprendida

-Unos cuantos golpes no me detendrían- dijo, se despegó de la pared y comenzó a caminar pero a tan solo uno metro de ellas cayó desmayada.

Las chicas llamaron al entrenador y él se encargó de llevarla de nuevo a su habitación, rato después se les informo a los chicos de lo que había pasado y fue Goenji quien pidió entrar esta vez.

Llego al cuarto y pensó en tocar o entrar sin hacerlo, y se decidió por lo segundo, cuando entro se encontró a una muchacha con una bata de hospital dispuesta a saltar por la ventana, aun con la manguera que conectaba al catéter con el Hartman.

-Kinohiko- llamó Goenji

Yue se sorprendió y al regresar al suelo perdió el equilibrio ya que aún estaba muy débil, antes que cayera al piso de pompas Goenji la sostuvo colocándose atrás de ella.

-¿Qué crees que hacías?- pregunto

-Yo… odio estar encerrada- dijo mientras suspiraba

-Pero aun tienes que guardar reposo- dijo mientras la ayudaba a regresar a la cama, cuando Yue ya se encontraba acostada de nuevo, volvió a hablar

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Goenji

-Excelente- dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa

-Pero que dices Kinohiko, si no podías ni caminar sola

-Yue, no me gusta que me hablen por mi apellido ahora que saben que soy mujer, no estoy acostumbrada. Es normal, después de todo estuve en un lugar donde no había luz, y mientras más tiempo siga metida en un cuarto peor me sentiré, no soporto estar encerrada- dijo mientras hacia una mueca.

-¿Sabes en donde te tenían?

-No, ni siquiera tengo idea de cuantos días estuve fuera

-El entrenador primero nos prohibio buscarte, pero decidimos salir de todos modos, todos estaban preocupados-

-Tu lo sabias ¿cierto?

-¿Que?

-Que era mujer, lo supiste desde el principio

-Si, como olvidar a la persona que llevo a mi hermana al hospital

-¿Y cómo esta ella?

-Muy bien, había quedado en coma, pero el día que ganamos el torneo despertó, y ahora está muy bien- dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba

-Me da mucho gusto…Goenji, si sabias la verdad entonces ¿porque no dijiste nada?

-Supuse que tenías un buen motivo para ocultar tu identidad, además si el entrenador Hibiki te llamo fue otro de los motivos

-Oh, ¿y si en realidad hubiera sido una asesina en serie?

-Eres demasiado buena para hacer algo así- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-Que, ¿ya te vas?

-Sí, es mejor que descanses- dicho esto salió del cuarto.

El resto de la tarde Yue se la paso metida en el cuarto, Aki le había llevado de comer, pero como ya era costumbre ni siquiera toco la bandeja, estaba tan aburrida que se quedó dormida.

Cuando Yue despertó, ya era de día, al levantar la vista vio a Hiroto dormido en una silla frente a ella, se sonrojo al instante y desvío la vista al reloj que estaba colocado sobre el mueble, 8:30 a.m. si no despertaba a Hiroto seguro se le haría tarde, como pudo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a mover a Hiroto.

_-Hiro-chan, Hiro-chan, Hiro-chan, vamos a jugar- decía Yue mientras tiraba un balón _

_-Si- pateaba el balón dándole un pase a Yue, y así continuaron, de un momento a otro Hiroto se distrajo viendo a un hombre chaparrito y con orejas largar…_

_-Hiro-chan, el balón- llamó_

_Cuando este volteo el balón le dio de lleno a la cara_

_-Hiro-chan, Hiro-chan- decía la niña mientras se acercaba a Hiroto quien estaba en el piso, estaba muy cerca. –Hiroto…_

-Hiroto… Hiroto…

Hiroto abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada verde, demasiado cerca de su cara, se sonrojo y trato de alejarse, consiguiendo solo caer al piso.

-Este bien- dijo Yue preocupada

Hiroto la observo, traía el cabello suelto y algo desordenado, solo traía puesta una bata verde de hospital que le daba un toque angelical.

-Si- dijo sonrojado

-Disculpa haberte despertado pero es tarde y no quería que fueras reprendido

-Gracias Kinohiko- dijo Hiroto mientras se ponía de pie

-Yue- dijo ella

-¿Qué?- pregunto él

-No me digas Kinohiko, dime Yue- cuando dijo esto Hiroto volvió a sonrojarse abriendo los ojos

-Bueno, es que, ahora que saben que soy mujer no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido- dijo rápidamente también con un sonrojo.

-Yue, solía decirte así cuando éramos pequeños- dijo Hiroto

-Lo recuerdas- dijo mientras sonreía

-Sí, y Mido-chan también- dijo

-Te estas burlando de mi- dijo haciendo su sonrojo más notorio

-No, al contrario me agradaba que me dieras un diminutivo- dijo muy sonrojado

-¿Te puedo decir Hiro-chan?- pregunto Yue

-S-si…- dijo aún más rojo

Yue sonrió. –Hiroto… ¿podrías ayudarme a bajar al comedor?- dijo Yue

-Claro- dijo mientras sonreía

-Bueno, solo quiero cambiarme y supongo que también tú.

-Entonces en diez minutos vengo- dijo Hiroto mientras salía del cuarto.

Pasaron los diez minutos y Hiroto regreso y toco la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Yue desde dentro

Hiroto abrió la puerta y se encontró a Yue de espaldas, cuando esta volteo Hiroto se quedó embelesado, traía puesto un jeans azul marino con una blusa de manga, blanca con rayas azul marino, encima de esto un chaleco negro de tirantes gruesos y el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo mientras sonreía

-Tu… no traes puesto el uniforme…- decía sonrojado

-Pues no, este torneo es solo para hombres, y soy una chica- dijo. –Ayúdame ¿quieres?

Hiroto solo asintió y rodeo el brazo derecho en la cintura de Yue y coloco el brazo izquierdo de esta sobre sus hombros, Yue tomo el tubo con el manitol y comenzaron a caminar.

Cuando Yue y Hiroto llegaron al comedor y todos al instante voltearon a verlos

-Buenos días- dijo Yue con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Endo

-Perfectamente- dijo

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, a diferencia de cómo te veías cuando llegaste te vez excelente- dijo Tsunami riendo

-¡Tsunami!- reprendió Tachimukai

-Sí, de seguro parecía un saco de huesos- rio Yue

-¿Enserio te sientes bien?- pregunto Fubuki

-Sí, me molesta algo la luz, pero es normal- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-A todo esto no savia que ustedes dos eran…- dijo Toramaru mientras señalaba el brazo de Hiroto que sostenía a Yue de la cintura

- Claro, si él fue el que más le afecto tu desaparición- dijo Hijitaja

-¡Por supuesto que no, como puede ocurrir eso!- se apresuró a decir Hiroto. –Solo la ayude a bajar

Yue solo bajo la mirada, pero al recordar que no estaba sola la subió rápidamente, quito su brazo de los hombros de Hiroto y se separó de él.

-Gracias, yo puedo caminar sola- dicho esto empezó a caminar mientras sostenía el tubo con el suero pero cuando camino un metro sus piernas flaquearon, gracias a Goenji quien la sostuvo no cayo.

-Gracias- dijo mientras le sonreía

-De nada pies de mantequilla- dijo Goenji mientras le devolvía el gesto.

Goenji llevo a Yue a la mesa y todos se sentaron, los platos fueron colocados en la mesa y todos comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

-Yue, como era el equipo de Nightwings- pregunto Kogure

-Pues- dijo mientras movía la cuchara dentro del plato. -Éramos buenos, más que nada nuestra forma de jugar era en equipo, nuestro ritmo era excelente no hacía falta mirarnos para saber el siguiente movimiento del otro, supongo que era porque siempre estábamos juntos.

-Me hubiera gustado jugar un partido contra ustedes- dijo Endo emocionado

-Kinohiko, vimos que tu realizabas una técnica, podrías decirnos en qué consistía- pregunto Aki

-Díganme Yue- dijo. –Pues la técnica aún no estaba perfeccionada, ya que es algo difícil, ambos jugadores tienen que tener peso parecido, consiste en correr en el aire apoyándote en los pies de tu pareja, y, lo demás aún no está terminado- dijo mientras se llevaba la cuchara y la comía.

Y así continúo, hasta que llegó la hora de entrenar todos salieron. El entrenamiento se llevó normal, cuando este término Toramaru se despidió y los demás cenaron, Yue no ceno pero se quedó en el comedor conversando con los chicos sobre sus mejoras, hasta que alguien llamo la atención de todos.

-Yue- dijo una chica de unos dieciocho años, alta, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules.

-Arabelle- dijo Yue poniéndose de pie

-Mírate, no debí dejarte regresar- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Pero si estoy bien- dijo Yue separándose

-No recibí ni una llamada tuya, y ahora sé porque- decía molesta

-¿Donde esta Kyoji?, lo dejaste en Alemania, Arabelle él…- decía asustada

-Está en la pensión- dijo interrumpiéndola. –Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras se llevaba a Yue a su cuarto. –Lo siento chicos pero me la llevare un momento

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Arabelle cerró la puerta con llave

-Regresaras conmigo a Alemania- dijo Arabelle

-Pero, el entrenador Hibiki, él- decia Yue tratando de encontrar una excusa para permanecer en Japón

-El entrenador ya lo sabe, Yue no entiendo que te mantiene aquí, en la pensión todos se saben cuidar, Kejiku está muerto y Kyoji está conmigo, por favor regresemos a Alemania y comencemos una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que te atormenta…- decía Arabelle persuadiendo a Yue

-Yo…- trato de decir Yue cuando un recuerdo regreso a su mente…

_-A todo esto no savia que ustedes dos eran…- dijo Toramaru mientras señalaba el brazo de Hiroto que sostenía a Yue de la cintura_

_- Claro, si él fue el que más le afecto tu desaparición- dijo Hijitaja_

_-¡Por supuesto que no, como puede ocurrir eso!- se apresuró a decir Hiroto._

-Está bien… regresare a Alemania contigo…- dijo con un tono de voz que apenas pudo escucharlo Arabelle y con la cabeza baja.

* * *

><p><strong> cecishida pues ahora soy yo quien me muero por saver quien es esa persona que crees, jajaj y pues ya dentro de unos capitulos diran el nombre de aquel joven jujuju <strong>

**featheredmoonwings pues porque piensas eso?, bueno yo supongo que si estuviera vivo regresaria con Yue despues de todo la quiere.. o eso creo ya que cuando esta le dijo que estaba pensando en Hiroto y Midorikawa se puso como fiera, pero pues quien save jajaja espero y me digas porque crees eso me gustaria saver (: y sobre lo de tu fic pues si, a decir verdad cuando mi madre se acercaba a la computadora cerraba el fic, porque estoy segura que si me veia escribir algo asi me llevaria con el loquero jajaja.**

**Bueno nos leemos pronto byye (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias nuevamente a cecishida y featheredmoonwing por sus comentarios**

** Este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten (:**

* * *

><p>Después de la pequeña charla, Arabelle ayudo a Yue a meterse en la cama, todo en silencio, pero no era uno al que estaban acostumbradas sino uno incómodo. Alguien toco la puerta y Arabelle abrió, se encontró con unos ojos negros y un cabello color crema peinado en punta.<p>

-Quería hablar con Yue- dijo Goenji desde la puerta

-Am…, claro- respondió Arabelle haciéndose a un lado para que Goenji entrara

Goenji entro y se quedó parado frente a la cama de Yue quien lo veía con cara de interrogación.

-saldré un momento, sirve que llamo a la pensión a ver cómo va todo- dijo Arabelle mientras salía del cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Yue cuando Arabelle ya se había ido.

-¿Cómo es Alemania?- pregunto Goenji

-No entiendo tu pregunta- contesto Yue sin comprender

-Si, como es, es tranquilo, se vive bien…-

-Pues si lo es, y si no escapas de un maniático que te quiere asesinar, si será tranquilo- dijo Yue

-Oh…

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Iré a estudiar medicina a Alemania después del partido contra Fire Dragon- dijo Goenji cabizbajo

-Goenji… yo…- dicho esto solo opto por abrazarlo.

**(Fuera del cuarto)**

Arabelle había dejado a Yue y se dirigía al teléfono para llamar a la pensión cuando vio que Hiroto caminaba al cuarto de Yue.

-Oye- dijo llamando la atención de Hiroto

-Hola, mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama- dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Arabelle- dijo sin corresponder el saludo. –Yue está hablando con uno de los jugadores, un tal Goenji, tendrás que esperar tu turno para hablar con ella

-En realidad no iba a hablar

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, desde que Yue regreso me he quedado en su cuarto

-Pues ya no tienes que hacer, para eso estoy yo aquí, así que puedes regresar a tu cuarto- dijo esto con un toque de odio en su voz

-Está bien- dijo y camino hacia su habitación.

**(En otro lugar)**

_-Todo el personal favor de pasar al área G-21, la reunión está por comenzar-_ Dijo una voz por el altavoz.

-Capitán- dijo el muchacho de cabellos de sol

-Vamos Migaku

En el área G-21 más de cien personas se encontraban reunidas, incluyendo trece jugadores de futbol.

-Capitán, venga la reunión está a punto de comenzar- dijo uno de los trece jugadores

El nombrado junto con Migaku se acercaron a los otros trece jugadores. Un hombre de traje y lentes hablo desde un balcón.

-Es hora de regresar a casa, ganaremos la selecciones y después iremos al mundo, preparen todo que partiremos mañana a primera hora, Capitán- dijo mientras volteaba a ver al nombrado. –Queda prohibido perder entendió- dicho esto se fue.

-Pronto nos enfrentaremos Mamoru Endo- dijo el capitán

**(En el campamento)**

Yue no podía dormir, claro que para ella ya era costumbre no hacerlo, Arabelle estaba dormida en la silla, tenía el sueño muy pesado así que si salía del cuarto no se daría cuenta, y lo hizo, se levantó como pudo, tomo su tubo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Al salir vio que otra persona también salía, ambos se vieron y Yue empezó a caminar hacia aquella persona pero cayó y gracias a lo ágil que era la otra persona logro sostenerla

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Kazemaru

-Sí, hahaha, creo que aún estoy algo débil- dijo mientras se incorporaba

-¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto Yue

-No-

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Si- dijo. – ¿Vamos abajo?- le pregunto

-Si bajamos tendrías que cargar conmigo, porque no charlamos en tu cuarto, porque en el mío esta Arabelle y aunque tiene el sueño muy pesado supongo que nos sentiríamos algo incomodos jeje- dijo

-Está bien, entonces vamos- la ayudo a caminar a su habitación, cuando llegaron ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Yue

-No creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme con el mundo-

-Pero eres muy bueno jugando futbol, además de ser de los más veloces del equipo

-Sí, pero no es suficiente, Nightwing era un equipo muy rápido, tuvieron un entrenamiento especial o algo así.

-Pues, si de cierto modo, pero no es muy recomendable puedes las…

-Por favor Yue necesito volverme más rápido

-Está bien, pero promete que harás lo que te diga

-Si

-Bueno, nosotros usábamos pesas, como estas- dijo enseñándole las muñequeras rojas que traía puestas en las manos

-¿Esas son pesas?- pregunto Kazemaru dudoso

-Así es- dijo mientras se quitaba una y se la daba a Kazemaru

-Están muy pesadas- dijo teniendo que sostenerlas con las dos manos

-Son de diez kilos que esperabas-dijo mientas se la volvía a poner. –Se utilizan cuatro pesas, dos en manos y dos en pies, como son delgadas no se notan dentro de las calcetas y las de las manos parecen simples muñequeras. Empezaras por lo básico, de un kilo cada una, no puedes quitártelas para nada, comerás, entrenaras y dormirás con ellas, cuando tu cuerpo se acostumbre al peso extra aumentaremos la carga, dependiendo de lo que puedas aguantar, si de un kilo puedes pasar a cinco entonces cinco es lo que cargaras.

-Pero…

-Tengo las pesas, te las regalare, tómalo como un soborno para que guardes mi secreto

-Pero, como sabes que escuche

-Después de ser acosada durante más de tres años se me facilita más saber si me observan o no

-No quieres irte ¿cierto?

-No…

-¿Es por Hiroto?

-Yo…-decía sonrojada. –Si… por él y por todo, no quiero marcharme ahora que tengo buenos amigos…

-¿Lo quieres?

-Es algo confuso… lo quiero más que un amigo, pero…

_-Yue… Hiroto, ¿que sientes por él?- pregunto Naku quien ayudaba a Yue a ponerse un vestido café_

_-Nada, es solo un compañero del equipo- dijo sonrojada_

_-¡Mentira!- dijo Naku molesta. –¡Qué pasaría si Kejiku te viera así, él te quería mucho y tú, tu solo lo traicionas de esa manera!_

_-Naku, lo sé, estoy consciente, Hiroto es solo un compañero y así lo seguirá siendo_

_-Disculpa me exalte un poco_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Dakari cerró la puerta y al voltear se encontró con la mirada seria de Naku_

_-Ciento haber manchado tu vestido- dijo con un tono de voz un poco más grave_

_-No estoy molesta por eso, sabes lo que opino de lo que estas asiendo_

_-No estoy haciendo nada malo, fue un desafortunado accidente, además tú tuviste la culpa- dijo Dakari_

_-No pienso discutir contigo, piensa lo que te dije y si tú crees que es lo correcto adelante- dijo mientras se iba a la cocina._

-Entiendo…- dijo Kazemaru

-No podría traicionar a Kejiku jamás- dijo Yue. –Pero dime Kazemaru como lograste ser tan rápido, supongo que también tenías un entrenamiento especial

-Yo era Atleta, me uní al equipo para ayudar a Endo contra el instituto imperial-

-Así-

-Sí, ese día…

Kazemaru comenzó a contarle todas las aventuras vividas incluyendo los partidos contra el instituto Alíen y cuando fue manipulado por el meteorito, hasta que el sol salió, ambos salieron del cuarto y se encontraron con varias personas que los vieron sorprendidos, entre ellas estaban Endo, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kabeyama, Goenji y Fubuki.

-No se queden hay parados y ayúdenme- dijo Yue

Goenji se acercó y ayudo a Kazemaru a sostener a Yue, antes de que bajaran Midorikawa hablo

-¿Y que hacían los dos en el cuarto Yue?- pregunto

-Es un secreto- dijo mientras giñaba el ojo y sonreía. –Cierto Kazemaru

El nombrado simplemente sonrió.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Arabelle, por suerte de Yue dijo que se quedaría en la pensión, ella no comía pero le divertía platicar con Kazemaru y Endo, ya que Goenji estaba muy serio.

-Yue- dijo Kazemaru cuando termino de comer.

Esta solo se levantó y con ayuda de Kazemaru comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Endo

-Prometí a Kazemaru enseñarle algo, no tardamos- dijo Yue sin voltear

Hiroto apretó la cuchara, pero nadie más que Midorikawa lo noto.

Después el entrenamiento comenzó, el entrenador Kudou le dio unas muletas a Yue para que pidiera andar por el campamento, cuando todos llegaron al campo vieron que la cancha estaba llena de barro, los seleccionados no entendían lo que pasaba y el entrenador no les daba explicaciones, el primero en entrar fue Goenji, después de este todos entraron.

Todos tomaron un descanso, comerían afuera para que los muchachos no entraran todos llenos de barro, todos fueron a lavarse las manos por orden de Aki.

-Toma- dijo Yue ofreciéndole una toalla a Kazemaru quien se había lavado manos y cara

-Gracias- dijo este tomando la toalla

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento… pesado, se me dificulta moverme

-Es normal, sin embargo no te esfuerces de más, si te sientes cansado quítatelas o podría causarte algún daño

-Sí, gracias- dijo. –Y tu ¿qué tal te estas adaptando a las muletas?

-Es divertido- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar. –Vamos, nos esperan para comer

Todos estaban comiendo cuando alguien llamo

-¡Hiroto, Midorikawa!- gritaba una peli-azul desde arriba

-¡Yagami!- dijo Hiroto, él y Midorikawa corrieron al encuentro

Yagami abrazo a Hiroto y después dio un saludo a Midorikawa, todos observaban la escena, después bajaron los tres y todos siguieron comiendo, Kazemaru volteaba a ver a Yue y esta le sonreía ampliamente, al terminar el entrenamiento Midorikawa le dijo a Yue que quería hablar con ella, Hiroto y Yagami salieron y el resto continuo con sus actividades de todas las noches.

Midorikawa entro con Yue al cuarto de esta y cuando estaban ambos sentados Midorikawa hablo

-Yue… ¿porque no regresaste a Sun Garden?

-Era una niña, no quería ser llevada de nuevo para perderlo todo

-Pero… ¿porque nunca nos visitaste?

En ese momento Yue abrió los ojos impresionada y un recuerdo regreso a su mente

_-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso entendiste!- decía el joven mientras sostenía a Yue fuertemente de los brazos y lo zarandeaba. –No puedes regresar hay, no puedes hacer eso._

_-No, yo, fue solo un sueño…_

_-No vuelvas a decir eso entendiste_

_-Ya, está bien, suéltame, me estas lastimando- se quejaba Yue. –Entiéndelo yo no soy como los demás niños, estoy harto que me trates como tal, estoy harto de que usar esta estúpida gorra, hubiera sido mejor quedarme en Sun Garden…_

_-No Yue, yo, lo siento- en ese momento abrazo a Yue fuertemente. –Es que, yo no sé qué aria sin ti, lo siento, yo, perdóname Yue_

-No lo sé, jamás tuve el valor para hacerlo- contesto cabizbaja

-Tú eras mi mejor amiga, me puse muy triste cuando te fuiste, pero ahora las cosas serán mejor, seremos amigos nuevamente- decía Midorikawa con una amplia sonrisa

-Si

_-Regresaremos a Alemania- dijo Arabelle_

**(Al día siguiente)**

Todos despertaron temprano, era el día del partido contra Fire Dragon y ninguno quería llegar tarde, desayunaron y todos comenzaron a subir a la caravana relámpago con la intención de irse pero Yue se quedó estática a unos metros de la entrada.

-Yue no subirás- dijo Endo

-No…- respondió

-¿Porque?- volvió a preguntar

-Tengo unos asuntos en la pensión- dijo

-¿Pero si iras a ver el partido?

-Si…- contesto

Kazemaru espero al lado de Yue hasta que todos entraron, solo faltaba el entrenador y Fuyuppe que aún no llegaban.

-No iras a la pensión cierto, regresaras hoy

-Si…- dijo triste

-Entiendo…- dijo Kazemaru

-Ahora no me dada tanto dolor irme, así podré olvidarme más fácil de todo esto…-

-Lo dices por lo que paso ayer

-Si… después de todo Yagami siempre procuro a Hiroto y este a ella, por eso no se me hiso raro verlos así- decía triste. –Yo no quiero… pero- dijo comenzando a sollozar

-Yue, no llores- dijo Kazemaru sin saber que hacer

-No…- dijo comenzando a derramar lágrimas

Kazemaru sin saber que hacer opto por abrazarla, unos segundos después esta se separo

-No te esfuerces mucho- dijo Yue

-Tu tampoco, en tu cuarto deje algo para ti

-No tenías…

-Es una forma de agradecer por lo de las pesas

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado cuando las uses

-Lo prometo- dijo mientras le sonreía

Yue también sonrió.

-Kazemaru es hora de irnos- dijo el entrenador

-Si- dijo al entrenador. Abrazo a Yue y le susurro. –_que tengas un buen viaje_- dicho eso se separó y subió al autobús.

-Kinohiko- dijo el entrenador que aún estaba parado al lado de Yue

-¿Si?

-Recupérate pronto y buen viaje- dicho esto comenzó a caminar

-Gracias entrenador…

La caravana relámpago salió y Yue solo atino a despedirse de todos con la mano

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Arabelle que acaba de llegar

-Solo iré por mi maleta y nos vamos- dijo mientras comenzaba a subir

Arabelle que se quedó en el pasillo se encamino a los teléfonos y comenzó a marcar.

_**-¿Hola?- dijeron del otro lado del teléfono**_

_**-Soy Arabelle, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan, regresaremos a Alemania hoy mismo**_

_**-¿Te costó trabajo?**_

_**-Algo, no quería regresar, tuviste razón en cuanto a ese pelo de cerillo **_(entiéndase como Hiroto) _**aparentemente trae algo con Yue.**_

_**-Entiendo, entonces la llevaras Alemania hoy mismo**_

_**-Sí, estaremos en la noche.**_

_**-Vallan antes de que Yue se arrepienta**_

_**-No lo hará, aun así partiremos en cuanto baje, tengo que colgar, te llamo luego.**_

_**-Adiós**_

**(En el cuarto)**

Yue entro al cuarto y sobre la cama vio una pequeña cajita de regalo de un color verde pastel. Tomo la caja entre sus manos y la abrió, saco de esta una cadena con un dije de un tulipán negro

-Kazemaru, gracias…- dicho esto metió la pequeña caja a su mochila y el collar se lo puso, trato de calmarse, respiro profundo y bajo resignada

Cuando ya estaba abajo Arabelle la estaba esperando.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo

-Te vez bien- dijo

Yue traía puesto un pantalón negro, tenis y una camiseta blanca.

Arabelle usaba un vestido de tirantes color azul marino con unas sandalias negras.

-Te ayudo con la maleta- dijo Arabelle mientras se acercaba a Yue

-Yo puedo, dejare las muletas, después de todo son del entrenador- dicho esto dejo las maletas junto a las escaleras y salió detrás de Arabelle

Llegaron a aeropuerto y esperaron a que el vuelo llegara.

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 2IEYG5 favor de abordar por la puerta 5- _dijo la sobrecargo

-Ese es nuestro vuelo- dijo Arabelle poniéndose de pie

-Si…- dijo imitándola

Llegaron a la puerta 5 y mientras checaban las maletas y tomaban los boletos y pasaportes algo llamo la atención de Yue

_-Bienvenidos al partido que decidirá quien será el representante de Asia, se enfrentaran Inazuma Japon y Fire Dragon._

-Yue, es hora de entrar- dijo Arabelle jalando a Yue del brazo

-Si…- dijo entrando

Ya dentro se sentaron, Yue en la ventana y Arabelle del lado del pasillo

-_Y así acaba todo, buena suerte chicos- _pensó

**(Rato después)**

El partido de Fire Dragon e Inazuma Eleven termino, Japón ganó, los chicos estaban tan contentos que olvidaron todo lo demás, subieron a la caravana relámpago y regresaron al Campamento, todos estaban celebrando hasta que alguien hiso una pregunta

-¿Y Yue?- pregunto Midorikawa

-Ahora que lo dices no llego al partido- dijo Tsunami

-Miren, aquí están las muletas- dijo Hijitaka

Los ojos de todos se abrieron, había sucedido otra vez, Yue estaba aún débil de la última vez que fue secuestrada…

-No debimos dejarla sola- dijo Haruna

-Debemos buscarla- dijo Endo

Todos comenzaron a subir para dejar sus cosas y salir a buscar a Yue, todos excepto Kazemaru quien permanecía parado con la cabeza hacia el piso

-¿Tu sabes algo Kazemaru?- pregunto Goenji

-Yue… ella está bien- respondió

-¿Y dónde está?- pregunto Midorikawa

-En Alemania

Todos se sorprendieron con la noticia, ninguno hablaba, se había convertido en un silencio incómodo.

-¿pero, porque?- pregunto Endo

-Quería olvidarse de todo…- dijo Kazemaru

_-Olvidarse de todo…-_ la frase resonó en la cabeza de Hiroto una y otra vez.

-Bueno, si ella se fue entonces está bien-dicho esto Hiroto subió a su cuarto.

-¡Chicos vamos!, ella tenía que recuperarse de lo que paso, estoy seguro que volveremos a verla- dijo Tsunami

-Tsunami tiene razón, además, ganamos, ¡iremos al mundo!- dijo Fubuki

Esto hiso que la emoción y la alegría regresara, todos saldrían a festejar, lo había decidido.

**(Con Hiroto)**

-Después de tanto tiempo, decides irte de nuevo, y ahora ni siquiera me lo dijiste, Kazemaru fue el único que se enteró…creí que…

_-¿Y qué hacían los dos en el cuarto Yue?- pregunto Midorikawa_

_-Es un secreto- dijo mientras giñaba el ojo y sonreía. –Cierto Kazemaru_

_-.-.-.-_

_-Yue- dijo Kazemaru cuando termino de comer._

_Esta solo se levantó y con ayuda de Kazemaru comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras_

_-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Endo_

_-Prometí a Kazemaru enseñarle algo, no tardamos- dijo Yue sin voltear_

_-.-.-.-_

_Hiroto volteo la cabeza buscando a cierta pelinegra y la encontró sentada a un lado del ex velocista cosa que le molesto de sobremanera y más que cuando este se le quedaba viendo Yue le dedicaba una sonrisa._

_-.-.-.-_

_Hiroto vio como Yue abrazaba a Kazemaru, después se dijeron cosas mientras sonreían y de nuevo la abrazo y luego Kazemaru se atrevió a besar la mejilla de Yue, cosa que lo enfureció mucho._

-.-.-.-

-Debí imaginarlo- dicho esto aventó la almohada contra la pared como si así pudiera descargar toda esa rabia que sentía…

* * *

><p><strong>¡MENTIRA! no es el ultimo capitulo jajaja xp pero no me resisti a hacer una broma asi jajaja<strong>

**cecishida, pues no esperaba que dijeran que fueran algo, lo que le afecto fue la manera en como lo dijo, claramente para ella fue un rechazo total como decirle que no habia posibilidad de que surgiera algo entre los dos. Ya falta poco para saver el nombre y tambien quiero saver si acertaste, si no fuera asi me gustaria que cuando pusiera el nombre del "capitan" me dijeran en quien pensaste y porque jajaja**

**featheredmoonwings, despues de consultar tu peticion con las dos personas mas savias que conosco (la almohada y la bola 8 magica), y me dieron una respuesta positiva, ademas que Kazemaru tendra cierta importancia cuando todo se revele. lo de que la pidio que la liberaran ****pues es algo que se me olvido aclarar (creo..) el "capitan" se lo pide porque no quiere jugar con trampas, y como conoce al "jefe" save como juega, y respecto a lo del nombre... pues no tiene nada que ver que lo sepa o no jajajaj es como van a jugar contra el mundo cuando todos los capitanes de los diferentes equipos tiene un partido, que todos se conosen entre si porque habian escuchado de ellos, pero no por que realmente los conosieran...**

-.-.-.-.-

** Bueno ahora que ya saven que Yue es mujer les aclarare los puntos de porque no se dieron cuenta bueno recuerdan en un capitulo donde Kido les dice a Arata y al otro tipo de cabello como Darth Maul le dijo que eran unos tontos, bueno ese es motivo jjajaja no es cierto... bueno si pero ademas de eso es porque el en primer capitulo Natsumi conose a una muchacha de cabello negro que dice que tenia una voz dulce pero no tan suave, recuerden tambien que el comportamiento de Yue es como el de un chico, y como no si tiene años de "serlo", Yue jamas muestra su cabello largo, en el capitulo 8 dice que Yue traia una venda que le cubria la mayor parte de la espalda, y ocultaba otras "cosas" que facilmente la podia delatar, entre otras cosas esas son las razones por la cual nadie se dio cuenta de nada. **

** Para los que no saven que es la bola 8 magica es una bola del tamaño de una de billar y tiene el numero ocho, tiene un pequeño vidrio con el cual vez la respuesta, haces una pregunta y la agitas, despues te da una respuesta tiene 20 qe son dadas a la azar, desde absolutamente si, tal vez, vuelve a preguntar, definitivamente no, ni lo pienses y asi jajaja**

** Bueno despues de esto, y sin nada mas que decir me voy! cuidense, nos leemos luego byye**

**P.D.: si tienen alguna otra peticion qe hacer, o si qieren qe alguna pareja aparesca o qe algo suceda, qe golpen a alguien, o asii diganme y tratare de hacer lo posible, claro qe no me vallan a pedir qe Yue se enamore de Kido despues de que estos tuvieron muchos roces jajaja no es broma, si quieren algo no duden en pedirmelo y hare lo posible (: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias a cecishida, monshitaa y featheredmoonwings por sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres días desde que Japón gano en las selecciones de Asia, Yue no dejaba de pensar en todos, de seguro ya estarían en la Isla Liocott, mientras ella se encargaba de atender una estúpida florería mientras soportaba las insinuaciones nada sanas de los clientes.<p>

- Guten Morgen Miss (Buenos días señorita)- dijo un Hombre algo viejo de cabello negro, traía puesto un traje y tenía una cara no muy agradable a la vista.

-Guten Morgen Herr¿Das kann ich helfen? (Buenos días Señor, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?)

- Ich möchte gelben Rosen (Quiero rosas amarillas)- dijo el hombre sonriente

-Natürlich (Por supuesto)- dijo Yue mientras comenzaba a sacar una rosas de uno de los floreros de la entrada

-"Aber ich will das Regal über (Pero yo quiero de las que están allá)- dijo mientras señalaba uno de los floreros que estaban en la parte más alta del local

-Pervertido- dijo Yue, savia que el hombre no le entendía así que se dio la libertar de hablar. Levanto los brazos para poder bajar el estante cuando fue arrinconada por el tipo

-Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein bisschen genossen? (¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco?)- dijo el hombre de una manera muy pervertida

-Was denken Sie, wenn Sie Ihre schmutzigen Hände weg von mir entfernen und weg, bevor er bricht dein Gesicht? (¿Qué le parece si quita sus asquerosas manos de mí y se aparta antes que le rompa la cara?)- dijo verdaderamente enojada

-Ich mag aggressive Mädchen (me gustan las niñas agresivas)- Dicho esto la jalo del cabello, el cual traía amarrado en una trenza, y la empujo haciendo que cayera en el piso.

-Aush- se quejó por el impacto

Antes de que el tipo pudiera hacer algo alguien lo tomo dándole unos golpes en la cara y sacándolo de la tienda.

-Te encuentras bien- dijo su salvado de espaldas, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que hablara japonés

-Yo puedo defenderme sola, no necesitaba de tu ayuda- dijo de una manera altanera mientras se ponía de pie

-Esa no es la forma de saludar a alguien a quien no has visto hace más de tres años- dijo mientras volteaba y se quitaba la capucha del suéter.

Cuando Yue lo vio no lo podía creer era…

-Kejiku- dijo sorprendida

-El mismo- dijo el con una sonrisa

Yue no podía decir nada, en ese momento todos los sentimientos parecieron juntarse, y empezó a llorar, lloraba de tristeza, de alegría, de sorpresa, de coraje, de amor, de odio, todos sus sentimientos se juntaron y solo se lanzó en los brazos de Kejiku cayendo los dos al piso y lo abrazo como si tuviera miedo que al soltarlo desapareciera

-Te extrañe tanto- dijo Kejiku mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yue

-Pero, como- decía mientras lloraba

-Larga historia, solo te diré que formo parte de la selección de Alemania y quiero que vengas conmigo, contacte a Arabelle hace unos días y me dijo que regresarían a Alemania así que vine a buscarte- dijo mientras le sonreía

-Ese día…- decía Yue

-Un hombre no solo me salvo sino que me ofreció jugar para su equipo

-Y porque no me buscaste… yo… tienes una idea de lo que tuve que pasar… lo atormentada que estaba al saber que por mi culpa… te creía muerto- decía mientras lloraba más fuerte

-Quede mal herido, no podía ni moverme, cuando me recupere te busque, pero ya no estabas en Japón, hace unos meses me encontré con Arabelle y me dijo que habías regresado a Japón y jugarías con la selección, le pedí que fuera por ti y hace tres días me dijo que venían para acá. Pero jamás deje de pensar en ti, te lo dije y seguiré diciendo, eres muy importante para mí- dicho esto la abrazó.

-Kejiku…- dijo más calmada

-¿Y yo?, ¿sigo siendo importante para ti Yue?- dijo

-Yo…- dudo

Al ver esta actitud en Yue, Kejiku abrió los ojos y se separó de ella

-Bueno, tantas emociones por un día fueron suficientes, lo mejor es salir a distraernos un rato- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a levantar a Yue.

-Pero estoy trabajando- dijo Yue ya de pie

-Entonces te secuestrare- sonrió y comenzó a jalar a Yue de la mano, cerro el lugar y ambos salieron.

**(En otra parte)**

Los jugadores de la selección de Japón se despedían de sus familiares y amigos, Midorikawa y Fubuki habían sido remplazados por Sakuma y Someoka, ya que se habían lesionado en el último partido contra Corea.

Todos estaban emocionados por tener un avión privado, al subir Tsunami dijo que quería regresar al mar que los aviones no eran lo suyo, fuera de eso el transcurso fue tranquilo, al llegar a la Isla Liocott Anteojos le dijo que la isla había sido adaptada para que cada selección pudiera sentirse cómoda, reproduciendo las calles de cada país.

**(En Alemania)**

-Vamos por un helado- dijo Kejiku mientras caminaba hacia un puesto de helados.

-Guten Morgen jung, was wollen Sie geben? (Buenos días joven, ¿qué le doy?)- dijo el heladero

-Ich möchte ein Vanilleeis, bitte (Quiero un helado de vainilla, por favor)- dijo Kejiku

-Und seine schöne Braut? (¿Y su linda novia?)- pregunto el Heladero

En ese momento un recuerdo apareció en la mente de Yue…

_-Por supuesto, y su linda novia que va a querer- dijo el heladero_

_-No ella no…- decía Hiroto…_

-Sie will ein Eis Cookie, nicht wahr? (Ella quiere un helado de galleta, ¿cierto?)- decía Kejiku sacando a Yue de aquel recuerdo

Ja… (Sí…)- dijo Yue

Cuando Kejiku pago los helados ambos se sentaron en una banca del parque principal.

-Yue, ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto Kejiku

-No- dijo esta

Kejiku se levantó y tomo a Yue de la muñeca, los helados de ambos cayeron al piso y este la abrazo. Yue se sorprendió pero después correspondió el abrazo, coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kejiku y cerró los ojos.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo- decía Kejiku

Yue no dijo nada solo siguió disfrutando de aquel contacto.

-Yue, quiero que vallas conmigo al mundial, quiero volver a jugar como antes, quiero que estés a mi lado- dijo Kejiku en un tono muy bajo para que solo Yue lo escuchara.

-Como antes…

-Como antes- afirmo

-Está bien Kejiku, quiero que todo sea como antes…- dijo abrazando más fuerte a este.

-Entonces vamos, tenemos práctica- dijo mientras se separaba y entrelazaba su mano con Yue comenzando a caminar.

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento la mayoría estaban entrenando, unos otros corriendo y de más.

-Chicos- grito Kejiku saludando con la mano libre

-¡Capitán!- gritaron todos mientras se acercaban.

-Les presento a nuestro jugador numero dieciséis- dijo mientras señalaba a Yue. –Yue Kinohiko

-Pero si es una chica, la mataran en el campo- dijo un peliblanco de ojos negros con tono de superioridad

-¿Crees que no se jugar futbol?- pregunto Yue molesta

-Mejor regresa a casa niñita- dijo el joven

-Te demostrare quien es el que debe regresar a casa- dijo molesta

-Está decidido tendremos un partido de practica- dijo Kejiku. –Ve a los vestidores ahí está el uniforme de la selección, cámbiate y regresa- dijo Kejiku

Y así lo hiso entro a los vestidores se colocó el short negro y la camiseta del equipo blanca con el número 27 en ella, todo estaba bien, si no fuera por el cabello parecería un chico, la venda que usaba en su de nuevo abierta herida le ocultaba un par de cosas, y el uniforme no le quedaba tan ajustado, salió al campo.

-Toma- dijo Kejiku dándole una gorra negra con el número 27 en blanco.

-Gracias…- dijo, tomo su cabello que estaba amarrado en una trenza y le coloco la gorra.

-Bueno chicos ÉL es su compañero- dijo mientras señalaba a Yue

-Si no la hubiera visto como chica no dudaría que fuera un hombre- dijo un joven castaño

-Bueno la práctica comenzara- dijo Kejiku. –Yue se unirá al equipo A mientras el B seguirá igual

La práctica comenzó, Yue jugaría como delantera al lado de Kejiku, del otro lado estaba el joven de cabellos blancos que le pertenecía el número 10.

Yue y Kejiku dieron el saque, tenían una excelente coordinación, su ritmo era igual que siempre, no tenían que verse para saber los movimientos del otro, Yue dio un pase a uno de los jugadores y este a Kejiku y él se la regreso a Yue

-No vas a pasar niñita- dijo el numero 10

-Yo no- al decir esto el joven se consterno y Yue dio un pase hacia atrás siendo recibido por Kejiku. –Adiós amigo- dicho esto paso por un lado y siguió corriendo recibiendo el pase de Kejiku.

-Tira- le grito Kejiku

Yue salto y golpeo el balón por debajo para que este tomara más altura, se elevó y el lugar se cubrió de un aura sombría, el balón lo cubrió una densa niebla negra y al darle otra patada en el aire esta niebla tomo forma de un caballero con armadura montado en un caballo negro, el portero del equipo B trato de detenerlo pero no pudo, dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor del equipo A.

La práctica término con el marcador 5-1 a favor del equipo A, cuando el entrenamiento concluyo el entrenador llego llamando la atención de todos.

-Así que tu eres Yue Kinohiko, hemos escuchado mucho de ti- dijo el entrendor.

-Muchas gracias por aceptarme en el equipo aun después de saber mi condición- dijo Yue haciendo una reverencia

-Como desperdiciar un talento como el tuyo- dijo el entrenador.

El entrenador vestía una camiseta blanca con un saco negro, pantalón negro y tenis blancos, no era muy viejo lucia de unos treinta o treinta y dos años.

-El director nos está esperando a todos, así que vamos- dijo mientras caminaba a un autobús color blanco con negro y tenía el escudo de Alemania en él.

Todos subieron incluida Yue, después de unos veinte minutos de camino llegaron a una casa de ladrillos muy grande y algo rustica.

Todos entraron y esperaron en la sala principal hasta que escucharon los pasos de alguien acercarse, cuando estuvo frente a ellos Yue abrió los ojos de la sorpresa…

-Tu…- dijo sin poder creérselo

-Hola, veo que después de todo decidiste unirte a mí- dijo el hombre

-No, yo…- Yue comenzó a caminar para atrás sin creerse lo que pasaba

-Yue, este hombre tiene un sueño como nosotros, quiere crear un mundo mejor mediante el futbol y nosotros somos los únicos capaces de ayudarlo- dijo Kejiku mientras sostenía a Yue

-Pero este hombre…

-Él jamás quiso lastimarnos y por eso quiere enmendar sus errores-

-¡Ese hombre es una basura!, ¡que no te das cuenta de todo el daño que nos hiso, Kejiku!- gritaba Yue

-No te obligare a quedarte, pero veo que se te ha olvidado porque jugamos futbol, y sobre todo tu promesa, puedes irte, no te detendré- dijo mientras soltaba a Yue

Yue se quedó estática, había prometido jugar futbol pasara lo que pasara, y los motivos por los que jugaba… sin duda no podían simplemente marcharse…

-Yo… está bien…- dijo mientras apretaba los puños –Pero si intenta hacer algo le aseguro que yo mismo me encargare de terminar con su equipo- dijo Yue con un deje de odio en la voz.

-Está bien- dijo el hombre. –Mañana a primera hora partiremos a la isla Liocott, descansen todos y nos vemos en el aeropuerto mañana a las ocho en punto.

**(Llegada la noche en la isla Liocott)**

Todos los equipos asistieron a la ceremonia de inauguración de FFI.

-Y el ultimo equipo en entrar es Alemania… esperen el equipo de Alemania no está- decía mientras veía entrar a una joven con la bandera de Alemania pero el equipo no se había presentado.

-El equipo de Alemania fue el último seleccionado, el partido se llevó acabo el día de ayer por lo que supongo que llegaran en unos días- dijo el comentarista.

**(Dos días antes del partido contra Argentina)**

-¡Chicos!- grito Aki llamando la atención de todos

-¿Que sucede Aki?- dijo Endo mientras se acercaba todo el equipo.

-Alemania nos ha invitado a un baile- dijo Aki

-Un baile, y porque, Alemania ni siquiera está en nuestro bloque- dijo Tsunami

-Quieren ofrecer una disculpa por haber faltado a la ceremonia de apertura- dijo Aki

-¿Enserio solo ese es el motivo?- pregunto Someoka

-Era de esperarse, después de todo Alemania se caracteriza por tener un sentido del deber y una puntualidad increíble- dijo Anteojos

-El entrenador que fue lo que dijo- pregunto Kido

-Decidió que la invitación fuera aceptada- dijo Aki

-¿También debemos ir de gala?- pregunto Tsunami con una mueca en el rostro

-No lo dice, solo que nos esperan esta noche en el área alemana en el palacio principal- dijo Aki leyendo la invitación.

-Alemania ¿he?-dijo Endo serio. –Me parece una gran idea me gustaría ver como juegan, después de todo Yue me dijo que tenían un estilo muy peculiar de jugar- dijo Endo mientras reía

-Es cierto- dijo Goenji. –Me gustaría saber que clases de personas son

-Y qué clase de técnicas utilizan- dijo Kazemaru

-Bueno está decidido, ¡iremos a el baile!- dijo Endo

**(Llegada la noche)**

Todos los chicos se prepararon, llegaron a la conclusión que si era un baile tendría que ir de gala, cuando todos estaban listos subieron a la caravana relámpago. Al llegar a la zona de Alemania se dieron cuenta que la mayoría de las casas eran algo rusticas, de ladrillos y se sentía un ambiente cálido, cuando llegaron al centro vieron un imponente palacio, estacionaron la caravana y salieron, en la entrada estaba un hombre vestido de traje.

- Guten Abend (Buenas noches)- dijo el hombre, a lo que todos los miembros del equipo se quedaron con signos de interrogación en la cabeza

-Buenas noches, Soy el entrenador del equipo Silver Eagle de Alemania- dijo un hombre que se acercaba en ese momento. –Mi nombre es Dieter Lenz- dijo mientras le tendía la mano a el entrenador Kudou

-Soy Michiya Kudou- dijo respondiendo el saludo

-Adelante, mis muchachos están adentro- dijo mientras comenzaba a guiar al equipo

El lugar era más sorprendente por dentro, muchos pasillos y puertas, cuando llegaron al salón principal en el cual en las esquinas habían muchas mesas con diferentes comidas, en un área había unos sillones y en el centro una pista de baile. Cuando estaban dentro un joven se acercó e hiso una reverencia hacia el entrenador Dieter

-Capitan, ellos son los jóvenes del equipo de Japón- dijo el entrenador, el nombrado levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kejiku Kimura- dijo mientras le extendía la mano a Endo.

-Mucho gusto Kimura, mi nombre es Endo Mamoru- dijo mientras le correspondía el saludo

-A nombre de mi equipo quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber asistido a la ceremonia de inauguración- dijo

-¿Eh?, no importa- dijo Endo

-Bueno adelante, que se diviertan, disculpe que los deje pero aún faltan algunos integrantes e iré por ellos- hiso una reverencia y se fue

-Así que ustedes son la selección juvenil de Japón- dijo un joven peliblanco que se acercaba junto a un chico cabellos de sol.

-Si, nosotros somos, hay algun problema- dijo Tsunami

-No ninguno- dijo el joven. – Aber in der Tat zu erwarten, dass besser (aunque a decir verdad, esperaba que fueran mejores)

-¡Cort!, no digas ese tipo de cosas- dijo el joven de cabellos rubios. –Discúlpenlo, el día de hoy no le hemos puesto su correa- dijo el joven. –Mi nombre es Migaku Becher y él es Cort Kirchner, ambos somos centro campistas

-Mucho gusto- contesto Endo. –Mi nombre es Endo Mamoru y juego como portero.

-¡Migaku! ¡Kirchner!- gritaba una joven que se acercaba. Cuando estuvo enfrente de los jóvenes volvió a hablar

-Porque me han dejado sola- decía la joven, que al ver a los jóvenes olvido todo lo demás. –Mucho gusto mi nombre es Esmeril, soy ayudante del equipo- dijo mientras se dirigía a los jóvenes.

Esmeril era una chica de cabello negro y ojos color miel, de piel blanca pero no demasiado y traía puesto un vestido azul cielo.

-¿Donde esta Kejiku?- pregunto Cort

-Fue por…-decia Migaku cuando Esmeril lo interrumpió

-Que descorteces somos, adelante, pasen, pueden comer todo lo que quieran el baile no tardara en comenzar- dijo Esmeril mientras les indicaba que entraran.

-Hola- le dijo Esmeril a Hiroto

-Hola- respondio este

-Soy Esmeril Heider- dijo mientras le extendía la mano

-Hiroto Kiyama- respondió este

-Esmeril, el director ya viene- dijo Cort

-Tengo que irme, gusto en conocerte Hiroto Kiyama- dijo mientras se iba

-Sí, gusto en conocerte Hiroto Kiyama- dijo burlándose Someoka

El nombrado solo se sonrojo volteando para otro lado.

Los jóvenes de Inazuma Japon también se acercaron para ver

-A nombre de todo el equipo de Alemania les pido una disculpa por haber faltado a la ceremonia de inauguración, espero que disfruten la fiesta- dijo el hombre.

-¿Yue ya está aquí? – pregunto uno de los jóvenes que estaban en una esquina del salón

Kazemaru, Endo, Goenji y Hiroto pusieron atención a lo que los jóvenes decían

-No aun… mira haya vienen- dijo otro, todos los del equipo de Alemania y los cuatro de Inazuma Japon voltearon a la dirección que señalaba el joven jugador, el resto del equipo al ver que estos volteaban hicieron lo mismo y se encontraron con una joven pelinegra de piel muy blanca y ojos verdes.

¿Yue?- dijo Endo

Esta al escuchar su nombre volteo y vio al equipo, sonrió y camino hacia ellos.

-Que guapos se ven todos- dijo Yue con una sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo de casi todos.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Kazemaru

Yue traía puesto un vestido color negro con una cinta verde debajo del pecho, de tirantes, el cabello lo traía suelto con unos pasadores color verde y en el cuello un collar con un tulipán negro.

-Yue, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Goenji

-Yo…- dijo antes de ser interrumpida

-Yue es hora de comenzar el banquete, vamos- dijo Kejiku

-Si… chicos nos vemos en un rato- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

La cena comenzó muchos de los chicos interactuaban entre sí.

-Puedo sentarme- pregunto Esmeril

-Claro- dijo Hiroto

-Bueno Hiroto y dime qué opinas de los demás equipos- pregunto Esmeril

-Los equipos son muy fuertes, es un verdadero desafío- dijo

-¡Yue!- dijo mientras Yue se acercaba, cuando estuvo al lado de ella volvió a hablar. –Porque no te sientas con Hiro-chan y conmigo- dijo Esmeril, Hiroto a esto solo pudo quedarse viendo a la nombrada.

-No… yo… en realidad estaba buscando a Kazemaru- dijo

En ese momento Hiroto volteo la vista al plato molesto

-Hiroto no lo has visto- pregunto Yue

-No soy su niñera- dijo enojado

-A, lo siento, bueno los dejo para que sigan hablando- dicho esto se fue.

**(Yue encontró a Kazemaru sentado en una esquina del salón)**

-No quieres escaparte un rato conmigo guapo- dijo alguien, Kazemaru solo se sonrojo y volteo la vista rápidamente a ver quién le llamaba

-Yue-

-Sí, te he estado buscando- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de este

-¿A si?- pregunto

-Si…-

_Es hora de comenzar el baile, todas las personas ¡a la pista!_- se escucho

-Quieres bailar- pregunto Yue

-Yo no sé…-

-No te preocupes, es fácil solo has lo que los demás hagan- dijo mientras se levantaba. –Que dices

-Está bien- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaban a la pista.

**(En otro lugar de la fiesta)**

-Quieres bailar Hiro-chan- decía Esmeril

-Está bien- dijo mientras se levantaban

El baile comenzó, era una especie de polka todos se colocaron alrededor formando una rueda, el baile era divertido y no era tan difícil así que los jugadores de Japón que aparentemente eran los únicos que no sabían bailar pudieron aprender. Cuando el baile termino seguía una canción un poco más lenta, la mayoría se fue a sentar incluidos Kazemaru y Yue.

-Me permite esta pieza- dijo Un joven de ojos amatistas y cabello rubio.

-Yo… claro- dijo Haruna mientras tomaba la mano del joven

Kido, quien en ese momento estaba parado al lado de Haruna trato de hablar

-Harun…- pero fue detenido por la mano de Sakuma

-Deja que se divierta- dijo mientras jalaba a Kido a un extremo del salón.

**(En otro lado del salón)**

-Me estas escuchando- decía Kazemaru a Yue quien solo veía a la pista

-Ah, lo siento, que me decías- volteo Yue

-¿Estabas observando a Hiroto?

-No… buscaba a Kejiku- decía no muy convencida

-¿Dijiste Kejiku?, ¿que no era ese el muchacho que murió en aquel accidente?- decía impresionado

-Sí, creí que se habían dado cuenta, después de todo se presentó con ustedes, pero no murió, fue encontrado por el director y lo ayudo a recuperarse…-

-Enserio, debes de estar muy feliz- decía Kazemaru

-Si…- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

-¿No lo estás?

-No lo sé, estoy confundida…, estoy feliz porque regreso, lo quiero demasiado pero…

-También quieres a Hiroto- termino de decir Kazemaru

-Si…

-Entiendo

-Kazemaru, iré por un poco más de ponche, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No gracias

-Está bien, enseguida vuelvo

Yue llego a la mesa del ponche y al mismo tiempo llego Hiroto.

-Hola- dijo Yue

-Hola- contesto secamente Hiroto, sirvió ponche y se voltio dispuesto a marcharse pero fue detenido por la mano de Yue

-Hiroto, que te sucede, hice algo para que te molestaras conmigo

-No me sucede nada mejor vete con Kazemaru que te está esperando- dijo pero Yue no lo soltaba

-Hiroto, que te pasa, porque te comportas así conmigo- decía Yue mientras trataba de acercar la mano al rostro de Hiroto

-No me toques- dijo mientras empujaba la mano de Yue

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- dijo Kejiku mientras tomaba de la camisa a Hiroto. –Te enseñare a respetar a una mujer- dicho esto le dio un golpe en la cara

Hiroto dio unos pasos hacia atrás y le regreso el golpe. Y empezó un intercambio de puñetazos

-¡Kejiku, Hiroto vasta!- decía Yue tratando de separarlos

Kejiku soltó a Hiroto y este dio pasos hacia atrás, ambos esperaban que el otro iniciara de nuevo la pelea y quien la inicio fue Hiroto, dio un puñetazo y después, todo sucedió tan rápido, Kejiku había caído al piso y quien había recibido el golpe fue nada más ni nada menos que Yue...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fic seria el super revelador, revelaria TODO, pero me cortaron la imaginacion, primero porque querian que ensayara a los niños de catesismo cosa que tuve que hacer, despues el coro, despues mi hermana, mi madre, etc. por eso me cortaron la imaginacion, tantas distracciones hacen que pierda el hilo de lo que escribo pero mejor lo dejo con mas emocion por mas tiempo<strong>

**cecishida, ya se! es la cosa mas savia que encontraras jajaja, sobre lo de el nombre del capitan, ya esta! ahora quiero saver si atinaste jajaj, por favor no me mates suficiente es con las amenazas que recibo cada dia jajaj xp **

**featheredmoonwings, pues considero que se vuelve mas dificil que puedan estar juntos, despues de todo regreso el amor de su vida Kejiku, y sobre la peticion Kazemaru sera golpeado eso te lo aseguro, pero sera en el poximo capitulo, y algun otro jajaja **

**P.D.: si desean que pase algo o darle mas importancia a algun personaje, alguna pareja en especial, o cualquier cosa no duden en pedirlo.**

**P.D2: pues una pregunta rondo por mi cabeza, ustedes que creen que Yue sienta verdaderamente, creen que ame a Kejiku y que solo este confundida con Hiroto por tenia chorosientos de tiempo que no lo veia, o que no quiere a Kejiku, y pues... sus razones por que creen su respuesta, claro si desean contestarme me gustaria saver sus opiniones.**

**sin mas que decirles me despido cuidense byye (: **


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias a cecishida, monshitaa y featheredmoonwings por sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p>Por desdichas del destino en el momento en que Yue recibió el golpe la música dejo de sonar, todos los presentes que se habían acercado a ver la pelea quedaron en completo silencio, las personas que vieron el alboroto incluidos los entrenadores se acercaron y solo pudieron ver a Kejiku en el piso, Hiroto frente a Yue con una cara que difícilmente se puede describir y a esta demostrar un asombro y miedo mientras su mano estaba posada en su mejilla derecha.<p>

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto molesto el entrenador Kudou

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, Yue seguía sin mover un musculo, Hiroto solo veía al piso y Kejiku quien seguía en el piso a Hiroto.

-Les hice una pregunta- dijo colérico

En ese momento Yue comenzó a llorar, pero el color de sus lágrimas era de un color rojo, manchando la mano que sostenía su cara y el vestido. Tomo su cara con ambas manos y se quedó parada en el mismo lugar

-Yo sé lo que paso, Soy Helmuth Volker- dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba

-¿¡Director!- dijeron todos los jóvenes del equipo de Alemania y se apartaron del lugar.

-Heidi, llévate a Yue- dijo el director

-Si- dijo mientras se acercaba, Heidi era una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises. –Vamos Yue- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la hacía caminar.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- volvió a preguntar Kudou

-Mi muchacho tuvo la culpa- dijo el Director

-Él estaba molestando a Yue- dijo Kejiku mientras se ponía de pie y señalaba a Hiroto

-Tú lo golpeaste- dijo Volker

-Él golpeo a Yue- dijo Kejiku

-Hiroto tendrá una reprimenda- dijo Kudou

-No será necesario- dijo Lenz. –Kejiku comenzó la pelea, Hiroto no tenía intenciones de golpear a Yue.

-Mi muchacho se disculpara, tampoco él quiere que Hiroto reciba un castigo por su error- dijo Volker

-Pero…- discutió Kejiku pero fue interrumpido por Volker

-Discúlpate con Hiroto y el equipo de Japón- dijo serio

Kejiku se quedó viendo al suelo por unos minutos, apretó la mano e hiso una reverencia

-Disculpen mi comportamiento, por favor entrenador Kudou no castigue a Hiroto por mi imprudencia, se lo pido- dijo

El entrenador Kudou se quedó pensando y después de unos minutos hablo

-De acuerdo- dijo secamente

-Yue, ¿ella esta bien?- pregunto Kazemaru

-Ella esta bien- dijo Volker

-Pero sangraba

-Es un efecto del accidente que tuvo, es algo normal en ella- dijo Volker

-Bueno creo que el baile termina aquí, lamento nuevamente el comportamiento de Kejiku, suele alterarse mucho cuando se trata de Yue- dijo Lenz mientras se

-Hiro-chan este bien- decía Esmeril mientras se acercaba y tomaba a Hiroto del brazo para verle la cara.

-Si…- dijo este aun molesto

-Es que Kimura es un idiota- decía Esmeril

-Hiroto es hora de irnos- dijo Kudou secamente

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver Hiro-chan- dijo Esmeril, después le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

La fiesta término así, cada equipo se fue por su lado.

**(Con Alemania)**

El equipo de Silver Eagle llegó a la casa en la cual se quedaban, todos los integrantes subieron rápido a sus alcobas a excepción de Kejiku, Lenz y Volker.

-Kimura estuvo mal lo que has hecho, no solo porque lo golpeaste sino que has fracturado lo que pudo haber sido una muy buena relación entre ambos equipos- dijo Lenz

-Discúlpeme entrenador pero no permito que absolutamente nadie toque a Yue- decía muy molesto

-¡CALLATE!, más te vale aprender a comportarte- decía el Director enojado

-Si señor…

-Quiero que mañana a primera hora llames a todos, ha llegado la hora- dijo Volker

-Como usted ordene director- hiso una reverencia y se fue.

**(Con Yue)**

-Yue ven, es hora de dormir- decía Heidi mientras hacía que Yue caminara.-Yue… por favor, Kejiku se molestara más si te ve así

-Me odia…- Yue estaba al borde del llanto

-No lo…- alguien entro interrumpiendo a Heidi

-Vine a ver si estás bien- decía Esmeril mientras sonreía ampliamente

-Si… gracias- dijo Yue

-Lástima que todo término así, me la estaba pasando tan bien con Hiro-chan

-Esmeril- reprendió Heidi

-Lo siento, Yue te molestaría que intentara acercarme a Hiro-chan

-Esmeril, vasta- decía Heidi

-Es que Hiro-chan me parece muy lindo y me gustaría intentar algo con él, pero por lo que paso y como eres mi amiga no sé si te molestaría que lo hiciera

-Yo…- hablo Yue

-Sabía que no te molestaría, gracias Yue- dicho esto le dio un abrazo y salió prácticamente brincando de alegría cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Yue cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar

-Yue…- dijo Heidi mientras abrazaba a Yue tratando de consolarla

-Estoy bien… es mejor así…- dijo mientras se levantaba. –Si no te importa desearía estar sola

-Claro, que descanses…- dicho esto salió del cuarto.

**(Con el equipo de Japón)**

Todo el camino estuvo en completo silencio, cuando llegaron cada uno comenzó a irse a sus habitaciones, excepto Hiroto y Kazemaru.

-Hiroto, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto Kazemaru

-Nada que te interese- dijo molesto

-Hiroto aunque no lo creas el equipo se preocupa por ti, pero si no dices lo que paso no podremos ayudarte- dijo Kazemaru mientras sostenía del hombro a Hiroto

-El tipo me golpeo, tú mismo lo escuchaste no sé qué quieres que te diga- dijo Hiroto con la cabeza baja

-Porque te golpeo

-Por Yue

-Porque, que le pasó a ella, estaba sangrando de los ojos

-Pues ve y pregúntale a ella, después de todo son tan íntimos

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No- dijo secamente

-Claro que te molesta

-No- decía enojado

-A ti te gust…-

-¡Cállate!- dicho esto le soltó un puñetazo a Kazemaru, este simplemente se levantó y volvió a hablar

-Admítelo, no soportas que Yue me sonria porque te gusta

-Te dije que te callaras- lo volvió a golpear

Kazemaru se levantó y lo golpeo haciendo que Hiroto cayera al piso, Kazemaru aprovecho esto y se sentó en su estómago para que quedara inmovilizado.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba Hiroto mientras trataba de quitarse a Kazemaru de encima

-No hasta que admitas que Yue te gusta

-Yo…

**(Con Alemania)**

Kejiku escucho la puerta de su cuarto, estaba medio dormido, pero no dudo en abrir. Cuando abrió alguien lo abrazo, siempre hacia lo mismo, así que Kejiku solo le acaricio ese hermoso cabello.

-Siento haberte despertado- decía quien lo tenía abrazado

-No importa, vamos entra- dijo mientras se separaba y dejaba entrar a Yue.

Ambos entraron al cuarto y como ya era costumbre se acostaron en la cama, pero esa vez, Yue abrazo a Kejiku recargando su cabeza en el pecho.

Kejiku se sorprendió pero no dudo en corresponder el abrazo

-Te amo Yue- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de esta

-…Yo también…- dicho esto cerro los ojos.

**(Días después)**

-El día de hoy tendremos un partido de práctica con otro de los equipos- dijo el entrenador Kudou

-¿Contra quién será entrenador?- pregunto Fubuki

-Contra Alemania- en el momento que el entrenador termino de hablar todos los jugadores, a excepción de Fubuki, se sorprendieron.

Kazemaru y Hiroto se vieron y después sonrieron.

-Bueno suban al autobús nos vamos en cinco minutos- dicho esto entro al campamento.

Los chicos se quedaron callados y simplemente tomar sus cosas y se comenzaron a subir.

-Parece que nos les agrada mucho la idea de jugar contra Alemania- decía Fubuki el cual no entendía nada. Nadie contesto y se mantuvieron en silencio todo el camino. Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento de Alemania al bajarse de la caravana todos se sorprendieron al ver a los jugadores jugando, no estaban entrenando, parecían niños de cinco años que fueron sacados al parque, unos sobre otros riendo, persiguiéndose, lo que provocó la intriga de unos y la decepción de otros. La selección de Japón bajo para hacer acto de presencia.

-Mira, es el equipo de Japón- dijo un muchacho de cabello azul marino y ojos ámbar

-De haber sabido que jugaríamos contra ellos me hubiera traído los guantes de box- dijo Cort

-¿Que dijiste?- le pregunto Someoka

-Lo que escuchaste- respondió Cort

-Cálmate Cort, guarda tus energías para el partido- dijo Migaku

-¡Bah!- dijo yéndose.

-Discúlpenlo- dijo Migaku

-¿Y su entrenador?- pregunto Kudou

-Esta haya- dijo señalando al otro lado del campo, el entrenador Lenz estaba con Yue y Volker quien era el que hablaba.

-Iré a hablar con él- dijo

-No se lo recomiendo, ya sabe que ha llegado pero no es bueno interrumpirlo

En ese momento el entrenador Lenz comenzó a caminar en dirección al equipo de Japón

-Buenos días entrenador Kudou, muchachos, que bueno que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación, espero que podamos limar asperezas- dijo Lenz con una sonrisa.

-¿Empezamos?- pregunto Kudou

-En un instante, el director está terminando de tratar un tema- dijo

-Entiendo-

-Pero pueden pasar a los vestidores para que se cambien

-Gracias- dijo mientras los muchachos entraban

Cuando volvieron a salir, el equipo de Alemania estaba entrenando, era claro el cambio de actitud, se comportaban muy profesionales y centrados, parecía ser otro equipo.

El director Volker se acercó.

-Espero que no les moleste que Yue juegue, después de todo ella me dijo que le debía un partido a el capitán- dijo mientras veía a Endo

-No hay problema- dijo Kudou

-Entonces, si les parece podemos comenzar- dijo

-Si- dijo Kudou

-Chicos reúnanse- dijo Lenz mientras todos se acercaban a él

La formación de Inazuma Japón será esta, delanteros Fubuki, Someoka, Goenji; Mediocampistas Hiroto, Kazemaru, Kido; Defensas Tsunami, Hijitaka, Kogure, Kabeyama y el portero será Endo- dijo el entrenador Kudou

Del otro lado de la cancha Lenz nombraba a los titulares

-El portero será Frederick, defensas Raymond y Redmond Kesler, Rudolph y Theobold, mediocampistas Varick, Verner, Migaku y Cort, delanteros Kejiku y Yue

-Ja- contestaron todos

Antes de comenzar el partido viene el clásico saludo entre los capitanes.

-Te deseo lo mejor Endo- dijo Kejiku

-Lo mismo digo Kimura

El partido comenzó, el saque fue de Japón Goenji se lo paso a fubuki pero el pase fue interceptado por Kejiku, comenzó a pasar por el campo pero fue detenido por Kido, antes que le quitaran el balón

-Cort- dijo y dio un pase hacia atrás

-Yue- dijo Cort y le dio un pase

Yue fue bloqueada por Kazemaru pero logro burlarlo, después Hiroto, la bloqueo

-Te tengo- dijo Hiroto

-Yo creo que no- dijo Yue y dio un pase hacia Cort, pero Goenji intercepto el pase robando el balón

-No pasaras- dijeron Raymond y Redmond. –Defensa de Hierro-

Se tomaron de la mano y al saltar un ejército de caballeros con armadura de plata aparecieron robándole el balón

-¡Cort!- dijo Redmond y le dio un pase

-Yue, Kejiku, Migaku- dicho esto Migaku empezó a correr se paró de manos con las rodillas flexionadas y Kejiku se subió encima de los pies de Migaku y Yue llego corriendo, Kejiku la tomo de los brazos como si fueran cadenas, Migaku estiro los pies elevando así a Kejiku quien sostenía a Yue, cuando Kejiku llego a lo más alto tomo a Yue y la elevo haciendo que llegara muy alto, después Cort hiso que el balón alcanzara la altura de Yue, Yue golpeo el balón el cual tomo la forma de un águila

-Águila de la Justicia- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, el balón llego hasta la portería y Endo uso una de sus técnicas y no logro detener el disparo solo lo desvió.

-Activen el núcleo 1- dijo el entrenador Lenz

-Es muy pronto para activarlo- dijo Yue mientras corría con el balón que acababa de recuperar.

-Activen el núcleo 1- dijo Kejiku

-Si capitán- contestaron el resto del equipo, después de esto todos tomaron sus muñequeras negras que nadie de Japón noto, cambiaron de posición, y el partido siguió

-Cort- dijo Kejiku dándole el balón

Cort tenía el balón y comenzó a correr más rápido.

-Su velocidad ha incrementado- decía Kido sorprendido

Kazemaru era el único que mantenía el ritmo de Cort sin cansarse, logro quitarle el balón.

-No puede ser- dijo Cort

-Activen el núcleo 2- dijo Lenz

-¡Ja!- gritó todos

La velocidad había incrementado de nuevo, Kejiku le quito el balón a Fubuki y se lo paso a Cort, los cuatro realizaron la técnica Águila de la Justicia nuevamente, el tiro era más potente y Endo no pudo detenerlo, dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor de Alemania, después de eso el primer tiempo concluyo.

El equipo de Alemania regreso a la banca, se tiraron al piso la mayoría, estaban demasiado agitados.

-Son muy buenos- dijo Kido quien los observaba del otro lado de la cancha

-Están muy cansados- dijo Fubuki

-Son rápidos, se nos dificulta alcanzarlos- dijo Goenji

-El único que logra alcanzarlos es Kazemaru- dijo Someoka

El segundo tiempo comenzó, Goenji dio un paso a Fubuki y estos junto con Hiroto realizaron una técnica Gran fuego, Frederick no logro pararlo pero lo desvío

-Activen el núcleo 5- dijo el entrenador

-¡Es demasiado!- grito Yue

-¡Actívenlo!- grito

La velocidad incremento tres veces más, comenzaron a correr le robaron el balón a Kido y luego se lo dieron a Cort

-Bloquen a Migaku- dijo Kido, Kazemaru lo bloqueo

-Crees que es la única técnica que tenemos, Yue- dicho esto le dio un pase a Yue quien salto en el aire y el balón se cubrió de una niebla obscura cuando lo pateo se formó un caballero de armadura y caballo negro, Endo no pudo detenerlo y el equipo Silver Eagle anoto su segundo gol.

Kazemaru logro interceptar un pase hacia Migaku y después se lo dio a Someoka, pero se lo quito Rudolph, quien se lo dio a Cort

-Migaku- dijo

-Cubran a Yue- grito Kido

Pero Migaku y Cort se tomaron del brazo, dieron una vuelta y ambos tiraron al mismo tiempo

Fuego Helado- dijeron ambos logrando anotar su tercer gol

Kazemaru le robo el balón a Varick y burlo la defensa llevando el balón hasta Toramaru y Goenji anotando así su primer gol.

-¡Verner!- dijo Theobold

-¡Yue, Kejiku!- dijo mientras corría con el balón

Yue y Kejiku saltaron y comenzaron a correr apoyándose en los pies del otro después con el peso del otro se empujaron y dieron una vuelta formando un circulo.

-Juicio final- dijeron mientras que el círculo que formaban se iluminaba y aparecían jeroglíficos, se tomaron de los brazos y patearon el balón en el aire al mismo tiempo.

El tiro perdió su potencia a mitad del camino por lo que Endo pudo detenerlo.

El partido continuo, Kazemaru era el único que podía alcanzar la velocidad del equipo Silver Eagle por lo que era quien se encargaba de robar el balón.

Kazemaru y Yue estaban frente a frente, ninguno de los dos se iria sin el balón, y un recuerdo atormento la mente de Yue…

_-Activaras el nucleo 15- dijo el director_

_-¿Y si no lo hago?- decia Yue_

_-Sabes bien lo que pasara, todos tus seres queridos están en mis manos, sin mencionar que ese tal Hiroto y Kazemaru podrían sufrir un accidente si no obedeces- decía Lenz_

_-No se atreverían- dijo Yue sorprendida_

_-No nos tientes Yue, es mejor que obedezcas las órdenes- dijo Volker_

Yue regreso de aquel recuerdo, toco su muñequera y así logro quitarle el balón a Kazemaru, burlo la montaña de Kabeyama y se preparó para tirar.

El balón se elevó en los aires y Yue salto, el lugar se llenó de un aura celestial con un color dorado parecía como si le hubieran salido alas a Yue.

_-Esto no es futbol, no, no lo soporto…- pensó_

En ese momento una lagrima broto, el escenario dio un giro rápido, de esa aura celestial paso a ser una llena de tristeza y soledad, esas alas blancas se convirtieron en unas negras, más las lágrimas rojas, daban una imagen de un ángel herido.

Yue patio el balón y Endo no pudo detenerlo dando el cuarto gol a el equipo de Alemania, cuando el gol entro se acabó el segundo tiempo y Yue cayó al piso de espaldas.

Yue se levantó y se limpió la cara con el torso del brazo.

-Muy buen partido- dijo Lenz

El partido termino los capitanes volvieron a estrechar su mano.

-Fue un partido asombroso- dijo Endo

-Lo mismo opino, espero volver a tener la oportunidad de jugar contigo- dijo Kejiku

-Y cuando volvamos a jugar detendré tus tiros- dijo Endo con una sonrisa

-Eso será interesante de ver- dijo Kejiku mientras sonreía

-Excelente partido muchachos- dijo Lenz

-Muchas gracias Lenz por invitarnos- dijo Kudou

-De nada y espero que se queden a comer- dijo Lenz

-Creo que no será posible

-Vamos Kudou, tus muchachos y los míos se están llevando muy bien y después de un partido tan bien jugado deberías de darles la oportunidad de que se diviertan

-Está bien

-Perfecto entonces pediré que preparen la comida, mientras debemos dejar que los chicos se diviertan- dijo mientras los entrenadores entraban.

Los jugadores estaban en grupos, muchos intercambiaban comentarios del partido o hablaban sobre los contrincantes que habían tenido.

Yue era cargada por Rudolph, era un muchacho de piel blanca cabello castaño y ojos verdes y hablaban con Heidi, Tsunami y Kazemaru.

-Yue… podemos hablar- dijo alguien detrás de esta, cuando Yue se voltio se dio cuenta de quien le llamaba

-Hiroto…, si…- dijo mientras se bajaba de Rudolph

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a los vestidores para poder tener privacidad.

-Entonces, ¿de que querías hablar?- pregunto Yue curiosa

-Bueno, primero quería pedirte disculpas por… lo que paso en el baile, no era mi intención golpearte-

-Pues por la manera en que me hablaste parecía todo lo contrario

-Bueno, yo estaba muy molesto, con….

-Kazemaru, aunque no lo entiendo porque, me reclamaste como si te molestara que le hablara

-Es que… yo… no soportaba que fueras tan amable con él…- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Pero, ¿porque?- pregunto Yue sin comprender lo que pasaba

-Lo que pasa es que tu…. Tú me…..- en ese momento fue interrumpido por el clic de la puerta del vestidor, después se escucharon unos pasos alejarse.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Hiroto

-Nos han encerrado- dijo Yue mientras jalaba la puerta sin éxito. –No vale la pena gritar, no nos sacaran hasta que quieran- dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso recargada en la puerta

Así pasaron quince minutos, hasta que Hiroto volvió a hablar.

-Yue… Kazemaru me hizo saber cuáles eran mis sentimientos… y quería decirte que tú me…. Tú me… que te quiero…

* * *

><p><strong>Buuuu no podiia subir el capituloo algien me puedee decir qe pasoo? jajaj esqee a la hora de subir el documento la pagina se aparecia en blancoo y noo se cargaba naada e intente pasarlaa a otro documentoo peroo naadaaaa pero buenoo encontre la formaaa jaja xp pero me gustaria volver a subir los capitulos normalmente... jaja xp<strong>

** Gracias por contestar a mi preguntaaa jajaj xp**

**monshitaa me gusto tu idea jajaja**

**cecishida, pues si me supuce que te referias a Kejiku, jajaj era claro **

**featheredmoonwigns pues si es un salvaje jajaja y Kejiku no se queda a tras, o sera que yo lo odio, bueno no lo odio pero si me desagrada un tanto jajaja bueno no... bueno si pero es raro jajaja **

**sin mas que decirles me despidooo gracias, cuidense byye**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias a cecishida, featheredmoonwings, monshitaa y MizuKi-chan-18 por sus comentarios (:**

* * *

><p>Yue abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿acaba de escuchar lo que creía haber escuchado?, ¿Hiroto le había dicho que… la quería?, ¿y ella?, ¿Lo quería?, pero… también quería a Kejiku, ¿amaba a Kejiku?, si lo amaba, pero… ¿Hiroto?... también… ¿o no?, lo quería, pero… no de la misma manera que a Kejiku, apenas hace unos días Kejiku dijo las palabras magias que hacían que Yue se olvidara del mundo… Hiroto le dijo que la quería, y ella lo quería a él… pero…. ¿lo amaba?... ¡Si!, lo amaba, lo savia, pero no de la misma manera que a Kejiku…<p>

–_Es que, yo no sé qué aria sin ti- dijo Kejiku_

_-.-.-_

_-Te extrañe tanto- dijo Kejiku mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yue_

_Pero jamás deje de pensar en ti, te lo dije y seguiré diciendo, eres muy importante para mí- dicho esto la abrazó._

_-.-.-_

_Kejiku se levantó y tomo a Yue de la muñeca, los helados de ambos cayeron al piso y este la abrazo. Yue se sorprendió pero después correspondió el abrazo, coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kejiku y cerró los ojos._

_-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo- decía Kejiku_

_-.-.-_

_-Yue ven, es hora de dormir- decía Heidi mientras hacía que Yue caminara.-Yue… por favor, Kejiku se molestara más si te ve así_

_-.-.-_

_-Te amo Yue- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de esta_

_-¿Y yo?, ¿sigo siendo importante para ti Yue?- dijo_

Si… el seguía siendo importante para Yue pero… Hiroto también lo era, lo era eso lo tenía claro, lo amaba pero no de la misma manera que a Kejiku, ciertamente jamás había dejado de pensar en Hiroto, cuando lo volvió a ver se sintió extraña…

_-¡No!- dijo y tomo a Hiroto de la mano_

_-.-.-_

_-Estoy seguro que nada saldrá y te comerá de esa maleta- Saco Hiroto a Yue de sus ensoñaciones_

_-Kinohiko, te he visto algo preocupado, ¿qué te ocurre?- pregunto Hiroto_

_-.-.-_

_Hiroto volteo a verlo y solo sonrió. La luz de la luna entraba por un ventanal haciendo que los ojos de Hiroto brillaran, a Yue le provoco un revuelo en su interior, se sonrojo y agradeció que fuera de noche y que Hiroto no pudiera verlo._

-.-.-

_-No te preocupes yo te protegeré- dijo mientras se señalaba con el dedo pulgar._

_-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto la niña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas_

_-Claro que si- respondió con una sonrisa…_

-.-.-

_-Te estas burlando de mi- dijo haciendo su sonrojo más notorio_

_-No, al contrario me agradaba que me dieras un diminutivo- dijo muy sonrojado_

-.-.-

-Hiroto… yo…- decia Yue sonrojada, en ese momento otro recuerdo invadió su mente…

_-Yue… Hiroto, ¿que sientes por él?- pregunto Naku quien ayudaba a Yue a ponerse un vestido café_

_-Nada, es solo un compañero del equipo- dijo sonrojada_

_-¡Mentira!- dijo Naku molesta. –¡Qué pasaría si Kejiku te viera así, él te quería mucho y tú, tu solo lo traicionas de esa manera!_

_-Naku, lo sé, estoy consciente, Hiroto es solo un compañero y así lo seguirá siendo_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Dakari cerró la puerta y al voltear se encontró con la mirada seria de Naku_

_-Ciento haber manchado tu vestido- dijo con un tono de voz un poco más grave_

_-No estoy molesta por eso, sabes lo que opino de lo que estas asiendo_

_-No estoy haciendo nada malo, fue un desafortunado accidente, además tú tuviste la culpa- dijo Dakari_

_-No pienso discutir contigo, piensa lo que te dije y si tú crees que es lo correcto adelante- dijo mientras se iba a la cocina._

-.-.-

_-¡Yue!- dijo mientras Yue se acercaba, cuando estuvo al lado de ella volvió a hablar. –Porque no te sientas con Hiro-chan y conmigo- dijo Esmeril_

_-.-.-_

_-Lástima que todo término así, me la estaba pasando tan bien con Hiro-chan_

_-.-.-_

_-Lo siento, Yue te molestaría que intentara acercarme a Hiro-chan_

_-.-.-_

_-Es que Hiro-chan me parece muy lindo y me gustaría intentar algo con él, pero por lo que paso y como eres mi amiga no sé si te molestaría que lo hiciera_

_-.-.-_

_-Sabía que no te molestaría, gracias Yue- dicho esto le dio un abrazo y salió prácticamente brincando de alegría cerrando la puerta detrás de ella._

_-.-.-_

_-Sabes, que bueno que tenemos el partido contra Japón, había extrañado ver a Hiro-chan, hoy intentare acercármele otra vez, estoy segura que no le desagrado, es tan lindo, espero que podamos llegar a algo- dijo Esmeril_

_-.-.-_

_-¡Estoy tan feliz!, el equipo se quedara a comer, espero poder hablar con Hiro-chan- sonreía._

Esmeril… ella era su amiga… Hiroto le importaba, y… Kejiku… Naku y Arabelle le habían dicho que lo estaba traicionando… Yue no deseaba hacer eso… no podía… Kejiku era muy importante para ella… pero también lo era Hiroto…

-Hiroto….yo… quiero decir….- trataba de acomodar las palabras, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, Yue quien se había levantado giro la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, era Esmeril…

-Yue… ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto con confusión en la mirada

-Nos habían dejado encerrados- dijo Hiroto

-Te está buscando Kejiku y el director- dijo Esmeril con un deje de dolor y desaprobación en la voz.

Los ojos de Yue se crisparon, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Debía irse?, o…

-Hiro-chan a ti también te buscan, todos están el comedor, vamos- dijo mientras se colgaba de su brazo y comenzaba a caminar

Hiroto solo le sonrió a Yue, y esta capto el mensaje, hablarían después, pero… ¿qué le diría?... con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza Yue salió en dirección del director.

-Me buscaba- dijo Yue frente a Volker

-Sí, tu desempeño en el partido fue muy bueno, espero que siguas acatando las órdenes- dijo Volker

-Si…

-Yue, tenemos una fórmula que los hará más fuertes- dijo Lenz mientras sacaba una jeringa con un liquido espeso de color anaranjado verdoso.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Yue mientras se hacía para atrás

-No te dolerá- decía Volker mientras sostenía a Yue

-¡NO!, ¡suélteme!- gritaba Yue mientras forcejaba

-Esto te ayudara- decia Lenz

-¡NO!, ¡déjenme!, ¡no!

-Quedate quieta- dijo Volker mientras la golpeaba en el estómago, eso hiso que Yue se arqueara del dolor y Lenz aprovecho el momento para inyectarle el líquido.

Yue abrió los ojos, el líquido le quemaba, sentía como fluía por su cuerpo se empezó a sentir mareada pero trato de no demostrarlo, Lenz retiro la aguja de la piel de Yue, y Volker la soltó, Yue se tambaleo pero pudo mantenerse en pie.

-Vete al comedor- dijo Volker. –Ya serviremos la comida

Dicho eso Yue comenzó a caminar, estaba muy mareada, sentía que todo daba vueltas así que se sostuvo de la pared y siguió su camino.

Entro al comedor y todos estaban hablando animadamente, solo dos personas notaron su llegada.

-Yue, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Kejiku quien llego detrás de ella

-Me… me siento mal…llévame a mi habitación… por… por favor…

-Claro- dijo mientras ayudaba a salir del comedor, al llegar a las escaleras Yue no pudo seguir de pie así que Kejiku la cargo, llevándola a su habitación.

-Yue…- decía mientras trataba de buscar la forma de separarla de él para que se acostara en la cama. –Yue, vamos- dicho esto cayo en la cama quedando encima de Yue, al verla sonrío y…

**(En el comedor)**

El teléfono de Esmeril sonó y vio que tenía un mensaje lo leyó y su cara no era muy feliz, asi que Hiroto, quien estaba al lado de esta pregunto

-¿Estas bien?

-Yo si… la que no está nada bien es Yue…

-¿Yue?, ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Hiroto preocupado

-No lo se… dijo que no bajaría a comer y que no la molestaran- dijo Esmeril con cara de preocupación. –Creo que ire a ver que le pasa- dijo mientras se levantaba

-No te preocupes, yo ire- dijo Hiroto mientras se levantaba

-¿Seguro?

-Si, solo dime cual es su cuarto

-Esta bien… subiendo las escaleras la ultima puerta a la derecha- dijo mientras se volvia a sentar. –Si es algo grabe no dudes en llamarme

-Claro- dicho esto se fue, subio las escaleras y llego hasta el rincón, pensaba tocar, pero vio la puerta medio abierta y decidio entrar. Lo que vio en ese momento, lo lleno de tristeza y asombro no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, opto por salir y cerrar la puerta, bajo las escaleras y se sentó en silencio junto a Esmeril.

-¿Yue está bien?- pregunto Esmeril

-Si… ella esta… con Kejiku- decía Hiroto casi en susurro

-Era de esperarse-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Hiroto

-Sí, Kejiku y Yue siempre han sido muy unidos, él me dijo que le pediría que fuera su novia y de seguro le dijo que quería hablar con ella

-Ah…-fue todo lo que atino a pronunciar

**(Dada la noche)**

El equipo de Inazuma Japon regreso a su campamento todos a excepción de Hiroto y Kazemaru subieron.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto Kazemaru

Hiroto apretó los puños y golpeo a Kazemaru en la cara

-Eso te mereces por darme la estúpida idea- dijo molesto y subio a su cuarto dejando a un sangrado y confundido Kazemaru.

Cuando llego a su habitación cerró la puerta con seguro y se acostó con la cabeza en la almohada.

_Al abrir la puerta Kejiku estaba sobre Yue y se estaban besando._

_-Kejiku…- dijo Yue con un tono de voz que parecía un gemido_

_-Te amo Yue- dijo Kejiku y volvió a besarla._

-Yue…- dicho esto una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla…

* * *

><p><strong>monshita, ps... da algoo parecidoo pero ps.. nada tiene qe ver jaja si se parece cuando lo lees pero ps... es como estilo kageyama, algoo asi jajaj pero ya despues se ira descubriendoo eso jajaja<strong>

**featheredmoonwings, pues se supone que los encierran para que no interrimpieran, ¡Kazemaru tuvo la culpa!, jajaja, pero tenia que llegar Esmeril, bueno pues si no hubiera llegado este capitulo no tendria sentido (: jaja**

**cecishida, si jajaja tambien pense que hubiera quedado mejor un me gustas, pero se me hacia como que muy superficial y deporsi ya estaban como que enojados el uno con el otro con mas motivo si decia algo asi jajaja, sobre Esmeril, pues si la verdad quiero que llege la hora de que la golpien (:**

**MizuKi-chan-18, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y pues gracias por el comentario (: **

** Ahora ardera troya! por fin! escribi todo esto para que al fin llegara el momento! el proximo capitulo... cha cha cha chan! esque.. no se si decirles... bueno ya que no me aguanto! Yue y Kejiku terminaran juntos!... a no! jajaj no claro que no, pero que esperan de Yue?, se habra molestado por el beso?... le habra gustado?... hablara con Hiroto?, Kejiku golpeara a Hiroto de nuevo? Kazemaru se vengara de Hiroto? Yue golpeara a Esmeril? **

**esqe si les digo no tendria chiste, lo que les dire es que el proximo capitulo habra otra pelea pero esta sera las madres de las peleas! sera la pelea que mas tiempo espere yo por escribir! y la gota que derramara el vaso de alguno de los personajes... antes de continuar creen que Yue deberia quedarse con Kejiku o Hiroto oo ooo sola? jajaj gracias de nuevo por leer **

** Nos vemos pronto cuidense byye (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias a cecishida, monshitaa, MizuKi-chan-18 y featheredmoonwings por sus comentarios**

* * *

><p>Yue no recordaba nada, había tenido una discusión anoche con Kejiku, habían gritado… pero… ¿sobre qué era?...<p>

_-No… Kejiku… déjame…-se quejaba Yue mientras trataba de separarlo_

_-Te amo Yue- dijo Kejiku para después besarla_

_Con ese beso Yue se sintió mal, sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, se sintió triste y diferente, así que volteo la cara para terminar con eso._

_-Si te hubiera besado Hiroto, de seguro lo habrías aceptado- decía Kejiku molesto_

_-Hiroto jamás me hubiera besado a la fuerza…-decía Yue con un hilo de voz por culpa del líquido._

_-¡Hiroto jamás hubiera cuidado de ti como yo lo hice!- alzo la voz_

_-¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!- decía mientras se levantaba de la cama_

_-¡Eres una mal agradecida, todo lo que hago e hice fue por ti!_

_-¡Pudiste haberme regresado al orfanato si tantas molestas te cause!_

_-¡Para que así estuvieras con el idiota de Hiroto, olvídalo!- gritaba mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Yue_

_-¡Hubiera preferido estar con él que contigo que permites que me traten como rata de laboratorio!_

_La cara de Kejiku cambio a una llena de dolor. –Eso es lo que piensas- dijo soltándola. –Entonces debí de haber dejado que te murieras en ese accidente- dicho esto se fue azotando la puerta detrás de él…._

Yue quien estaba sentada en el rincón de la cama, abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, ella le había dicho cosas terribles a Kejiku y le dolió lo que él le dijo.

-Una niña tan linda no debería llorar- al escuchar esto Yue levanto la vista y vio un pequeño oso con un tulipán rosa.

-Kejiku…

-Siento lo de anoche, no debí decirte todas esas cosas

-Yo… también siento haberte gritado- dijo mientras tomaba el pequeño peluche con la flor.

-¿Me perdonas?

Yue inspiró el aroma del tulipán y sonrió. –Si

Después de eso ambos se recostaron en la cama Yue viendo hacia la puerta y Kejiku a su espalda abrazándola. Estuvieron varios minutos así, sus compañeros habían salido a disfrutar del día libre y no regresarían hasta en la noche.

**(Con Japón)**

-Hiroto, ¿estás bien?- decía Kazemaru mientras entraba al cuarto de Hiroto

-Lárgate- le dijo Hiroto

-¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer que te tiene tan molesto?

-Tu estúpida idea me ha dejado como idiota

-Pero, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Porque Yue es novia de Kejiku

-Estás hablando enserio- dijo sorprendido

-Yo mismo los vi comiéndose

-Eso es raro, Yue me había dicho que…

-Hiroto te buscan abajo- dijo Tsunami que acababa de entrar y tenía una cara seria

-¿Quién es?- pregunto

-Una muchacha, pero no me agrada nada en lo absoluto- dijo Tsunami

Tanto Hiroto como Kazemaru se sorprendieron, bajaron rápido a ver de quien se trataba y era Esmeril quien sonreía.

-Esmeril, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hiroto

-Bueno, quería hablar contigo- contesto

-Está bien… vamos afuera- dijo mientras salía y Esmeril lo seguía

Cuando estuvieron afuera Esmeril hablo

-Hiroto… bueno… yo quería decirte que… bueno tú me gustas mucho- dijo con un sonrojo muy notable

-Esmeril…

-Sé que tal vez es algo precipitado, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad-

En ese momento el recuerdo de Yue y Kejiku regreso a su mente.

-Está bien, lo intentaremos- dijo Hiroto

-Gracias- dicho esto lo abrazo y lo beso, Hiroto solo correspondió al abrazo

Después de un rato Esmeril se fue y Hiroto regreso a su habitación.

-Hiroto, ¿Qué quería Esmeril?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Me pidió que fuera su novio- dijo secamente

-Y le dijiste que no- dijo Kazemaru muy seguro

-Le dije que si- dijo con el mismo tono de voz

-¿¡Pero porque!

-¿Porque no?, no le veo nada de malo

-Pero tú no la quieres

-Pero con el tiempo tal vez lo haga

-¿Y Yue?

-Ella está feliz con su NOVIO- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra

-Yo no creo mucho esa historia, algo anda mal, mañana mismo hablare con Yue- dijo Kazemaru mientras salía del cuarto.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama boca arriba.

**(Con Alemania)**

-Yue, el director pidió que se te agregara otra dosis

-No pienso seguir sus órdenes

-Las seguirás- dijo con tono autoritario

-No- dijo mientras quitaba la mano de Kejiku

-A dónde vas- dijo molesto

-Eso a ti no te importa- dijo mientras se levantaba enojada

Cuando Yue se sentó en la cama dispuesta a salir de esta, Kejiku continúo

-¡No te iras!- la galo del brazo haciendo que cayera en la cama nuevamente y se sentó encima de ella.

-¡Quítate!- gritaba Yue mientras golpeaba el pecho de Kejiku para tratar de liberarse.

-¡No te iras!- volvió a repetir mientras la apretaba de la cintura

-¡Me estas lastimando!- chillo

-¡Tu harás, lo que yo te ordene que haga!- dijo Kejiku mientras la apretaba más

-¡AH!- grito mientras arqueaba la espalda

-¿¡ENTENDISTE!- grito, a esto Yue quedo a unos centímetros de la cara de Kejiku y sin pensarlo le escupió, Kejiku le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que Yue quedara acostada de nuevo y se limpió con el dorso del brazo, esto fue aprovechado por Yue quien se lo quitó de encima, tomo su maleta que estaba debajo de la cama y salió de la habitación, instantáneamente Kejiku la siguió.

-¡Espera!, ¿¡qué crees que estás haciendo!- gritaba mientras la seguía escalera abajo

-Te estoy dejando- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

-¡No lo harás!- dijo mientras jalaba de la maleta haciendo que Yue se volteara

-¡Aléjate de mí!- lo empujo y estrello sus puños sobre el pecho de Kejiku

Kejiku la tomo de los brazos y la aventó contra la pared, movió el puño en su dirección pero golpeo al lado de su cabeza.

Yue…- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-¡No me toques!- dijo empujándolo y luego lo golpeo con el puño cerrado en la cara.

Kejiku la tomo de los brazos y la mando al sillón

-¡Tú te quedaras aquí y obedecerás mis órdenes!- decía teniendo una pierna sobre el estómago de Yue mientras con las manos la sostenía para que no pudiera golpearlo.

Se las arreglo nuevamente para quitárselo de encima, tomo la maleta pero nuevamente Kejiku se la arrebato.

-¿Porque haces esto?...- pregunto Yue

-Porque sigo las órdenes de Volker

-¿Por qué? Esto no era por lo que luchaste-

-Porque tú fuiste elegida por mi Padre

-¿Tu padre?

-Sí, ¿crees que las cosas malas que te han pasado son simple coincidencia?, todo eso lo provoco mi padre para que pudieras incrementar tus fuerzas, ¿crees que la muerte de tus padres adoptivos fue un accidente y que justo en ese momento yo aceptara cuidar de ti?, ¿crees que te hubiera soportado por tanto tiempo si no quisiera algo a cambio?, Volker, mi padre, te eligió para llevar a cabo la su plan, su plan de cambiar al mundo y crear un nuevo en el cual él gobernara.

Yue vio a la cara a Kejiku, quien sonreía arrogantemente, derramo una lágrima y comenzó a caminar.

-¿¡En realidad creías que eras especial!- decía mientras caminaba a las escaleras detrás de Yue, mientras tiraba todo a su paso

-¡Enserio lo creías, que linda!

Yue camino hacia el baño y cuando Kejiku estuvo cercas cerró la puerta, Kejiku empezó a forcejear para abrirla pero Yue pudo cerrarla.

Dentro del baño Yue escuchaba los gritos de Kejiku y los golpes que daba a la puerta, se sento en la otra esquina del baño con las piernas dobladas y sus manos en los oídos.

-_No… vete… por favor…_- pensó mientras lloraba….

* * *

><p><strong> Este fue uno de mis capitulos preferidos, habia esperado tanto este momento! jajaja <strong>

**cecishida, Esmeril si sera golpeada,pero despues, y pues porque golpea a Kazemaru... pues... no se jajaja con alguien se tenia que desquitar y por desgracia Kazemaru siempre esta en el lugar menos indicado jajajaj**

**monshitaa, tomare lo de la teleserie como un cumplido... jajaja xp, sobre que se quede con alguno, lo estoy pensando jaja aver en que acaba todo esto.**

**MizuKi-chan-18, pues si jajaja lo toma como costal de papas pero ya vendra la venganza de Kazemaru, y sobre la directa-inderecta, si volvera a ser golpeado por Hiroto de eso que no te quede ni la menor duda**

** Sin mas que decirlees me voy a hacer tarea, (aun no la empiezo y esta larga, un ensayo sobre mi vida (?) o algo asi.. no suelo prestar atencion...) así que cuidense, byye (:**


	16. Chapter 16

** Gracias a MizuKi-chan-18, featheredmoonwings, cecishida y monshitaa por sus comentarios (:**

* * *

><p>Kejiku seguía gritando, Yue no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban así, ¿una hora quizás?, dos, no sabía, seguía en el piso con sus piernas dobladas y las manos en sus oídos, lloraba, los recuerdos se amontonaban, pasando uno tras otro…<p>

-Todo fue una mentira…. Todo….- decía mientras lloraba.

_-Lamento no poderte dar un regalo…-decía una pequeña niña de ojos verdes_

_-El mejor regalo es que estés conmigo- dijo un joven dos años mayor mientras le sonreía _

_-.-.-_

_-Eres a la que más quiero- dijo Kejiku_

_-¿enserio?- pregunto Yue_

_-Si pero no se lo digas a los demás- dijo sonriendo_

_-.-.-_

_-No dejare que nada malo te pase, porque eres muy importante para mí_

_-.-.-_

_-Yo cuidare de ti siempre_

_-.-.-_

-Mentiroso…- lloraba Yue, se había levantado, abrió el pequeño botiquín del baño y saco unas tijeras de este, regreso al piso.

_-Me gusta tu cabello- decía Kejku mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yue_

_-¿Enserio?- pregunto Yue_

_-Sí, no lo cortes, déjalo largo, se te ve lindo- decía Kejiku mientras sonreía_

_-Está bien, si a ti te gusta así, lo dejare largo_

_-.-.-_

-Todo lo que me dijiste es mentira… todo lo que vivimos juntos también lo fue… toda mi vida fue una mentira…-hablaba. – ¡Mentira!, ¡todo fue una mentira!- decía mientras tomaba su cabello y las tijeras y comenzaba a cortarlo.

**(Con Japón)**

-Después del entrenamiento iré a hablar con Yue, ¿quieres venir?- pregunto Kazemaru a Hiroto.

-No- dijo Hiroto

-¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar

-Seguro- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr alrededor del campo

-Está bien- empezó a correr

**(Con Yue)**

-Yue, ¡Maldita sea! Abre la puerta- dijo Kejiku mientras pateaba la puerta

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y Kejiku pudo ver a Yue, de una forma muy lamentable, tenía golpes en cara y brazos, sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre, su piel era pálida y su cabello parecía haber sido arrancado.

Los ojos de Kejiku no creían lo que veía…

-Tu ganas, hare lo que quieras…- dijo con un hilo de voz, después de eso paso por un lado de Kejiku en dirección a donde el director solía pasar el tiempo.

Yue entro al cuarto y de uno de los cajones saco una jeringa con un líquido anaranjado verdoso, se lo inyecto en el brazo y después tiro la jeringa a la basura y salió de la habitación.

Justamente cuando Yue pasaba por la entrada el timbre sonó. Se acercó a la entrada y solo la entre abrió un poco.

-¿Si?- pregunto secamente.

-¿Yue?- pregunto Kazemaru

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quería hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, vete y jamás vuelvas a hablarme- dicho esto cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Kejiku

-Nadie- dicho esto camino hacia su recamara.

**(Rato después)**

-Kejiku, ¿qué paso aquí?- preguntaba Heidi. -¿Dónde está Yue?

-En su cuarto, no ha salido ni me ha dejado entrar- dijo Kejiku quien leía en el sillón.

-Iré a verla- dijo Heidi mientras subía las escaleras, cuando llego frente a la habitación toco.

-Yue, soy Heidi ábreme por favor- dijo mientras tocaba, cuando termino de hablar se escuchó el clic y pudo abrir la puerta.

-Yue yo…- Heidi vio a Yue, muy pálida, más de lo norma, sus ojos sin expresión alguna, su ropa llena de sangre, tenía golpes, su cabello estaba disparejo, parecía que lo hubiera arrancado con las manos. –Yue… ¿Qué… te paso?- pregunto

-Todo era una mentira…- dijo Yue mientras volvía a llorar.

-Ya...llora, desahógate…- dijo mientras la abrazaba. Cuando Yue pudo calmarse Heidi hablo nuevamente. –Ven, tienes que tomar un baño para poder revisarte esos golpes y arreglar tu cabello- dijo con ternura mientras caminaba con Yue al baño.

Cuando Yue salió del baño, Heidi le coloco un ungüento para bajar la inflamación de los golpes, le quito la toalla de la cabeza y comenzó a cortar el cabello de Yue para darle forma, su cabello que antes llegaba hasta la cintura ahora solo llegaba hasta donde termina los hombros. (N/A: quedo como el de Rinoa de final fantasy)

-No has comido ¿cierto?- pregunto Heidi mientras se ponía de pie. –Iré a prepararte algo- salió del cuarto dejando a Yue sentada en la cama.

Yue permaneció en la misma posición hasta que alguien entro.

-¡Hola Yue!- dijo Esmeril con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a Yue. – ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?, se ve horrible- dijo

Yue no contesto, simplemente la vio esperando que le dijera porque estaba ahí.

-¡Estoy feliz!, ¡Hiroto es mi novio!- dijo mientras movía las manos de forma exagerada. –Ahora podremos salir los cuatro, tú con Kejiku y yo con Hiro-chan

-Lárgate- dijo en voz baja pero Esmeril simplemente dejo pasar la orden.

-Hiro-chan es el mejor novio-

-Vete- dijo más alto

-Además de que besa tan bien

Yue golpeo a Esmeril. – ¡Te dije que te largaras!- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba a tirones.

**(Al día siguiente)**

Yue se levantó temprano, no había dormido nada en toda la noche pero parecía no haberle importado mucho, se cambió y bajo a "desayunar", ya todos sentados en la mesa el entrenador entro junto con Volker.

-Muchachos tendremos un nuevo integrante- dijo Lenz

-¿Y quién es?- preguntaron los gemelos Redmond y Raymond

-Pasa- dijo Lenz, un joven unos tres años más chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

-Kyoji- dijo Yue sorprendida, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Hermana- dijo mientras sonreía

-Él es Kyoji Nawasaki, y será su nuevo compañero.

**(Con Japón)**

El partido contra Estados Unidos había terminado, tendrían la tarde libre para descansar.

Hiroto y Kazemaru habían decidido ir a ver a Yue. Hiroto se había convencido de ir dado que Kazemaru le dijo que se había comportado raro.

Llegaron al campamento y tocaron el timbre de la casa.

El entrenador Lenz abrió la puerta. – ¡Chicos! Que sorpresa, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

-Queríamos hablar con Yue- dijo Kazemaru

-Por supuesto iré a llamarla- dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-Yue te buscan abajo- dijo mientras entraba al cuarto de Yue

-¿Quién?- pregunto secamente

-dos jóvenes del equipo de Inazuma Japon- dijo Lenz- Yue se levantó para ir a ver que querían cuando Lenz la tomo del brazo. –Quiero que les digas que no te busquen más, y por tu bien y el de Kyoji no se te ocurra mencionar nada.

Yue simplemente se soltó y camino hacia la salida, traía puesto el pants y la sudadera del equipo, la sudadera era blanca con rayas en el centro del color de la bandera y el pants era negro, traía también la gorra lo que hacía que su cabello ahora corto no se notara. Bajo las escaleras y se acercó a Kazemaru y Hiroto.

-Creí que te dije que no me buscaras- dijo Yue a Kazemaru

-En realidad el que quería hablar contigo era yo- dijo Hiroto

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo Yue

-Sí, si tenemos

-Mejor vete a hablar con tu novia- dijo Yue

-Sobre eso quería hablarte- dijo Hiroto

-No me importa lo que tengas que decirme, lárgate, no quiero verte, ni a ti ni a nadie de tu equipo, ¡lárgate!- decía mientras señalaba la puerta

-Solo quiero que me escuches

-¡que te largas!, ¡te odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!

Hiroto le sorprendió lo que Yue dijo, se levantó del sillón y salió

-Hiroto espera- decía Kazemaru tratando de alcanzarlo

Yue simplemente subió las escaleras.

-Hermana, podemos hablar- decía Kyoji

-Claro…- dijo mientras seguía a Kyoji al cuarto de este.

**(Con Kazemaru)**

-¡Hiroto!- dijo Kazemaru tomándolo del brazo haciendo que volteara.

-¡Siempre que te hago caso las cosas terminan mal!- decia mientras seguía caminando.

-¡No es mi culpa que seas un imbécil!- decía siguiéndolo

Hiroto no lo soporto más y golpeo a Kazemaru, Kazemaru se molestó y le regreso el golpe, asi estuvieron un tiempo hasta que se separaron

-Te molestas conmigo por tus idioteces, en lugar de gritarle y golpear a los demás deberías de aceptar que tienes la culpa, porque eres un ¡cobarde!

Hiroto no lo soporto y golpeo a Kazemaru con todas sus fuerzas. Kazemaru recibió el golpe de lleno y su visión se borró y todo se obscureció.

**(Con Yue)**

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte culpado aquella vez, Kejiku me explico lo que paso y yo… yo lo lamento- decía mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Kyoji, no llores- decía mientras lo abrazaba

-Te quiero hermana

-Yo también Kyoji…

-Kyuoji, el director Volker quiere hacerte unos exámenes- decía Lenz quien entraba por la puerta

-No, no le harán ningunos exámenes- dijo Yue desafiante

-¿¡Me desafías!

-No, bajare con usted- dijo Kyoji mientras se separaba de Yue

-Kyoji…no…

-Soy fuerte hermana, nada me pasara- dijo mientras sonreía y después comenzó a caminar.

**(Una semana después)**

-¡AHHH!- se escuchaba gritar a alguien

-¡Por favor, déjenlo!- gritaba Yue quien era sostenida por Lenz

-Es su castigo

-Kyoji es muy débil, ¡por favor!- volvía a gritar tratando de soltarse

-Es su castigo- volvió a repetir Lenz

-¡No resistirá, morirá si siguen con esto!

-Debió pensar eso antes de entrar al equipo, no nos sirven la gente débil- dijo Volker. –Aumenta la intensidad

Kyoji era torturado, sangraba y gritaba que pararan, pero en lugar de eso la tortura se intensificaba. Kyoji comenzaba a toser sangre.

-¡Paren por favor!- gritaba Yue con lágrimas en los ojos

Después de unos diez minutos así la tortura se detuvo por órdenes de Lenz, ya que los jugadores del equipo entraron a la sala. Kyoji se retorcía en el piso.

-Mátenlo- dijo Volker, Haníbal sacó una pistola y le disparo a Kyoji

-¡NO!- grito Yue, trataba de liberarse pero Rudolph, quien ahora la sostenía no la soltaba, lloraba amargamente mientras seguía gritando. – ¡KYOJI!, ¡NO!, ¡KYOJI!- Rudolph solo la abrazaba mientras Yue seguía tratando de liberarse.

-Entrenador prepare todo, haga parecer un accidente- decía Volker mientras salía del cuarto

-Como ordene- dijo Lenz.

Kyoji había sido llevado al hospital.

Yue estaba sentada en la sala de espera y a su lado estaba Heidi abrazándola, alguien las vio desde lejos y se acercó.

-Eso y más te mereces- dijo Esmeril mientras se acercaba

-¡CALLATE!, o te juro que- decía Yue pero fue interrumpida por Esmeril

-¿O qué?, me vas a golpear de nuevo- decía Esmeril. –Eres una ¡ZORRA ESTUPIDA!

-Vete Esmeril o la que dará un golpe seré yo- dijo Heidi.

-Tan idiotas las dos- dicho esto se fue.

Yue se volvió a sentar y comenzó a llorar.

Unos minutos después salió el doctor que atendía a Kyoji

-Lo lamento mucho…- dijo el doctor mientras bajaba la cabeza. –Hicimos lo que estuvo en nuestras manos…

¡NO!- dijo Yue mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

**(Al día siguiente)**

Este día se llevaría a cabo el funeral de Kyoji, todos los integrantes del equipo estaban, también familiares o amigos de los integrantes.

Yue estaba devastada lloraba desconsolada mientras Heidi la abrazaba, del lado izquierdo estaban Kejiku, Esmeril, Volker, Lenz, Arabelle, entre otros jugadores del equipo. Mientras que del lado derecho estaban Yue, Heidi, Rudolph, Migaku, Cort y los gemelos.

-¡NO!, ¡devuélvanme a Kyoji!, ¡no, por favor!- dicho esto se soltó de Heidi y comenzó a correr hacia el ataúd que acaba de ser metido al pozo. Rudolph y Cort la tomaron de los brazos logrando retenerla mientras Migaku abrazaba a Heidi que también lloraba.

-Yue por favor…- decía Cort mientras la sostenía.

-Kyoji, no te mueras- decía llorando

-Por favor… ¡devuélvanme a Kyoji!

-Yue- decía Heidi mientras trataba de ir con ella pero Migaku la sostuvo.

-No…- dijo

-Es mi niño, no puedo vivir sin ti, me voy a morir… yo me voy contigo- dicho esto trato de soltarse sin obtener resultado.

Volker se acercó, tomo un puño de tierra y lo aventó al pozo, después de eso los enterradores (?) comenzaron a sepultar la tumba.

-¡QUE HACES AQUÍ DESGRACIADO!- Gritaba Yue. –MALDITO, ¡Te odio!, ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Te deberías morir tú también!, ¡te odio!

Así termino todo, se llevaron a Yue al campamento, pero esta seguía muy alterada, llamaron a un doctor para que le pusieran un sedante, y así se quedó tranquila...

* * *

><p><strong> Disculpen la demora, es que tuve una semi-crisis por culpa de un ensayo que se me dificulto mucho escribir, haciendo que mi cerebro se le safara un cable y no llegaran las ideas, casi casi me salia humo de la cabeza jajaja pero la recupere gracias a una pelicula, ah *suspiro* que buenos son los momentos de ocio jajaj.<strong>

**MizuKo-chan-18, peticion cumplida jaja dado a lo de mi bloqueo no se ocurrio algo mejor, pero pues tratare de que vuelva a pasar algo asi, jajaj si, Kazemaru tendra su venganza, es mas hare un capitulo (espero) para que Kazemaru se venge de Hiroto jajajaja.**

** featheredmoonwings, eso de robachicos me sono al hombre del costal que segun decian robaba niños jajaj xp, lo de las armas jaja eso esta genial, me imagino que si debes de dar miedo con ellas, a mi por eso no me dejan acercarme a una, lo mas cercas que ue estado de una arma es una cuchara de plastico -.-'', no preguntes cómo como carne -.- aa es verdad no me gusta jajaja xp aun asi, es lo mas cercas, a pero tengo una daga china antigua! jajaj la compre una vez aya por el año del caldo *cuando era niña* jajaj, respecto a lo de la pelea si se hara, en el siguiente capitulo (: ya lo tengo planeado.**

** cecishida, no me mates! todo fue culpa de las peticiones, yo solo cumplo ordenes y sobre lo de si es manipulado o no, ps... Kejiku es un maldito de todas maneras, pero aun estoy pensando si deberia morir o vivir muajaja **

** monshita, gracias por tu comentario (: y siii son unos reberendos idiotas eso lo se (: pero es lo que hace divertida esta historia! que hariamos sin nuestros idiotas? nada! jajaja**

** P.D.: Pues si quieren una peticion, alguna pareja en especial, una muerte, alguien golpeando a alguien no duden en pedirlo tratare de hacer lo posible por agregarlo (:**

**P.D.2: mi prima quiere vestirse de cosplay para una convencion de anime ahora en vacasiones, pero no save de quien, tiene el cabello corto, como el de Yuki de vampire knight o Saya de blood, pero no quiere traje de escuela, asi que Yuki quedo descartada, y me pidio a mi salir con ella, dijo que salieramos de la misma serie, asi que saya queda descartada dado que me queria vestir de la hermana mala y cuando la vi no me agrado mucho, si tienen alguna idea de una serie donde haya un personaje con cabello corto, que no sea uniforme escolar y de preferencia mujer me gustaria que me lo hicieran saver dado que no se me ocurre nada, dijo que el color de cabello no importaba ya que la muy mendiga puede comprar airosoles para el pelo (de los que si te pintan el cabello), y si el traje era algo dificil tampoco, dado que su madre nos los hara, como amo a mi tia jajaja xp, bueno si saben de algun personaje y quieren decirme se los agradeceria mucho.**

** ya sin nada mas **** que decir me voy byye cuidense (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias a monshitaa, cecishida, featheredmoonwings y MizuKi-chan-18 por sus comentarios**

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaron, Inazuma Japon derrotó a Brasil, así que su siguiente partido se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas y oponente seria Alemania, el entrenador Hibiki había preparado un partido de práctica.<p>

La selección Juvenil de Japón llegó al campo de Alemania y nuevamente los vieron con el comportamiento infantil pero esta vez el entrenador Lenz salió rápidamente.

-Bienvenidos- dijo mientras se acercaba al entrenador Kudou.

-Gracias, empezamos- dijo sin más

-Por supuesto, pero el día de hoy mis delanteros no jugaran- dijo mientras ponía una cara triste, como un puchero

-¿No?- pregunto Kudou

-No, tanto Yue como Kejiku están entrenando una nueva técnica

-Entiendo- dijo Kudou

Después de esto el partido comenzó, los jugadores de ambos equipos iban muy parejos, y así termino, empatando 2-2.

-Buen trabajo muchachos- dijo Lenz con una sonrisa medio torcida

Los chicos de Alemania simplemente bajaron la cabeza.

-Entrenador Kudou, entrenador Hibiki- dijo Volker quien caminaba a su dirección. –Me gustaría que entráramos los cuatro para hablar sobre nuestro próximo partido- dijo Volker

-Si- dijo Hibiki, y los cuatro entraron.

-¡Hiro-chan!- dijo Esmeril mientras se le lanzaba encima

-Mira Adler, ahora si traigo mis guantes de box- decía Cort que sostenía unos guantes en las manos.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!- dijo Tsunami enfadado

-Yo creo que tantos golpes que se dan les afecto el cerebro y se han quedado sordos- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

-Cort, ya basta- dijo Migaku quien se acercaba

-Si es la verdad, mira que golpear a una mujer- dijo Cort enojado

-Fue un accidente- dijo Kazemaru en defensa de Hiroto

-Disculpen a Cort, se descontrola con las visitas- dijo Migaku tratando de liberar tenciones

-Sabes que es verdad, mira lo que ha pasado, este japonés golpeo a Yue por "accidente"- dijo mientras hacía comillas con los dedos. –Y el estúpido de Kejiku salió con que también había…

-Lo que pasa en Alemania, en Alemania se queda- dijo Rudolph mientras se acercaba con Heidi

-Rudolph sabes que tengo razón- decía Cort. –Estos son unos B-A-R-B-A-R-O-S

-Repite eso y te aseguro que terminaras muerto- dijo Someoka mientras lo tomaba de la camiseta

-Ves lo que les digo- dijo Cort con una sonrisa al puro estilo Fudou. –Son unos barbaros

Dicho esto Someoka lo golpeo, haciendo que callera al piso.

-Eso te mereces por insultar a Hiro-chan- dijo Esmeril mientras le sacaba la lengua

-La que merece el golpe es otra- dijeron los gemelos

-Cállense repetidos- dijo Esmeril

-Cállate tú, ¡traidora!, pero bueno tienes lo que te mereces- dijo Theobold refiriéndose a Hiroto

-Deberías de largarte mejor con esos barbaros- dijo Verner

-Tu también te lo ganaste- Hijitaka lo golpeo

-Qué te pasa idiota- dijo Varick mientras golpeaba a Hijitaka. –Vuelves a tocar a Verner y acabaras muerto- le grito.

-Tú no te metas- dijo Tsunami mientras lo golpeaba

Así comenzó todo. Varick contra Tsunami y Tachimukai (quien era defendido por Tsunami), Hijitaka contra Verner, Hiroto contra Theobold, Kazemaru contra Raymond y Redmond, estos dos impedían que Kazemaru interviniera entre Vender y Hijitaka, Someoka contra Cort, Frederick contra Endo quien por tratar de detener a Someoka recibió un golpe, Adler contra Fubuki y Goenji, Dieter contra Kogure, Toramaru y Kabeyama quienes solo se insultaban, Sakuma golpeo a Migaku quien no estaba haciendo nada y este le regreso el golpe, Rudolph contra Kido, ya que el segundo fue quien comenzó al creer que Rudolph golpearía a Sakuma. Los únicos que no peleaban, pero que no hacían nada por detener la pelea eran Tobitaka y Fudou, el segundo parecía estarlo disfrutando bastante.

-¡Que pasa aquí!-grito alguien desde una orilla del campo.

En ese momento todos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a la persona que había gritado.

-Yue- respondieron los integrantes de Silver Eagle

-¿¡Yue!- preguntaron sorprendidos los de Japón, estaba muy diferente, su cabello estaba corto y sin brillo, su piel era demasiado blanca y tenía ojeras lo que le daba un aspecto tétrico, se veía débil, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, sus ojos estaban apagados, no tenían ese peculiar brillo y no sonreía, su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre, sudor y tierra, además que no llevaba la gorra y el cabello estaba amarrado en una cola alta mal hecha.

-¿Qué está pasando?- contesto secamente

-Pues que no estás viendo- contesto Esmeril

Yue solo la fulmino con la mirada. –¿Quien comenzó esto?

-Yue veras…-decía Dieter

-Tu no comenzaste, de eso estoy segura, díganme quien fue- volvió a exigir alzando un poco la voz.

-Fue Cort- dijo Esmeril sin más

-¡Ese tipo narizón me golpeo primero!- dijo a su defensa

-Silver Eagle, saben bien las reglas, independientemente del equipo contrario, está estrictamente prohibido pelear, no se los tengo que repetir, si Volker o Lenz se enteran de esto…

-¿Que nos hará?- dijo Esmeril burlándose

-¿Que pasa aquí?- pregunto Volker

-Director… vera…- trataba de decir Migaku

-Es la segunda vez que causan un alboroto- decía Lenz rojo del coraje. –¡Ahora quién demonios fue!

Todos los de Silver Eagle se quedaron callados, ninguno pensaba hablar.

-Fue solo un mal entendido- dijo Yue

-Tu qué haces aquí- dijo Lenz molesto. –Deberías estar entrenando

-Kejiku quería descansar- dijo secamente

-Bueno, bueno creo que como dijo Yue fue un mal entendido, de seguro solo estaban jugando- dijo Volker. –La comida estará lista en un momento- dijo Volker mientras les pedía a los entrenadores entrar para poder terminar de hablar.

-Yue…- decía Cort

-Chicas, será mejor que traigan un botiquín para que ayuden a sus jugadores- les dijo Yue a las ayudantes de Japón -Heidi, podrías ir por el nuestro, traer bolsas de hielo y todo lo que sea necesario por favor- término de decir

-Si- dicho esto se fue a buscar las cosas. Unos minutos después regreso con todo

Yue ayudo a Heidi a curar a los de Alemania dado que Esmeril estaba con Hiroto.

-¡Todo esto me pasa por ser amigo del idiota de Cort!- gritaba por lo alto Migaku

-¡Cállate!- gritaba Cort

-Chicos suficiente tienen con lo que paso, dejen de pelear- los reprendía Heidi

-Déjalos, no ves que es su forma de demostrarse que se quieren- decía Yue restándole importancia

-¡Eso no es verdad!- contestaron Cort y Migaku al mismo tiempo.

-Pues tienen una forma muy rara de demostrarlo, mira a Varick y Verner, ellos son menos violentos- dijo Heidi

-¡Oye!- respondieron los otros dos desde lejos, todos los de Alemania comenzaron a reír, cuando Yue se levantó para poder seguir curando a los demás se mareo cayendo de rodillas al piso.

-Yue, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba Rudolph que corrió para ayudarla.

-Si...- respondió Yue. –Sera mejor que continúe con el entrenamiento- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se iba.

Así termino todo, todos pasaron al comedor, los del equipo de Alemania estaban de un lado y los de Japón de otro, cuando la comida termino, el equipo japonés se retiró.

**(Con Japón al día siguiente)**

-El día de hoy analizaremos las jugadas de nuestro oponente- dijo el entrenador Kudou

El equipo termino de ver los dos partidos grabados.

-Bien que opinan- decía Hibiki

-Pues son muy rápidos, tendremos que incrementar la velocidad, además que no encuentro algún punto débil- decía Kido.

-Si, el único que parece alcanzarlos es Kazemaru- continuo Toramaru

-Utilizan pesas para incrementar la velocidad- decía Kazemaru

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kudou

-Sí, las muñequeras que utilizan en los brazos son pesas, me imagino que son más pesadas que las que utilizan para los partidos, Yue me dio un par de ellas, antes de venir a la Isla, dijo que las usara en entrenamientos y en los partidos las retirara, así incrementaría mi velocidad- dijo serio

-No son solo pesas- dijo alguien que acaba de entrar

-¿Heidi?- dijeron las asistentes al mismo tiempo

-Lamento haber entrado así, la puerta estaba abierta- dijo

-¿A qué te refieres que no son solo pesas?- pregunto Endo

-Pues eso, no son simplemente pesas, tienen un dispositivo que les ayuda a mitad del partido poder incrementar el nivel de juego- dijo seria

-Siéntate y explícanos a que te refieres- dijo Hibiki

-Las muñequeras que utilizan están incrustadas en los músculos, estas tienen un pequeño interruptor que al ser presionado manda una descarga al cerebro que provoca la mejoría de las habilidades.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?

-Si… por desgracia, el entrenador Lenz les da la orden de activarlo

-Por eso grita núcleo 1… núcleo 2…- pregunto Tachimukai

-Sí, es lo que se debe de activar, si saben el cerebro consta de dieciocho núcleos, y el núcleo central que es el que controla todo, una persona normal es capaz de activar solo quince núcleos en capacidades normales, si se activan los dieciocho y es utilizado por mucho tiempo el cuerpo puede sufrir grabes daños. Si a eso le agregamos que el entrenador les inyecta Clinozoisita y Titanita, si activaran el décimo octavo núcleo podrían morir…

-¿¡Cómo se pudieron prestar a eso!- gritaba Someoka

-Porque no lo sabíamos

-¿¡Y cuando se enteraron porque no lo dejaron!

-Fuimos engañados, cada miembro del equipo fue traído aquí con una mentira, nos decían que tendríamos la oportunidad de jugar a nivel mundial, nadie te ofrece algo así todo los días, a mí me dijeron que podría ayudar y me pagarían, mis padres están muy enfermos… necesitaba dinero y acepte, pero si hubiera sabido las verdaderas intenciones… jamás me hubiera prestado a algo tan sucio… cuando me entere trate de irme… pero me amenazaron con asesinar a mis padre…

-Por eso el cambio de actitud de Yue- dijo Kazemaru

-En realidad…no… Yue fue la única persona que trato de dejar todo atrás, pero Kejiku la retuvo… después con la llegada de Kyoji decidió quedarse, pero hace un tiempo Volker lo mato…- dijo esto con odio profundo. –Hiso parecer que todo fue un accidente, Yue perdió todo lo que quería en menos de un mes y por eso se comporta así, no le importa lo que le pase, al contrario quiere morir…

El equipo se quedó callado, no creían que escuchaban.

-Por eso he venido, quiero pedirles, ¡no!, suplicarles, que derroten a Silver Eagle en el próximo partido…

-¡Por supuesto!- decía Endo. –Nosotros te ayudaremos

-Pero capitán, no podemos ni alcanzarlos, como les ganaremos- decía Kabeyama

-Hay un momento en que se pierde la formación, ustedes pueden aprovecharlo.

-Que dices, estas segura de eso- pregunto Kido

-Sí, ¿pensabas que estaba en el equipo solo por tener un lindo rostro?- pregunto Heidi algo ofendida. –Soy estratega, veo los movimientos desde la banca y realizo formaciones para ganar, en realidad cada integrante del equipo está especializado en algo

-De seguro la única que esta porque si es esa niña que siempre grita "Hiro-chan, Hiro-chan"- decía Tsunami imitando la voz de Esmeril

-Esmeril se especializa en las áreas médicas, con solo ver a una persona sabe si tiene algún problema físico, y así podemos tomar ventaja de ese detalle- dijo Heidi. –Sin embargo es de las pocas personas que siguen a Volker dentro del equipo

-¿Quieres decir que hay otras personas que lo siguen?- pregunto Fubuki

-Si… pero eso no es todo, alguien controla a Volker, alguien más allá de sus sucias artimañas…- dijo Heidi. –Pero regresando a lo importante, el equipo tiene varios trucos, hay un momento en el cual cambian de formación, no se dejen engañar, solo invierten sus posiciones, como si fuera un espejo, ustedes deben de hacer lo mismo para evitar confusiones, la defensa de Redmond y Raymond también lo tiene, al momento que toman sus manos se inclinan cinco centímetros a la derecha, si te inclinas al lado contrario lograras burlar la defensa, el tiro que realizan Migaku y Cort siempre está cargado al lado derecho- termino de decir Heidi

-Valla, ¿lo que nos estas diciendo es verdad?- pregunto Tobitaka sin creérselo

-Si… solo quiero que derroten a Volker, para poder liberarnos de su control…- dijo Heidi

-¡Te lo prometo!, los ayudaremos, no dejaremos que Volker siga manejándolos, ¿verdad chicos?- dijo Endo

-¡SI!- contestaron todos

-Gracias, antes que me valla solo quiero decirles algo que note, su equipo tiene una falla, al tratar de cubrir a nuestros jugadores dejan desprotegida el lado Izquierdo, lo que nos da una gran ventaja- dijo Heidi mientras se ponía de pie. –Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, suerte en el partido- dijo mientras caminaba, seguida de Hiroto quien se ofreció a acompañarla.

-Hiroto… por favor trae de regreso a Yue- decia Heidi

-Haremos lo que este en nuestras manos para derrotar a Volker

-No me referia a eso… Yue te quiere… estoy segura que eres el único que puedes traerla de regreso…- dicho esto se fue, dejando a un confundido pero feliz Hiroto

**(El dia del partido)**

El partido estaba apunto de comenzar, ambos equipos estaban con sus respectivos entrenadores,

-Les dire el nombre de los titulares para este partido, Delanteros: Fubuki, Someoka, Goenji; Mediocampistas Hiroto, Kazemaru, Kido; Defensas Tsunami, Hijitaka, Kogure, Kabeyama y el portero será Endo- dijo el entrenador Kudou

Del otro lado de la cancha Lenz nombraba a los titulares

-El portero será Frederick, defensas Raymond y Redmond Kesler, Rudolph y Theobold, mediocampistas Varick, Verner, Migaku y Cort, delanteros Kejiku y Yue

El partido estaba apunto de comenzar, perder no era opción para ninguno de los dos equipos…

* * *

><p><strong>monshitaa, pues si jajaja es algo dramatico jaja xp<strong>

**cecishida, que considerada al no matarme por ahora (notece el sarcasmo ¬¬), sobre lo de Kejiku, enserio crees que seria buena idea matarlo?, y si prometo hacer un capitulo para la venganza de Kazemaru (:**

**featheredmoonwings, pues no soy buena jajaj xp lo que pasa es que como lo dije al principio, el fic sale al hay se va, no tengo idea de como continua un capitulo despues de otro, y pues por eso no me cuesta cumplir las peticiones, supongo que al tratar de adaptarlas es lo que hace que el capitulo salga, pero si no quieres no te cumplo peticiones ya... jajajaj es broma, y sobre la ultima peticion hay dos opciones, me gustaria que me dijeras cual prefieres, que pase durante el partido o que sea despues de este, o que sea durante el entrenamiento, como consecuencia de las ultimas dos peleas, tu decides, nada mas hasmelo saver (: jajaja y lo de los personajes si, Rudolph, Cort, los gemelos, casi todos son buenos, solo que tienen miedo, yo tambien lo tendria, despues de ver como mataron a Kyoji, creo que prefieren acatar las ordenes a terminar asi :0**

**MizuKi-chan-18, se lo llevo Hiroto, o en realidad no se, tal vez alguien se compadecio de el, jajaj pero aparecio en el campamento al siguiente dia (: jajaja no pense en eso... mm... jajajaja**

** P.D.: Pues la misma de siempre... peticiones parejas, personajes golpeados o cualquier cosa diganme y vere que puedo hjacer (:**

**P.D.2: Wa! ya falta poco para que todo acabe ): buenooo todo llega a su fin jajajaja**

** Sin mas que decirles me voy, cuidense byye (: **


	18. Chapter 18

** Gracias a MizuKi-chan18, featheredmoonwings, cecishida y monshitaa por sus comentarios...**

* * *

><p>El partido comenzaría en unos minutos, ambos equipos calentaban, cada uno de un lado de la cancha, Kazemaru estaba algo distraído, se dedicaba a ver al equipo de Silver Eagle, o mejor dicho a Yue, quien era guiada por el entrenador a la banca mientras le decía algo, tenía que encontrar la forma de ayudar no solo a ella, sino a todos los demás chicos, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.<p>

-¡Kazemaru cui…!- muy tarde, el balón se estrelló contra la cara de Kazemaru, este cayó al piso.

-¡Kazemaru!- gritaron mientras se acercaba

-Lo siento Kazemaru- dijo Hiroto. –¿Estas bien?

-No lo sé…- en realidad estaba muy aturdido, abrió los ojos y todo era borroso. –Veo borroso- dijo un poco alarmado

-Debió ser el golpe, te dio de lleno a la cara- dijo Aki mientras se acercaba a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru solo vio una sombra borrosa acercarse.

-Déjame verte- dijo Aki. –Kazemaru, podrías voltear el rostro hacia a mi

-Sí, pero, ¿dónde estás?- pregunto Kazemaru

-Frente tuyo- dijo Aki

-No es cierto- dijo divertido. –Y quien este tapando mis ojos no es divertido- dijo Kazemaru

-Kazemaru, nadie está tapando tus ojos- dijo Endo preocupado

-Entonces como explicas que no pueda ver nada, no es gracioso sea quien sea, además vamos a comenzar el partido y no hemos calentado lo suficiente- dijo Kazemaru

En ese momento el entrenador Kudou intervino

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras entraba al círculo que habían formado alrededor de Kazemaru

-Kazemaru, dice que no puede ver- contesto Kabeyama

El entrenador Kudou abrió los ojos y se puso al par de Kazemaru, tomo su rostro y vio los ojos de Kazemaru, se sorprendió al instante, sus ojos de aquel color almendra rojizos no mostraban brillo alguno, además que su pupila era tan borrosa que difícilmente se podía ver, cambio rápidamente la cara para no alarmar a los demás y dijo –Kazemaru recibió un golpe muy fuerte, será mejor que no juegues el primer tiempo- después de esto ayudo a Kazemaru a ponerse de pie. –Toramaru entraras por Kazemaru, sigan calentando- dicho esto se llevó a Kazemaru a la banca.

-Kazemaru tenemos que hablar- dijo el entrenador Kudou en vos baja pero seria.

**(Del otro lado de la cancha)**

-Activaras el núcleo central- dijo Volker a Yue quien estaba en frente

-Lo que digas- dijo Yue sin interés

Volker tomo el brazo de Yue y le inyecto aquella cosa anaranjada verdosa

-Que… pero si en los vestidores…-decía Yue mientras sentía como el líquido fluía por su venas

-Cállate, solo debes obedecer- Volker retiro la aguja de la piel de Yue y la metió al botiquín

-Es la quinta que utilizas este dia

-Callate, y asegúrate de ganar.

-Si…

**(El partido comenzo)**

El partido comenzó, a Yue se le hacía raro que Kazemaru no jugara, ya que aparentemente era el único capaz de alcanzar la velocidad de su equipo, pero pensó que era cosa del entrenador, dado que sus formas de entrenar y de actuar eran peculiares.

El saque lo darían Goenji y Fubuki, el primero tenía el balón pero Cort se lo quito dando un pase a Rudolph quien comenzó a correr hacia la portería, estada dispuesto a anotar un gol pero Tsunami y Hijikata logran detenerlo, le pasaron el balón a Kido quien se lo dio a Toramaru, y este junto a Goenji tiraron, Frederick quien estaba algo confiado no logro detenerlo.

-Activen el núcleo 1- dijo el director desde la banca

-Ja (si)- exclamaron todos

Migaku logro quitarle el balón a Hiroto y junto con Cort realizaron Fuego Helado, Endo, quien recordó las palabras de Heidi, salto hacia el lado derecho de la portería bloqueando el tiro exitosamente.

-Activen el núcleo 10- dijo Lenz

Todos tocaron sus muñequeras y cambiaron de posición, el equipo de Japón al ver esta acción hicieron lo mismo.

Yue le quito el balón a Someoka y realizo la técnica caballero obscuro anotando el primer gol para Alemania. Fubuki había conseguido quitarle el balón a Verner y se encontró con la defensa de los gemelos Kesler, se movió cinco centímetros a la derecha y pudo esquivarla, Goenji se acercó y juntos realizaron el Fuego cruzado (?) Frederick pudo desviarlo, más no lo detuvo, el entrenador volvió a hablar.

-Activen el núcleo 15- dijo sin más

Los jóvenes de Alemania se sorprendieron sin embargo lo aceptaron, sus habilidades incrementaron favorablemente, Cort quien tenía el balón llamo a Migaku quien entendió de inmediato, coloco sus pies hacia arriba, Kejiku se subió en ellos y junto a Yue realizaron la técnica Águila de la Justicia, anotando su segundo gol.

Yue, que en ese momento estaba siendo bloqueada por Hiroto, activo el núcleo dieciséis, Hiroto vio la acción y hablo.

-¿Porque lo haces?

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, mejor concéntrate en lo que haces

-¿Enserio quieres morir?- dijo mientras volvía a bloquearle el paso

-Si lo quisiera o no, a ti que más te da

-Aunque no lo creas si me importa, te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré, yo te…

-¡Yue!- grito Kejiku

Yue simplemente dio un pase hacia atrás y Kejiku lo recibió, ¡Rudolph, Yue!

-¡SI!- dijeron ambos.

-Yue activa el núcleo 18

El rostro de los jugadores de Inazuma Japon cambio, ahora estaban preocupados, recordaban lo que había dicho Heidi, si eso era cierto Yue podría terminar mal.

-¡Kogure, Kabeyama, impidan que Yue toque el balón!- grito Endo

-¡Si capitán!- respondieron ambos y saltaron para desviar el balón

Yue activo el núcleo número 18 y luego tomo de los brazos a Rudolph, este giro y la lanzo al aire, alcanzo a patear el balón, sus músculos se tensaron y no alcanzo a librarse del choque con ambos jugadores, los tres cayeron al piso.

Endo trato de parar el tiro pero no lo logro, dando la ventaja a Alemania 2-1

Los jugadores siguieron así ninguno pudo anotar gol, todos trataban de que Yue no tuviera el balón, mientras los de Silver Eagle trataban de anotar.

El primer tiempo termino, Yue estaba exhausta, Rudolph tuvo que ayudarla a salir del campo.

-Yue, mírate- dijo Heidi quien se acercaba con el botiquín, Yue sangraba de los ojos además que sus músculos no respondían bien.

-Estoy… bien- dijo entrecortadamente

-No lo estás, déjame ayudarte- dijo Heidi mientras sacaba del botiquín un trapo y lo mojaba con agua.

-¡Yue!, ¡Ven acá!- dijo Volker molesto mientras la tomaba del brazo y la levantaba del piso, le arrebato el botiquín a Heidi y camino hacia los vestidores con Yue arrastrando, literalmente.

-Eres una inútil- dijo mientras le pegaba un golpe en la cara

Yue cayó estrepitosamente al piso, su cuerpo no respondía bien, así que no pudo levantarse

-No eres lo suficientemente fuerte- dijo mientras lo volvía a tomar del brazo

-Por… porque hace esto… ¿porque a mí?- pregunto Yue mientras veía como Volker volvía a insertar la aguja con aquel liquido verdoso en su piel.

-Por la misma razón que a Kejiku, me debes lealtad y respeto.

-Está equivocado…. Kejiku es su hijo…. Y yo….- En ese momento Yue se dio cuenta de las cosas, sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar

-Así es, se buena niña y obedece a papi- dijo mientras encajaba otra aguja de una manera brusca en el cuerpo de Yue.

**(Con Japon)**

Kazemaru no veía nada, además que no tenía cabeza ni siquiera para escuchar el partido, ¿estaba hablando enserio el entrenador Kudou?, esto parecía una muy mala y negra broma, pero… el entrenador Kudou no era ese tipo de persona… entonces ¿era real?, ¿realmente sus sueños se acabarían así?, ya no podría volver a jugar futbol, de ahora en adelante su vida cambiara, todos sus sueños se derribaron, como castillos de arena que son arrastrados por una ola.

Se perdería de todo, de su graduación, de poder ganar la final, de este partido, de un amanecer, o el anochecer, no podría ver las nubes que comenzaban a tornarse grises y amenazaban con derramar agua, en realidad ya no podría ver nada, todos sus sueños se acabaron, se desvanecieron, literalmente, con un balonazo, ahora ya no veía nada, se había quedado ciego….

* * *

><p><strong> Disculpen la tardanza... la verdad es que no estoy de animos, recibi una noticia, o mas bien me dijeron algo, una... persona ¿? me llamo y me dijo "ya no quiero ser tu amiga byye", supongo que entre en un estado de no creermelo pero pues, supongo que no puedo estar mal por cosas asi jajaj queria una explicacion, pero prefieron no pedirla, por mi bien, y supongo que la vida sige pero... apesar de todo... siento que pienso en mi... sin pensar en esa persona... me siento egoista...<strong>

** MizuKi-chan-18, si estoy trabajando en eso, pero no se, pense en escribir simplemente un capitulo para que se venge pero me parecia divertido que tal vez tenga diferentes intentos y no logre conseguirlo, no se que opines?, bueno me daria gusto que me dieras tu opinion.**

** featheredmoonwings, sii en realidad me gusto tu fic, y sobre que lo subo rapido, es la falta de trabajo, tengo vacaciones, empiezo nuevamente hasta septiembre, lo que me da mas tiempo para estar en la compu, y lo de si soy buena gente, pues no se... no creo serlo... bueno pero nadie es perfecto u.u**

**cecishida, si, a mi tambien me da curiosidad porque todos piden que lo golpien, supongo que es porque no es tan tierno como para querer protegerlo, pero su apariencia hace que no sea visto como muy fuerte, o eso es mi pensar.**

** gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y sin mas me despido, cuidense byye u.u **


	19. Chapter 19

**Regrese!, gracias a MizuKi-chan-18, featheredmoonwings, cecishida, naomi y monshitaa por sus comentarios (:**

* * *

><p>Yue no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ese hombre era su… ¡no!, eso era imposible…<p>

-Estas mintiendo…-dijo en un susurro

-Lamento decirte que no lo hago- dijo mientras le insertaba una nueva aguja llena de aquel liquido viscoso

-No…lo… entiendo…- se le dificultaba hablar

-Te lo dije ya, estas aquí por el hecho que me perteneces, este siempre fue tu destino y no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo- decía Volker mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse. –Vuelve rápido el partido está por comenzar- dicho esto se fue

Yue se quedó sentada en la banca de los vestidores, no savia porque, porque aquel hombre la trataba como un objeto a pesar de ser su hija, ¿Por qué solo era un peón del ajedrez?, ¿con que objetivo?, no comprendía como aquella persona que te da la vida te trata de esa manera, no lograba entender.

-Yue…- Kejiku logro sacar a Yue de sus pensamientos, estaba parado frente a la puerta.

Kejiku había escuchado todo, en ese momento muchas cosas que no recordaba regresaron a su mente, cosas como el rostro de su madre, momentos vividos anteriores a los siete años.

-Kejiku…- Ahora bien, si Volker era su…. Progenitor, eso quería decir que Kejiku es su hermano, ¿su hermano?, ¿él lo sabía?, claro que lo sabía, por eso la chantajeo de muchas maneras para quedarse. -¿Qué…quieres…?

-Yo… te juro que no sabía nada…- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza. –Jamás me imagine que fueras verdaderamente mi hermana…

Yue poso su vista en los ojos de Kejiku, el parecía honesto, como aquellas veces que solían discutir y después él regresaba pidiendo disculpas, pero, todo aquello había sido una mentira -Aja… ya vasta… de mentiras…- decía Yue molesta. –Se… honesto por… una vez… en tu vida…

-No lo sabía, es la verdad, se… sé que tal vez no me creas, pero… no lo sabía…si lo hubiera sabido yo…

-¿Tu qué?, no me hubieras traído… aquí, ¿qué hubiera hecho que cambiaran las cosas?, no decías quererme… tanto, creo que las cosas hubieran sido exactamente iguales…- decía entrecortadamente por Titanita, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Yue, no te recordaba, no recordaba nada anterior al año en que te conocí, ni el rostro de mamá… pero… ahora recuerdo todo, todo lo que paso, como papá comenzó con todo esto, como desapareciste un día, como murió mamá, el día en que papá borro mi memoria y me uso como títere para llevar a cabo sus planes, y como soy solo un peón de su ajedrez…

Los ojos de Yue se abrieron de la sorpresa, había dicho lo que pensó, pero… ¿en realidad decía la verdad, aun así no cambiaba nada… él la había usado y mentido todo este tiempo…

-Porque…

-Sé que no tengo escusa, y que difícilmente me creerás, pero lo hice por el mismo motivo que tu decidiste quedarte, yo amaba a mi padre como tú me amabas a mí, para mí él había sido un hombre bueno, que solo luchaba por sus sueños, pero ahora que pude recordar todo me doy cuenta de lo mal que estaba, y del daño que te cause.

-A mí no… a Kyoji, lo mataste… tú sabias que él…. No era fuerte… que jamás podría soportar algo como…. Esto y aun aso lo trajiste…

-¡Yo quise impedirlo!, trate de hacer recapacitar a papá para que no lo trajera, le dije que era débil, que no serviría para sus planes, pero no me escucho… ¡su muerte también me afecto Yue!, cuide de él, era parte de mi familia, no eres la única que sufrió

-¡No lo agregues!... él no es de tu familia… jamás lo seria… y digas lo que digas… yo tampoco quiero formar parte de esa familia…- dicho esto se fue

**(Con Kazemaru)**

Kazemaru seguía debatiéndose interiormente, ¿qué sería de él ahora?, estaba deprimido... sus sueños se habían ido a la basura, todo por un simple golpe.

-Kazemaru- dijo Endo mientras se acercaba. –¿Cómo estás?

Y ahora, ¿Qué debía hacer?, lo escuchaba pero no savia exactamente donde estaba, lo mejor sería concentrar su rostro en alguna parte del campo, volteo hacia donde creía que era el campo y se quedó "viendo" fijamente.

-Mejor, muchas gracias, fue un buen primer tiempo- dijo Kazemaru

-Jugaras el segundo tiempo ¿verdad?- pregunto Endo

-No…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Endo sorprendido

-Aún estoy algo mareado por el golpe, no creo servirles de mucho… en mi estado- dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz

-Entiendo…-respondió Endo serio. –Si te sientes mejor a mitad del segundo tiempo no dudes en pedirle al entrenador que te meta al partido- dijo sonriente

El entrenador se acercó y detrás de él todos los del equipo.

-Kazemaru no jugara más- dijo el entrenador Kudou

-¿¡QUE!- exclamaron todos

-El partido está por comenzar, regresen a la cancha, otra cosa, no se molesten en tratar de bloquear a Yue, tienen que ganar este partido, ¿entendieron?- dijo mientras caminaba

El resto del equipo a regañadientes regreso al campo, algunos sorprendidos otros desconformes, hasta que Kazemaru se levantó y hablo

-Ganen el partido, es la única manera de salvar a Yue y los demás

Todos asintieron y regresaron un poco más tranquilos al campo.

**(Del otro lado del campo)**

Yue iba llegando a la banca de su equipo cuando Esmeril la sostuvo del brazo, se acercó y le susurro algo, el rostro de Yue cambio a uno de culpa, al contrario de Esmeril que salió sonriendo en dirección a los vestidores.

Cuando Yue llego a la banca el entrenador Lenz los reunió y comenzó a hablar cuando todos estaban presentes.

-Su desempeño en el partido ha sido mediocre, han dejado que anoten un gol, no están concentrados, quiero que entrando a la cancha activen el núcleo número dieciséis, más les vale ganar con una diferencia mínima de diez goles, ¿quedo claro?- dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Ja (si)- dijo el equipo.

El partido comenzó ambos equipos estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor, el equipo de Alemania activo el núcleo como Lenz les ordeno y los de Japón solo decidieron hacerle ver a Volker que las personas no eran objetos, el segundo tiempo comenzó con el saque de Silver Eagle Yue tenía el balón, Kabeyama la bloqueo pero logro burlarlo, frente a la portería volvió a disparar pero Endo logro detenerlo, el balón quedo en manos de Goenji quien junto con Toramaru tiraron, los músculos de Frederick se tensaron y no pudo resistir la potencia del disparo, lo que hiso que el partido quedara empatado.

El partido pasó así, ninguno de los dos equipos lograba anotar gol, el equipo de Silver Eagle no resistía más, están demasiado cansados e Inazuma Japon aprovecho eso, logrando meter dos goles más.

Yue frustrada del resultado, decidió activar el núcleo central, tenía que hacer lo posible por ganar, si no, las consecuencias serían demasiado malas para el equipo. Faltaban unos minutos para terminar el partido, tenían que anotar como mínimo otros tres goles más, no podían perder, no lo harían.

Yue logro quitarle el balón a Tsunami.

-Kejiku- dijo Yue.

-Si- respondió, saltando al aire junto con Yue, comenzando a correr en el aire, realizando la técnica Juicio Final. El cuerpo de Yue se tensó, no respondía, cayó al piso de espaldas solo pudo voltear a ver que el tiro fue desviado por Endo.

En ese momento el silbato que marcaba el final del partido sonó, todo el equipo de Alemania tenía una expresión de miedo en el rostro, sabían lo que venía, pero en ese momento solo pudieron acercarse a Yue, esta se levantó haciendo como si no pasara nada, pero con el simple hecho de moverse un dolor en todo su cuerpo aparecía y se incrementaba cada vez más.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kejiku mientras trataba inútilmente de hacer que Yue se sostuviera de él.

-Si- contesto

Ambos equipos se quedaron en la cancha mientras observaban como las personas comenzaban a irse.

-¡Son unos inútiles!- gritaba Volker mientras se acercaba. -No sirven ni siquiera para ganar un tonto partido, pero esto no se quedara así- dijo mientras tomaba a Dieter, quien era el que estaba más cercas de él y levanto su mano con intención de golpearlo, pero si golpe no llego a Dieter sino a Yue quien había intervenido. Esta cayó al piso por el golpe.

-No permitiré que golpee a alguno de los chicos- dijo Yue quien por el golpe su gorra había caído dejando ver su opaco cabello negro, se levantó a duras penas y Volker amenazo con golpearla pero fue detenido por una mano, al voltear se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Señor Stephen Volker, queda detenido- dijo el detective (N/A: es el detective de siempre, no tengo idea de cómo se llama je je)

-¡Tu!- le grito a Yue tratando de soltarse del agarre de los policías quienes ahora lo tenían sostenido.

-En realidad fui yo- dijo Heidi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Díganos Director Volker, porque hiso todo esto- pregunto Hibiki mientras se acercaba

El nombrando rio escandalosamente y cuando paro hablo –Si tanto quieren saber, se los dire

-Todo comenzó hace quince años….

* * *

><p><strong> Gracias a toods por su apoyo! jaja pero jamas deje de pensar en escribir, em.. bueno si pero... mas bien fue por culpa de la escuela, tuve tantos dias libres que ahora estos ultimos dias (salgo el marte wii!) nos han puesto trabajo tras trabajo, (quien diablos me dijo que la informatica era facil?) tanto que hubo dias que dormia menos de dos horas, pero ya nada mas me falta unos resumenes por entregar y con el disque profe de trigonometria que nos obliga a ir hasta el martes, y quedo liberada (:, sobre el asunto... pues, gracias por su apoyo (: sigo sin querer preguntar que fue lo que paso, debido a que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo miedo de que haya sido mi culpa, la verdad no hice nada pero pues todo puede pasar, y por suerte no tengo trabajo, eso quiere decir que no la vere hasta que entre de nuevo, osease como en agosto-septiembre por hay (:<strong>

**Sobre lo de la venganza de Kazemaru, he estado pensando en eso, solo quiero que me digan su opinion o lo que prefieren, no se si nada mas quieran un capitulo donde él se venge o quieran ver intentos fallidos de las cosas que hiso pero que no consiguio nada y que despues de varios intentos lo consiga?, diganme y yo empezare a escribri (: **

**MizuKi-chan-18, quien tuvo la culpa de lo de Kazemaru... jajaj eso vendra despues, en realidad no fue Hiroto jajaja, sobre lo de golpearlo de nuevo, no te preocupes ya no lo golpeare, (eso creo)**

** featheredmoonwings, pues... no es padre de quien se le pega la gana, nada mas de Yue y Kejiku... o... bueno tambien de... jajaj no nada mas de ellos dos, sobre la posdata, pues... sii gracias por todo, pero digo despues de todo doce años de amistad, en mi caso, no se olvidan facilmente y terminarlos asii pues jajaj me hace sentir culpa, gracias por todo (: supongo que me ayudo que alguien me entendiera, y a decir verdad tampoco platico este tipo de cosas con mis amigas, supongo porque soy la fuerte del grupo, y mi actitud de niño hace que me vean como un apoyo, no puedo ponerme mal, porque soy mm... la persona que las apoya con sus cosas pero quien jamas se derrumba jaja xp, entonces jaja gracias por todo**

**cecishida, gracias, jajaj pues ya esta la respuesta a tu pregunta, Kejiku afirma no haber savido nada, jajaj pero sera verdad? jajaja xp sobre lo otro gracias (: jaja y el provervio de Midorikawa no aplica en mi caso, porque no me interesa, al menos en este momento saver las razones jajaj xp, pero si gracias (:**

**naomi, no entendi tu peticion... jajaja me gustaria que me la explicaras y con gusto podre agregarla.**

**monshitaa, pues no pienso dejar la historia a medias, (cosa que regularmente hago con todas las historias que escribia) y sobre lo de Kazemaru... tienes que esperar un poco mas para saver la respuesta (:**

**Ya falta menos para que esto acabe, jajaja si tienen alguna duda respecto a la historia por favor aganmela saver, dado que el proximo capitulo sera el superevelatodo jajaja, bueno, se daran a conoser muchas cosas.**

**Bueno sin mas que decirles me despido y nos leemos luego (: cuidense byye**

**P.D.: si tienen alguna peticion, algun persona que quieren que sea golpeado, alguna pareja, algo, lo que sea, pidanlo (: y vere que puedo hacer (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Se escucha una cancion, un lugar lleno de ruido, el cuarto de dos metros por dos metros, un calor infernal...**

**-Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen!-**

**-Callate! estoy tratando de escribir!- dijo yo con un dolor de cabeza insoportable**

**-Que fea Darko, eres mala conmogo :( todavia que te presto mi casa, mi cuarto, mi computadora, mi internet para que publiques tus historias asi me lo agradeces- dijo Manei-chan**

**-Lo siento Manei-chan, es que tanto ruido hace que las ideas se me escapen, ademas jamas me dijiste que habria demaciado ruido- dije mientras tomaba mi frente tratando de detener un poco el dolor de cabeza**

**-Esta bien, te disculpo (:, pero haber mejor leeme lo que llevas, que yo te ayudo- dijo Manei-chan**

**-Sigo en lo mismo**

**-Bueno, vas a poder matar a...**

**-No lo se, aver que pasa- dijo tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza**

**-Hay Darko!, te pasas uno que te ayuda, y como si aceptas las peticiones de los demas y las mias no**

**-Vamos Manei-chan lo que me pides es por puro despecho, porque odias a cierto personaje, no puedo matar a alguien nada mas porque si.**

**-Esta bien... ya que, mejor vamos ya a dar los agradecimientos para poder ver otra cosa que no sean letras y poder subirle a la musica**

**-_Porque a mi!-_**

**Gracias a cecishida, MizuKi-chan-18 y monshitaa por sus comentarios (: **

* * *

><p>-Todo comenzó hace quince años, investigaba una cueva, entonces encontré la titanita y Clinozoisita, empecé a hacer estudios y descubrí que al combinarlas con otros metales podían hacer que una persona conectara todo su sistema nervioso al mismo tiempo, era la revolución, un arma poderosa, pero nadie acepto la teoría si no era probada, y quien se prestaría para un experimento en el cual no se sabía lo que podía pasar, fue ahí donde entraron Kejiku y Yue, quien podría decirme algo, eran mis hijos, solo una persona se opuso, su madre, y entonces tuve que eliminarla- dijo con una sonrisa sínica<p>

-Mato… a su esposa- dijo Kido sorprendido

-¿Yue es su hija?- dijo Endo aún más sorprendido

Todos voltearon a ver a la mencionada, Kejiku quien estaba a su lado sintió que algo tomaba su mano, bajo la vista y vio que Yue la había tomado, siempre hacia lo mismo…

_-Eres un niño muy tierno, donde están tus padres- pregunto una mujer a un pequeño niño que llevaba una gorra blanca puesta_

_-Sí, me gustaría conocerlos- dijo otra mujer _

_ El niño solo se tomó de la mano de un joven unos dos años mayor que estaba a su lado._

_-Nuestros padres están trabajando- dijo el joven mientras daba un pequeño apretón para que el niño se calmara_

Y así lo hiso, apretó un poco la mano de Yue y después volvió a su suave contacto.

Yue no respondió simplemente desvió la mirada de quienes la observaban y espero a que su… Volker volviera a hablar.

-Lamentablemente mi querido hijo vio el trágico accidente que le sucedió a su madre- dijo exagerando la voz dándole un toque dramático. –Entonces tuve que borrarle la memoria, y aproveche para deshacerme de Yue por un tiempo, así formaría a Kejiku, hacerle ver que tenías que pasar por encima de los demás si querías triunfar, transmitirle mis deseos y aspiraciones y hacer que él me obedeciera sin chistar, mientras que Yue seria mandada a un orfanato, claramente era parte de mi plan, hacerle ver que no tenía ni contaba con nadie, que estaba sola y que jamás seria alguien sin ayuda, pero todo cambio cuando Yue fue adoptada, claramente eso no estaba en mis planes, tenía que impedirlo, no podía traerla conmigo, no todavía, como la familia Higaku me estorbaba entonces, la elimine- dijo con una sonrisa macabra. –Después tuve que buscar un nuevo plan para que mis dos amados hijos acataran mis órdenes, formar una pensión de niños huérfanos era algo que se ajustaba a mis planes, quien reclamaría si los usaba para mis experimentos, pero al final me di cuenta que eran muy débiles, basuras, no me servirían para nada, así que la forma más fácil de acabar con ese equipo inútil era de la misma manera que siempre, no los mate, pero no volverán a jugar futbol- dijo con odio

-¡Como puede decir eso!, expresarse así de las personas, ¡es algo ruin!- dijo Fubuki

-Así es la vida niño, la gente que solo estorba es basura- dijo con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro. –Continuare con la historia, tiempo después de deshacerme de los huérfanos me dedique a reclutar a los mejores jugadores, estrategas y de más personas con habilidades especiales en Alemania, y así forme el equipo Silver Eagle.

-¡Nos trajo aquí con engaños!- grito Cort, quien si no hubiera sido sostenido por Migaku habría golpeado a Volker

-Claro que no, les ofrecí jugar a nivel mundial y saldar deudas personales, y lo hicieron ¿no?, en ningún momento les mentí

-Maldito- dijo Cort

-Continuando con la historia, el equipo Silver Eagle era perfecto, estaban dispuestos a todo por ganar y decidí que había llegado el momento de probar mi experimento, pero no podía probar con todos al mismo tiempo, sería demasiado costoso si llegaran a morir, como pagaría tantos funerales- dijo dando un toque de desesperación sarcástica a su voz. –Entonces lo probé con mi linda hija. Lo lamento mi vida, pero estaba muy molesto- dijo mientras veía a Yue con un puchero en el rostro. –Sentía que ese engendro te alejaba de mí, así que busque la manera de tenerte de nuevo conmigo- dijo mientras miraba a Hiroto

-El experimento hubiera sido completamente un éxito si esta bola de inútiles niños llorones no se quejaran tanto- dijo alzando la voz

-¿Por qué experimentar por medio del futbol?- pregunto el detective Onigawara (N/A: Gracias cecishida xp)

-Porque odio este deporte, ganar y demostrar que puedo acabar con este patético juego era satisfacción personal, saber que puedo aplastar lo que más odio en esta vida era algo verdaderamente bueno- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Por qué odiar al futbol?- pregunto Goenji

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones niño- dijo con un deje de superioridad

-Entonces usted realmente es culpable de la muerte de Laureni Volker, el matrimonio Higaku, el secuestro y tortura de Yue Kinohiko y la muerte de Kyoji Nawasaki, entre otros delitos- dijo Onigawara

-La muerte de ese niño no se extrañara, era el peor de los inútiles- dijo Volker con una sonrisa al más puro estilo Fudou

-¡Eres un….!- dijo Yue, pero tanto el brazo de Kejiku como el intenso dolor que sentía en cuerpo lo que la hiso detenerse, se agarró de Kejiku tratando de que sus agudo dolor no fuera reflejado en sus movimientos

Kejiku al sentir el tacto frio de los dedos de Yue sobre su brazo se preocupó, estaba más fría de lo normal, solo volteo a verla pero esta lo ignoro por completo, cuanto todo terminara hablaría con ella.

-Tendrá que acompañarme, queda detenido, llévenselos- dijo Onigawara refiriéndose a Lenz y Volker

-De tal palo tal astilla- dijo Esmeril con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro mientras se tomaba del brazo de Hiroto. –Este es un bruto que se la pasa golpeando a todo mundo y Yue no es una santa como TODOS creen

-¿Qué quieres decir Esmeril?- pregunto Hiroto

-Porque creen que Kazemaru está ciego, Yue fue quien le lanzo el balón provocando que perdiera la vista- dijo mientras sonreía

-¿¡Que Kazemaru que!- dijeron todos mientras volteaban a ver al nombrado

-¿Eso es verdad, tú lo golpeaste?, entonces no fue Hiroto- pregunto Tachimukai

Yue no contesto

-Pero no fue intencional ¿verdad?- dijo Sakuma

Yue de nuevo calló, pero no porque lo que hiso fue apropósito, sino porque no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, el dolor incrementaba con el simple hecho de respirar, si hablaba se notaría en su voz lo mal que se encontraba, además fue Esmeril quien le pidió que tirara, según quería probar algo, y con el consentimiento de Volker, no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

-Yue no lo hiso intencionalmente- dijo Rudolph –Esmeril le dijo que tirara, con la excusa de que había detectado un daño físico en Yue, cosa que era mentira

-¿Eso es verdad Esmeril?- pregunto Kazemaru que por primera vez hablo

-Si- dijo sínicamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kazemaru nuevamente

-Eras el único que podía detener a Silver Eagle, tenía que sacarte del juego de alguna manera, y que mejor que esa-dijo mientras sonreía

-Hay alguna cura- pregunto Aki

-No, y si la hubiera no se las diría

-¿Ni a mí?- pregunto Hiroto con una sonrisa

-Vamos cabeza de cerillo crees que en realidad siento algo por ti, HA!, que tonto, nadie en su sano juicio querría salir con alguien como tú, solo lo hice porque también te interpondrías en los planes de Volker- dijo mientras se iba. –Disfruta de tu ceguera

-Es una- dijo Someoka

-Dejala, no vale la pena, de todas maneras no nos dira- dijo Kazemaru con un tono de voz algo triste

-Nosotros… todos… lamentamos lo que paso… jamas fue nuestra intención hacerles daño- dijo Kejiku mientras agachaba la cabeza

-No es su culpa- dijo Kazemaru

-Kazemaru tiene razón, ustedes fueron engañados por las sucias artimañas de Volker- dijo Endo

-Nos gustaría poder hacer algo para compensar el mal- dijo Kejiku

-No pueden hacer nada, un avión los llevara de regreso a Alemania, nosotros tenemos que irnos- dijo Kudou

-Muchas gracias, Endo- dijo Kejiku

-¿si?- pregunto este

-Mucha suerte, espero y ganen la final- dijo Kejiku

-Espero volver a tener un partido contra ustedes- dijo Endo

-Tal vez algún día podamos volver a jugar, entonces no nos derrotaran- dicho esto estrecharon la mano y al separarse el equipo de Alemania comenzó a caminar rumbo a los vestidores para tomar sus cosas e irse, Yue caminaba al lado de Kejiku.

-¿Piensas dejar que se valla de nuevo?- dijo Kido en un susurro a Hiroto

Hiroto solo sonrió

-Yue- dijo en voz alta

Tanto Kejiku como Yue se detuvieron pero sin dar la vuelta

-Quiero… quiero hablar contigo… por favor…-dijo Hiroto con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-No…No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo- dicho esto comenzó a caminar nuevamente

Hiroto simplemente bajo la vista algo decepcionado

El equipo de Japón también se fue a los vestidores, todos estaban callados, no sabían que hacer o decir, Kazemaru había quedado ciego, y luego lo que se les fue revelado, todo era un lio.

-¿Enserio dejaras que todo termine así?- dijo Kido quien junto a Kazemaru se habían acercado a Hiroto

-Ella no quiere hablar conmigo- respondió este sin ánimos

-¿Y?, encárala, habla con ella, dile de nuevo lo que sientes y si no quiere escucharte, oblígala a hacerlo- dijo Kazemaru

-Tienen razón hablare con ella- dicho esto comenzó a cambiarse dispuesto a cuando terminara ir a hablar con Yue

**(En los pasillos de los vestidores de Alemania)**

El equipo de Silver Eagle estaba dirigiéndose a los vestidores, por fin todo había acabado, podrían regresar y tener una vida normal.

Yue y Kejiku venían atrás de todos, a pasa un poco más lento, Yue apretó la mano de Kejiku haciendo que este se detuviera.

-Prométeme…. Que cuidaras…. a todos los de la pensión…- dijo muy a duras penas Yue, sentía que el dolor se hacía más intenso con cada paso que daba, no resistirá mucho más así.

-De que hablas, si regresaremos juntos- dijo Kejiku con algo de miedo

-Prométemelo…- volvió a pedir Yue

-Lo… lo prometo- dijo Kejiku

-Yo… lo siento… siempre te querré… hermano- Yue sintió un dolor indescriptible y después una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo haciéndola caer al piso, Kejiku logro sostenerla, lo último que pudo escuchar fue la voz de Kejiku y pasos acercándose, Yue tomo la mano de Kejiku depositándole aquel dije de plata que dejo aquel día en su habitación en el campamento le sonrió diciéndole un "te quiero" muy suave y sus ojos se cerraron…

* * *

><p><strong> -Buenoo, tuve problemas tecnicos...<strong>

**-En realidad le restringieron la computadora a una hora diaria por el gasto de luz, ademas que aun no se enteran de su hermoso 7 en quimica- dijo Manei-chan**

**-Y tenias que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todos se enteren -.-, la quimica y yo no somos compatibles -.-''**

**-Tampoco con la trigonometria eres compatible- dijo Manei-chan mientras reia**

**-Vasta quieres?, bueno continuando con lo que es importante, esto esta apunto de acabar solo un par de capitulos mas y todo termina, asi que me gustaria saver su opinion, o mas bien como se imaginan el final de esta historia, aclaracion: estoy en casa de Manei-chan por los motivos ya explicados, Manei-chan es compañera del trabajo y amiga desde que entre a dicho lugar jajaja, hace un par de dias leyo mi historia cuando me pidio... correcion me arrebato el boseto en el cual escribia en la escuela (tambien va en la misma escuela que yo pero en otro salon) entonces se ofrecio a "ayudarme" y aproveche para ir a su casa a escribir (:**

** Y lo de la venganza de Kazemaru a peticion sera en un solo capitulo y sera publicado en unos dias (si es que puedo)**

**ok sin mas me...**

**-¿me?- dijo Manei-chan**

**-Nos despedimos -.-'''**

**cuidense byye byye**

**-Ahora si! LAURA NO ESTA ELLA SE FUE!**

**-_porque a mi! _**


	21. Chapter 21

**-eit Darko...**

**-Dime Manei-chan?**

**-Ya vas a acabar**

**-Nada mas lo subo y ya**

**-Que bien porque quiero subir tus fotos a Feistbock**

**-Atrevete y te mato ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a MizuKi-chan-18 por su comentario (:<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiroto comenzó a caminar hacia los pasillos que daban a los vestidores del equipo de Alemania y vio a unos paramédicos que pasaron por su lado, estaban muy apurados, en ese momento sintió un mal presentimiento, comenzó a correr por el pasillo siguiendo a los paramédicos.<p>

Cuando llego vio a todos los chicos reunidos, estaban en un gran círculo, comenzó a buscar a cierta pelinegra de ojos esmeraldas entre la multitud, pero no la encontraba, mientras más se acercaba el miedo incrementaba, solo un poco más y vería el causante de todo ese alboroto, cuando logro ver sus ojos se abrieron, Yue estaba extendida en el piso mientras Kejiku la tenía abrazada, no podía verle el rostro, pero savia que algo malo estaba pasando, Kejiku lloraba. Los paramédicos se acercaron y pusieron la camilla que llevaban con ellos en el piso. Le pidieron a Kejiku que se apartara para poder subir a Yue en la camilla.

-¡Yue!- grito Hiroto mientras se abría paso entre los integrantes del equipo de Silver Eagle hasta llegar al lado de la camilla. –Yue… - dijo mientras tocaba su brazo, estaba helada.

-Hiroto quítate- dijo Cort mientras lo retiraba de la camilla para que los paramédicos pudieran avanzar

-Que… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto a Heidi que se acercó junto a Rudolph

-Yue… ella… colapso… activo el núcleo central y….- Heidi no pudo terminar, comenzó a llorar

-Ella esta….- No pudo terminar la pregunta, el simple hecho de pensar que Yue había…no, eso no podía pasar, ella era muy fuerte, pero…

-No lo sabemos…- contesto Migaku

-Ella estará bien, lo estará…- dijo Kejiku que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Cort

-Con Yue, ustedes comiencen a empacar- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Hiroto

-No sin permiso de tu entrenador, ve con tu equipo y después me alcanzaras estaremos en el hospital de la parte de Alemania- dijo yéndose

Hiroto comenzó a correr hacia los vestidores de su equipo, tenía que decirle al entrenador lo que pasaba para poder ir al hospital.

Cuando llego todos estaban subiendo a la caravana.

-¿Y el entrenador?- pregunto agitado

-¿Qué pasa Hiroto?- pregunto Aki

-¡Donde está el entrenador!- grito desesperado

-Se adelantó al campamento- dijo Kido

-¡Rayos!

-¿Que pasa Hiroto?- pregunto Kazemaru

-Yue… ella está mal, se la llevaron al hospital, quería al entrenador para pedirle permiso para quedarme en el hospital…

-Bueno, en ese caso vamos al campamento para que puedas irte- dijo Goenji

-¡Bueno! ¡Vámonos ya!- dijo Endo

Todos comenzaron a subir y tan rápido como subieron llegaron al campamento, era tarde, habían durado mucho tiempo en el estadio, estaba obscuro.

-Entrenador necesito su permiso para quedarme en el hospital- dijo Hiroto sin rodeos

-No, es muy tarde, puedes ir mañana temprano

-Pero… ¡Usted no entiende!

-Si entiendo, Kejiku me llamo, iras mañana es muy tarde, además que te vez cansado, no servirás de mucho si no estás bien, mañana iras- dijo el entrenador. –Ahora todos a dormir

Hiroto sentía rabia, no podía creer que el entrenador fue tan insensible, aun en esta situación, pero no podía hacer nada más, subió enojado a su habitación.

Kazemaru estaba más molesto que Hiroto, muchas cosas habían ocurrido este día, su vida había cambiado completamente, pero… que se podía hacer.

Le pidió a Kido que lo ayudara a subir y dijo que no quería cenar, se quedó en su cuarto, estaba tan triste, comenzó a llorar, no podía parar de hacerlo, esto era más de lo que pudiera soportar….

**(Con Alemania)**

El equipo de Silver Eagle llego al campamento, cuando llegaron encontraron un par de maletas en la puerta y vieron que Esmeril bajaba las escaleras.

-Valla hasta que te largas- dijo Theobold

-No tengo que hablar con unos perdedores como ustedes- dijo con aire de superioridad

-Eres una…-dijo Varick

-Cálmate- dijo Verner mientras posaba el brazo encima de su hombro. –No vale la pena

-Esmeril quiero hablar contigo- dijo Heidi

-Está bien- dijo mientras dejaba la maleta que traía en la mano y seguía a Heidi al patio trasero

Cuando llegaron Heidi se mantuvo en silencio

-¿Para qué querías que viniera si no me ibas a decir nada?

-Dime como la vista de Kazemaru regresara- dijo secamente Heidi

-No pienso decírtelo- dijo Esmeril con una sonrisa

Heidi le dio una cachetada

-¡Que te pasa!- dijo mientras se tomaba la mejilla

-Dímelo

-No

Heidi la volvió a cachetear, Esmeril se la devolvió.

Así estuvieron con cachetadas hasta que Heidi le dio un golpe haciendo que Esmeril callera al piso

-¡Por una vez en tu vida ten compasión de alguien!

-¡No!, pienso hacer que page por todo, ¡y no sabes como me alegro de que se esté muriendo Yue!

-¡Es tu hermana, como puedes hablar así!

-¡Porque la odio!... siempre tuvo la atención de todos… por ser más fuerte, más linda y mejor jugadora… mi padre siempre le presto más atención… y yo… siempre fui la hija no deseada

-Pero Yue no tiene la culpa, ella no eligió, deberías de agradecer que no eres tu quien esta en un hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-Jamás nadie se preocupó por mi… ¿porque debería yo hacerlo?...

-¿Sabes porque nadie se preocupa por ti?, porque eres déspota, con tu forma de ser solo ganaras el desprecio de la gente, y aunque nunca te lo dije yo me preocupo por ti

-Yo… está bien Heidi... tú ganas

**(Al dia siguiente)**

Kazemaru no había dormido, no savia que horas era y no le importaba, solo quería quedarse ahí y tener la esperanza que todo lo que sucedía solo era una horrible pesadilla y que al despertar podría ver.

Alguien toco la puerta, escucho unos pasos alejarse y luego alguien se acercaba a su puerta, escucho tocar.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto sin siquiera intentar levantarse

-Soy Heidi, ¿puedo entrar?- dijo desde afuera

-Adelante

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- dijo sin mucho animo. –¿Como esta Yue?

-Ella…-dijo con tono triste. –Te traje algo que te pondrá muy contento- dijo cambiando de tema

-¿Qué es?- pregunto intrigado

Heidi saco de una bolsa en la que traía un trasto con tapa el cual destapo, el olor que soltaba era realmente asqueroso, a Kazemaru se le revolvió el estómago provocándole unas nauseas espantosas

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Asqueado

-Tú cura, ahora abre la boca- dijo Heidi

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esto te devolverá la vista

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, ahora abre la boca

Kazemaru abrió la boca pero no mucho, mientras Heidi le acercaba el trasto tenía más ganas de vomitar. Finalmente se lo dio a beber. Kazemaru dejo de pensar en el olor y se concentró en el sabor, sabia peor de lo que olía, era espeso y se le pegaba en la garganta, pero si le regresaba la vista lo tomaría todo. Cuando se lo acabo comenzó a sentirse peor.

-Esto te hara sentirte muy mal, te dara fiebre y dormiras mucho, cuando despiertes recuperaras la vista- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Podre jugar la final- pregunto

-Si- dijo. –Espero y ganen, mucha suerte y nos veremos algun dia- dijo Heidi

-¿A dónde vas?

-Regresaremos a Alemania, no tiene caso quedarnos, ya nada nos ata a este lugar, suerte en el partido, adiós Kazemaru- dicho esto se fue

**(Con Kejiku)**

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Rudolph mientras entraba al cuarto de Kejiku

-Si…- dijo mientras tomaba su maleta

-¿Piensas decirles a Hiroto y el resto lo que sucedió?-

-No… Yue no hubiera querido eso

-Entiendo…, vámonos- dijo y ambos comenzaron a salir

Se dirigían en dirección al aeropuerto, cuando llegaron se sentaron esperando su vuelo.

-Kejiku… ¿qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Heidi

-No lo sé…

-Regresa a Japón un tiempo, ve a la pensión y encárgate de informar lo que paso, yo me are cargo de arreglar todo en Alemania.

-Es buena idea…

-Si…

**(Con Hiroto)**

Llego al hospital muy agitado, había corrido todo el trayecto, entro apresurado y a la enfermera de informes pregunto por el cuarto A75 que era en el que Yue estaba.

-Buenos días señorita quiero saber cómo está la paciente del cuarto A75 y si puedo pasar a verla- pregunto Hiroto

-El cuarto A75, claro- dijo mientras checaba una lista, entonces su cara cambio a una de pena. –Lo siento mucho…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hiroto

-La joven que estaba en ese cuarto murió hace un par de horas, estaba muy grave, sus familiares se la han llevado, mis más sinceras condolencias- dijo la enfermera

Una lagrima se escapó, Hiroto comenzó a correr, quería olvidar todo quería irse y no regresar, no saber nada.

**(Llegada la noche)**

Kazemaru estaba en su cuarto, tenía demasiado calor, se sentía débil, no podía moverse, tenía sed, frio, era confuso, estaba mal.

Tanto Kazemaru como Hiroto pasaron la peor noche de su vida.

**(Al día siguiente)**

Kazemaur despertó bañado en sudor, solo traía puesto la parte de abajo de la pijama, abrió los ojos, y giro la cabeza hacia la lámpara de la mesita, como odiaba esa lámpara, daba mucha luz pero si la apagaba estaba todo obscuro, se levantó y del cajón saco una toalla y hurgo entre su ropa hasta que vio el uniforme… espera… ¡PODIA VER!, bajo corriendo despertando a todos mientras gritaba que podía ver.

Pero su felicidad duro muy poco, porque al preguntarle a Hiroto por Yue este les dio la trágica noticia, pero tanto el como el resto del equipo se sentían con la necesidad de animar a Hiroto, quien era el más afectado.

Así los días pasaron, nadie volvió a mencionar el tema.

El día de la final llego y Japón gano, los jóvenes estaban tan felices, tanto que decidieron regresar a Japón lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por todos sus amigos y conocidos, celebraron hasta que llego la noche y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas.

**(1:55 a.m.)**

Hiroto estaba dormido hasta que escucho una voz melodiosa, bueno al menos para sus oídos.

-Hiroto…

-¿Yue?- dijo tratando de despabilarse

-Hiroto… felicidades por haber ganado, solo quiero que recuerdes… que siempre estaré contigo

-¿¡Yue!- se froto los ojos pero cuando los volvió a abrir no había nada. –No importa lo que pase… siempre te recordare…

* * *

><p><strong> Disfrute mucho este capitulo, por el simple hecho que golpearon a Esmeril jajajaj venganza! jajaja xp, pues esto practimante llego a su fin, el proximo capitulo que sera un epilogo sera el ultimoo jajaja xp<strong>

** El dia de hoy fue espantosooo me obligaroon a ponerme un vestidoo**

-**se te veia bien- dijo Manei-chan**

-**Mientes con todos los dientes, odio los vestidoos y lo saves!**

-**No fue para tanto**

**-si lo fue y dame esas fotoos o te golpeare**

-**no!**

**Damelas!**

**bueno eso fue todo espero y disfruten leer este capitulo tanto como yo al escribirloo ya saveen si tienen alguna duda mejor hablar ahora porqe el proximo capitulo sera el final**

**nos leemos luego byye cuidense (:**


	22. Epilogo

** Bueno aqui esta el final de esta historia jajaj xp a Manei- chan no le gusto mucho que digamos (: espero que la disfruten**

**y gracias a featheredmoonwings, cecishida, Mizuki-chan-18, monshitaa, y todos los que leyeron esta historia (: espero y les guste el final (:**

* * *

><p>Había pasado mucho tiempo después de que Japón gano el FFI, en ese momento pensaban que carrera escogerían y en donde estudiarían, algunos tenían becas para estudiar en el extranjero.<p>

Para sorpresa de casi todos Natsumi y Goenji comenzaron a salir, al igual que Endo y Aki. Otros simplemente se dedicaban al estudio como era el caso de Kido, que a pesar de haber salido con chicas no tenía nada serio, para sorpresa de todos Hiroto había decidido salir con Namuki, una chica que estaba enamorada de él desde la preparatoria.

Sin embargo a Hiroto no se le veía demasiado feliz, ciertamente nunca fue muy expresivo, pero no se le veía con mucho entusiasmo.

Ese día tenían entrenamiento, se la estaban pasando muy bien hasta que…

-¡Kiya!- grito Namuki desde las gradas

La cara de Hiroto y el resto cambio a una de fastidio, ciertamente ahora comprendían porque Hiroto no estaba entusiasmado, pero no comprendían ¡cómo podía seguir saliendo con ella!

El entrenamiento término y cada quien comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

-¿Kiya me acompañas a mi casa?- pregunto Namuki a Hiroto

Verdaderamente Hiroto no quería ir, hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de Yue y a pesar de que solía ir a la heladería donde fue su primera "cita" ahora quería ir a la pensión y hacer varios recorridos.

-Lo siento pero tengo unas cosas que hacer- dijo mientras tomaba su mochila

-Entonces te acompaño

Hiroto no sabía qué hacer, si se negaba tendría que estar soportando los reclamos y celos de Namuki, pero si la llevaba estaría preguntando a donde iban y porque, pero quería evitarse los reclamos además de que se sentía enfermo, le dolía la cabeza así que opto por la segunda.

-Está bien- dijo mientras tomaba su maleta y comenzaba a caminar, Namuki no tardo en seguirlo.

Caminaron por un largo rato, o al menos para Nakumi así fue, se estaba fastidiando.

-¿A dónde vamos Kiya?- pregunto

-A visitar a unos viejos amigos- contesto Hiroto

-¿Y queda muy lejos?

-No falta mucho

-¿Seguro?

-Te dije que no vinieras- mientras más la escuchaba su dolor de cabeza incrementaba

-Bueno ya no me quejare- respondió con voz resignada

Llegaron a la pensión, los olores, la vista, todo le recordaba a Yue. Hiroto no dudo en tocar el timbre, escucho pasos y después el clic de la puerta, quien le abrió fue Naku.

-¿Hiroto?- pregunto extrañada

-Hola Naku- respondió este con una sonrisa

-Hola… no esperaba verte por aquí, pasa- dijo retirándose para que Hiroto entrara

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Naku

-Bien...- dijo no muy animado

-¿Quién es ella Kiya?- pregunto Namuki

-Ella es…

-Soy Naku, una vieja amiga- dijo interrumpiendo a Hiroto

-Yo soy Namuki la NOVIA de Kiya- dijo subiendo el tono en la palabra "novia"

-¿Ha?, bueno adelante, estaba terminando la comida- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina seguida de Hiroto y Namuki

Muchos muchachos estaban en la cocina, unos cortaban verduras otros ponían la mesa.

-Naku llegamos- grito desde la entrada una voz conocida para Hiroto

Cuando el dueño de la voz entro en la cocina Hiroto comprobó sus sospechas, era Kejiku

-Hiroto- dijo sorprendido desde la entrada de la cocina. –¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarlos ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… ¿y tú?

Hiroto iba a responder cuando vio una cabellera negra subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras.

-¡¿Yue?- dijo sorprendido, y sin esperar más subió las escaleras corriendo

-Hiroto espera- decía Namuki mientras lo seguía

Hiroto logro detener a aquella joven de cabello negro y le dio la vuelta, llevándose una gran decepción.

-¿Esmeril?- pregunto

-Hiroto… ¡Hiroto!- dijo sorprendida

En ese momento entraron Namuki, Naku y Kejiku

-Eras solo tu- dijo Hiroto

-¿Pues a quien esperabas?- pregunto Namuki

En ese momento Naku, Kejiku y Esmeril bajaron la cabeza.

-¿Quién es ella Hiroto?- pregunto Esmeril con una sonrisa

-Soy su novia- dijo con deje de superioridad

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron sorprendidos Kejiku y Esmeril

-Si- respondió Namuki

-Valla, y dime a que viniste, acaso fue a verme a mí- dijo Esmeril mientras lo abrazaba

-Tú que te crees deja a mi Kiya

-¿Qué acaso no recuerdan que día es hoy?

-Tratamos de no recordar- dijo Kejiku mientras se iba y Naku con él.

-¿Te quedaras a cenar?- pregunto Esmeril

-No...- dijo algo molesto. –Vámonos Nakumi- dicho esto ambos salieron

Después de dejar a Nakumi se fue a su casa, estaba molesto, como podían decir simplemente que trataban de no recordar a Yue, ¿acaso no les importaba?, subió a su cuarto, le dolía la cabeza, tomo una pastilla para calmar el dolor y se metió en la cama, recordando aquel día tan trágico en el que se enteró que Yue había muerto.

**(1:45 a.m.)**

Hiroto escuchó un ruido, se despertó algo aturdido, veía borroso y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Hiroto…- dijo una voz proveniente de la ventana

Hiroto volteo y vio a Yue… ¡Yue!, pero estaba cambiada, su cabello había vuelto a crecer, sus facciones eran las de una joven de 17 años, bien desarrollada pero sin exagerar, simplemente perfecta, o al menos para Hiroto así era

La joven se acercó a Hiroto quien estaba medio sentado en la cama.

-Yue te a…- dijo pero el dedo de la chica impidió que continuara

-No lo digas… o no podré irme…- dijo la joven en un susurro

El tacto se sentía tan real, pero Hiroto estaba tan aturdido que no le presto mucha atención, no se conformaría con un simple rose y sin más la beso, no le importaba si a la mañana siguiente todo se desvanecía, pensaba decirle todo lo que no pudo cuando ella estaba viva…

Hiroto despertó sudando, voltio a todos lados de la habitación, había tenido "esa" clase de sueños, no lo podía creer, ni siquiera con sus antiguas novias lo había tenido, pero… había sido tan real… no podía olvidar a Yue… no importaba con cuantas chichas saliera el recuerdo de ella siempre estaba en su mente, y no era justo para Namuki, ciertamente era fastidiosa, pero no se merecía eso, Hiroto terminaría con su relación, mientras más pronto menos culpable se sentiría.

Así pasaron tres años, los jóvenes ahora tenían 20.

Una mañana de primavera el entrenador Kudou los llamo, dijo que tendrían un partido amistoso con un equipo de Europa.

Inazuma Japon estaban algo ansiosos, no sabían con quién jugarían, ¿con Italia?, ¿España?.

Llegaron y vieron a jóvenes brincando y persiguiéndose, no sabían por qué pero esa imagen se les hacía extrañamente conocida.

-Endo- dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos aguamarina.

-Kejiku- dijo el nombrado sorprendido

-¿Cómo han estado?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Mira, si son los barbaros- dijo Cort con una sonrisa

El equipo de Japón lo tomo a broma, después de lo que paso hace años todo había cambiado.

Estaban hablando entre sí, se reían y contaban sus aventuras, pero Hiroto se sentía raro, no estaba seguro pero presentía que algo iba a pasar. Entonces lo escucho Heidi menciono un nombre tanto dolor y alegría le causaba. Volteo y vio a una pelinegra de espaldas, aparentemente cargaba una caja con botellas de agua y toallas. Al principio creyó que era Esmeril, pero esta estaba al lado de Dieter hablando. A pesar de estar en medio de una conversación camino hacia la joven que dejaba la caja en una banca, los que estaban con él hace un momento se confundieron por su reacción pero se quedaron viendo que era lo que a continuación ocurriría.

-¿Yue?...- pregunto detrás de la joven

Esta se tensó al escuchar la voz de Hiroto, volteo y los ojos de Hiroto se abrieron, era ella…

-Hiroto…- dijo Yue mientras esquivaba la mirada de Hiroto

-Pero como… tú habías… muerto- dijo

-¿Yo?... ¿pero qué dices?- pregunto sin saber a qué se refería.

-Aquel día... fui al hospital… me dijeron que habías muerto…

-Eso no es…

-Bueno chicos es hora de comenzar con el partido- dijo Kudou

-¿Yue jugaras?- pregunto Cort mientras abrazaba protectoramente a la mencionada por la espalda.

-No esperare a que regrese Naku

-No deberías estar tan preocupada, Naku es muy responsable cuidara bien de ellos.

-Lo se… pero no puedo evitarlo- dijo mientras le sonreía

-Bueno, asegúrate de vernos jugar, que ganaremos el partido- dijo sonriendo

Hiroto solo sonrió, estaban tan seguros, pero el tampoco no pensaba dejarlos ganar.

Y así el partido termino, empate, 2-2, Cort, Varick y Frederick hablaban con Yue mientras esta les pasaba una toalla y sonreía por lo que los mencionados decían. Hiroto observaba todo desde el otro lado de la cancha y esto no pasó desapercibido por Cort quien abrazo a Yue mientras le ponía la toalla que esta le había dado en la cabeza.

La atención de todos se centró en un pequeño que se acercaba corriendo.

-¡Mamá!- decía mientras corría.

Yue volteo y el niño la tomo de la camisa mientras la jalaba.

-¿Que pasa Kyoji?- decía Yue al niño

-¡Mira!- decía el pequeño sosteniendo un conejo de peluche.

El niño tenía el cabello negro, piel blanca, y unos ojos verde claro.

-¿Y tu hermano?- pregunto Cort

-Haya- dijo mientras señalaba a Naku que se acercaba con un pequeño que traía un balón de futbol en la mano.

El pequeño al ver a Yue se soltó de la mano de Naku corrió en dirección a ella.

Cuando llego abrazo a Yue y después le sonrió al otro pequeño. El niño tenía el cabello rojo y la piel blanca, ojos verdes como los de Yue

-¿Y para mí no hay un abrazo?- dijo Kejiku detrás del pequeño

-No- respondió en niño

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kejiku

-Porque al que va a abrazar es a su tio consentido, ósea a mí- dijo Cort

-Tampoco- dijo el pequeño

-¿Porque no Hiroku?- pregunto Yue

-Porque… voy a jugar futbol con Kyoji- dijo mientras jalaba al otro pequeño.

El equipo de Japón había observado todo desde lejos… espera ¡¿qué?

-¡Mamá!- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Larga historia- dijo Yue mientras sonreía

Nadie quiso preguntar, y todos regresaron a sus conversaciones, Yue se dedicaba a observar a los pequeños que ahora jugaban con Raymond y Redmond.

-Yue…- dijo Hiroto quien se sentó al lado de Yue

-¿Si?- pregunto esta sin despegar la vista de los pequeños

-¿Qué paso ese día?

-Pues… estuve en el hospital como dos horas, después le pedí a Kejiku que me sacara de ahí… odio ese tipo de lugares…

-¿Entonces al día siguiente ya no estabas?

-No

-¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?

-En ese momento lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer… vine aquí un tiempo, cuando me entere que Japón gano la FFI me alegre por ustedes, pero aún estaba algo afectada por lo del último partido, después de un tiempo me entere por Kejiku que tenías una novia.

-Entiendo… y… los niños… en verdad son tuyos- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta

-Si- dijo sonriendo

-Y… quien… bueno… su padre.. el…

-Él no sabe nada- dijo sonriendo

-Te dejo- dijo sorprendido

-No… en realidad la que lo dejo fui yo

-¿Por qué?, ¿te hiso algo?

-No… creo que ni consiente esta de lo que paso- dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

Lo que hacía que Hiroto se molestara y más dudas entraran en su mente

-Fue algo así como que abuse de el- dijo y después rio. –Aun así nuestra relación siempre fue imposible…

-¿Lo conocías desde hace mucho?

-Sí, desde chicos

-¿Era de la pensión?

-No

-¿De Alemania?

-No- respondió mientras reía

-No entiendo lo divertido- dijo mientras se ponía de pie molesto

-Vamos Hiroto, no me digas que no les encuentras parecido- dijo Yue sin poder dejar de reír

Ciertamente los niños les daban cierto parecido a alguien, pero tantas cosas hacían que su mente no pensara bien.

Yue a pesar de que el asunto le daba algo de gracia no podía dejar de sentirse intranquila, ¿qué pasaría cuando se enterara de quien era el padre de los niños?, ¿lo tomaría bien o mal?

-Bueno te daré una pista- dijo Yue

-Eres tu Hiroto- dijo Kazemaru quien se acercaba

Yue sonrió y después Kazemaru se fue.

Bueno no se tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que pasaba, pero hace tres años Kazemaru la descubrió escabulléndose por la ventana, fue ahí cuando Yue le conto todo, desde ese momento habían estado comunicándose, ella lo tenía al tanto de todo y viceversa, Kazemaru fue el primero que se enteró de lo sucedido con Yue y lo que haría, también sabía que se enfrentarían contra Alemania en ese partido y que ella pensaba venir.

Hiroto no creía lo que estaba escuchando, es verdad que los niños tenían parecido… que parecido eran como el cuándo niño, pero le sorprendía, cuando, donde, que era lo que había pasado, entonces lo recordó, hace tres años…

-Entonces no fue un sueño…- dijo con la cabeza baja

Yue comenzó a sentir miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionaria, pero lo que estaba pasando no era buena señal… eso era todo, se iría, se había hecho cargo de los niños durante tres años, podría hacerlo toda la vida, no quería escuchar a Hiroto romperle el corazón… Se levantó con intención de irse pero Hiroto la sostuvo de la muñeca.

-No…- dijo él

-¿No qué?- pregunto Yue con temblor en la voz

-No te vayas…. No escapes de nuevo… por favor…

Yue volvió a sentarse, Hiroto tenía derecho a ser escuchado y ella lo savia, pero que haría si él le decía que la….

-Esa noche me dijiste que no te dijera lo que sentía porque no podrías irte, pues ahora no quiero que te vallas, y si la única manera de que te quedes a mi lado es diciéndotelo, entonces lo hare, te amo, te amo y amo a los dos pequeños, quiero que se queden a mi lado para siempre- dijo Hiroto mientras veía a los ojos a Yue

-Hiroto…- Yue no supo que decir así que simplemente abrazo a Hiroto y lloró.

Después de eso los pequeños se enteraron que Hiroto era su padre y ambos lo tomaron bien, Hiroto y Yue vivieron en una casa en Japón junto a Kyoji y Hiroku

¿Y que paso con los demás?

Kejiku se casó con Naku, Heidi se hiso novia de Rudolph, Varick y Verner se fueron de vacaciones a Hawai, Migaku y Cort (Aunque no lo admitan) vivieron como "compañeros" toda su vida, ninguno de los dos se casó el reto… el resto es historia.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sientooo pero no pude evitar ponerle Kyoji al pequeño, esque fue mi personaje favorito apesar de no haber aparecido mucho me gustaba el personaje, tampoco pude matar a Yue se me hiso algo muy cruel, ademas que seria de Hiroto sin ella? jaja xp<strong>

**MizuKi-chan-18, la venganza de Kazemaru la publicare independientemente, haha estoy trabajando en eso llevo... (media pagina en word) algo, algo, las ideas necesitan aflorar hahaha**

**featheredmoonwings, pues no se si te hiso llorar pero esto fue lo que mi bajo cerebro me dejo escribir.**

**cecishida, pues no pude matar a Yue jajaja xp **

** A Manei-chan no le gusto porque queria matar a Migaku, cosa que no le permiti, porque despues de Kyoji es mi personaje favorito, ademas que al no tener mucha importancia ubiera sido mas rollo escribir su muerte... sobre Kazemaru no pude ser tan cruel para dejarlo ciego, siertamente hubiera sido interesante, pero aunque no he visto cuando Japon gana el FFI supongo que Kazemaru lo jugo y quise apegarme un poco a la serie jaja xp **

** Les agradesco por haber leido esta historia, verdaderamente despues de un... acontecimiento (?) que paso en mi vida no habia podido volver a escribir de nuevo, o lo que escribia jamas lo terminaba, entonces retomar y poder terminar esto fue... algo que de alguna manera me devolvio algo de la paz y tranqilidad que un dia tuve jajaja xp, muchas gracias a tods lo que lo leyeron y lo mas probable es que en el transcurso de esta semana publique la venganza de Kazemaru, muchas gracias y nos leeremos despues (:**


End file.
